The Lawyer and The Writer
by crazycastles
Summary: Rick is a writer withouth inspiration and have a little baby girl. He is really addictive to coffee and almost every day goes to a coffee shop. Kate is a lawyer who whorks a lot and one day she gets involved in a case. This case has a powerful killer. One day Rick and Kate met at the coffee shop and he ask her out but she declines because she thinks that he is a playboy.
1. Chapter 1

Rick's POV

I wake up with the sound of my phone ringing, i open my eyes and i lokk at my watch it was 7:30 AM, who the hell is calling?! I look at my phone and it was Paula, oh no, she probably wants to talk about the new book but i don't have any ideia for one.

What i do? Should i answer or not? Maybe not. Definitely not. It's Monday and i have to get Alexis ready for school but maybe it's better i got a shower first.

I get up and I start to take my clothes off.

The feeling of the water falling in my skin made myself relax.

I get out of the tub and put the towel arond my waist and i start to brush my teeth.

I get out from the bathroom and i open my sloset and i start to choose what to dress today.

When i was dress it was already 8:00 AM and school starts at 8:30 so it's better hurry up.

I headed for Alexis bedroom and slowly i open the door, i get in and i sat on the bed.

I sheke her arm and i start calling her.

"Alexis wake up" nothing. "Sweetie, come on you have to go to school" very slowly she start to open her beaustiful and amazing lue eyes. Like mine.

"Good morning pumpkin" I said smiling.

"Good morning daddy" she said sleepy.

"Come on you have to get ready for school" I said and I took her in my arms. Her legs were around my waist and her arms around my neck.

When she was dress I start to make breakfast and she while she was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I was making pancakes and coffee for me and for her an Orange juice.

"Breakfast is ready" I said.

She get up and sat in front of me.

"Daddy?" she ask nervous and looking at the ground.

"Yes sweetie?" I said concern and curious.

"I'm ever going to have a mother?" this question is hard for me to answer, since when Meredith said that she didn't want to have anything about her daughter I don't know how to explain to Alexis.

How i was going to explain to Alexis that her mother don't care about her, that she left to never come back. How explain that to a 4 years old girl.

"I don't know pumpkin" I said honestly but i don't want to fall in love again and a stupid girl play with my heart just for Money and fun in no way.

Hurts to much.

We arrived at school in time it was 8:25 AM.

Alexis said goodbye and ran into her friends direction.

I didn't want to go home right now so i park the ca rand got into a coffee shop.

They were a loto f people in there.

I ordered a coffee with chanttily on the top.

I sat down in a little table but confortable.

I put my laptop on the table and try to have some ideas to write a new book but nothing came up, it was nothing in my mind.

What is going on with my brain? Suddenly a beautiful girl get into the coffe shop, i didn't knoe why but she was the only one that caught my attention.

I follow her with my eyes.

When she get what she ordered, she try to find a sit. But the palce was full.

"If you want you can sit here!" i said.

"Thank you, but i don't want to disturb, you are working" she said softly.

"Don't worry.." i said smiling. "I'm not really working I was just thinking in life" i said almost in a whisper.

"OK them" she said and shyly smile.

That made me smile back.

"So what is your name?" i ask curious.

"Kate and yours?" really she don't know who i am?

"Rick" I'm not going to say the rest, this could be good, she don't know that i'm famous, so she don't know that i'm rich. Good.

"What is your job?" i ask because i want to kmow more about her.

"I'm lawyer" she said looking into my eyes.

She have a beautiful hazel eyes.

Just WOW.

Beautiful.

"And what you do?" she ask curious.

Ok first i don't want to start a frindship with a lie, but if i said that i'm a writer she is going to start to think in my money and not in my personality. But i really don't want to lie to her.

"I'm a writer" i finally said.

"I know you are" she said.

What she knows me so why she asked my name? I'm so confused now,

"You know?" i ask surprise.

"Yes my mother loves your books" she explain.

What her mother what about her? She don't like my books?

"And you?!" i ask.

"And me?" she said confuse.

"Yes you dont like my books?" i finally ask like i was holding this words forever.

"I never read it anyone" she said honestly.

What she never red any of my books?

But I'm famous.

Damn, I'm a best seller author.

Why she don't read my books?

"It's nothing personal but i don't have much time to read" she said concern about my face.

Oh, so it's that. Ok, it's fine.

Maybe it's na excuse.

HM. Or maybe not.

"Ok don't worry" i said smiling.

We talk about more things and i start like this girl a lot, she is diferente, definitely different in a good way.

"You,hm, want to have diner with me, tonight?" i ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no" she said.

My smile was no won the gound.

"Why?" i ask. It's the first girl in my entire life that said no to me.

"Don't get me wrong but i don't want to be one of your conquests" she said getting up.

What no.

"But wait.." i try.

"It was nice to meet you" she said.

I watch her live.

This girl is definitely different.

' I don't to be one of your conquests? It was going stuck in my head for the rest of the day

Kate's POV

I can't believe i meet Richard dreaming Castle.

OmG. I'm not ok.

I get into my office and i couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly my mom came in, the boss of the department.

"Hey, sweetheart why are you smiling?" she ask curious.

In no way i'm going to say to the biggest fan of Richard Castle that i meet him.

"I don't know what are you talking about".

I try not to smile but it's so hard.

"Kiddo, you were smiling like na idiot, come on say what happen!" Why she don't give up?

"Nothing happen" i said.

"Yeh of course not" she said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to say, i'm not going to insist" she said.

Finally thanks.

"Come on" she said.

Really?

"Good bye mom" i said pointing a finger to the door.

"Bye see you later" she said.

"See you" and she was out.

Finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Rick's POV**

It is night and I'm still thinking in that girl. Kate. I like her. She is really different from the other Women's that I met in my life, she is really special.

When I was finally in home I hear someone calling me.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Hey pumpkin…" I said hugging her. "how was your day in school?" I ask curious.

"It was cool, daddy what's wwong? You seem different!" She ask softy and my brain started thinking in Kate again.

What the hell was this girl doing to me? I never felt this before.

"I'm good, I just met a girl in the coffee shop" I said low but I hear footsteps and suddenly my mom appeared.

"A girl? Darling who she is? How she react of meeting you?" My mom ask with full curiosity.

"First: Hi Kid"

"Second: How was your day?"

"Third: Something new?"

I said ironic.

"Forget that, I want to know that new girl" she said fast.

Ok well, I think that she's not going to say hello so…

"Hi mom, I'm fine but how are you? My day was great and stressful and yours?"

"Kid stop playing, what is the girl name?" She again ignoring me.

"Yeah daddy, what is hew name?" Alexis ask softy missing the R.

Probably she thinks that the R don't exist.

"Her name is Kate" I said making a shyly smile.

"I like her name… it's a princess name" Alexis said smiling.

"Kate, I like it too, and you guys talk about what exactly?" Really mom? You want to know everything! Damn it.

"She knows who I am and we talk about a lot of things and both of us appreciate the conversation but when I ask her to go on in a date with me she declined saying that she doesn't wanted to be one of my conquests" I said putting everything out.

"Smart girl" My mom murmured.

"Next time don't say anything" I said sad.

"Kid, that girl think that you sleep with every single girl and that's not true, you are charming, sweet, gentlemen and much more than that and you have to prove to that girl what I am saying." She said looking at me in the eyes.

"You like her don't you!?" It was more an affirmation that a question.

For the first time in my life my mother was right, maybe all I need is to talk with her more times and make her trust in me.

"You know what! You are absolutely right mother, this girl is going to be mine and yes I like her and I never wanted someone like I want her. She's different. She- just- I don't know how to explain. The only thing I know is that she is really special and I want to protect her from everything. It's possible we like someone that we don't know very well but you feel like you know that person since you born even if you just met that person for the first time?" I ask shyly.

I really don't know what's wrong with me!

"Yes kiddo it's possible look at me and your dad, it's a good example, and you know what she seems very nice and pretty by what you said and you should call her" she said seriously to me.

"We didn't change phone numbers, but yeah she is really pretty and amazing" I said with a big smile.

"You know what we call that?" she ask with a smile across her face.

"No I don't think I know, wait… maybe CRAZY" I said making Alexis laugh.

"No daddy, we call to that felling love" Alexis said with her eyes shining.

"Really funny, I'm going to take a shower I really need" I said walking away and my mom talk again making me thinking before I disappear.

"You can run out about what you are feeling right now kid, but this girl stole your heart and if you want her heart you have to make her feel unique." She said.

When I was in the shower, I was thinking if maybe this was the girl of my dreams, the girl to spend the rest of my life with me and make a family, my one and done.

I think she is.

Kate. The lawyer.

What is her last name?

Really I even don't know that.

She didn't tell me and I didn't ask.

I'm an idiot!

I'm in love!?

No, I can't be in love I just met her today and I'm already in love? No.

No. That's not possible.

I started dressing my pajamas and when I was done I get out of the room and make my way to Alexis room.

When I reach her room I open the door carefully and she was playing with her doll.

So cute.

"Hey pumpkin, let's take a quick shower?!" I asked and she nodded.

After the shower while I was dressing her she was weird.

"Come on say" I incentive her.

She was still nervous but finally she opened her mouth and said.

"Daddy" she look at me for sure and I nodded.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You weally like Kate wight?" she is so cute don't saying the R.

She was really shyly and nervous because she was looking at the floor.

"Yes, I guess but why?"

She ignore me asking another question.

"She is going to be my new mommy?" she ask now looking in my eyes and I think that she saw the surprise in them.

She never liked anyone I dated.

Why she like this women?

She even don't know her so how is she already asking this?

"I don't know and I don't think she likes me" I said honestly and sad.

"Why you think that?" she ask curious and it is really cute.

"Because I ask her if she wanted to have a date with me and she said no" I try to explain simple for her to understand.

"Maybe she said no cuz you pull hew to soon, pwobably she was not weady yet but she can be soon" she said with a big smile.

"Stop being smarter than me" I said making her giggle.

"I hope meet hew soon" she said hopefully.

And with that she made me smile again.

I get up cuz we were sitting on the ground and pull her in bed to sleep.

"Now it's time to sleep" I said kissing her forehead.

"Daddy can you wead a stowy to me?" she said tired and I nodded.

"Kay but just because I'm really good" I said and she smiled.

"It was a shiny morning and a boy named R-Nick was very tired because he couldn't focus on his job. So he goes to a coffee shop to try to write a little but he needs inspiration, in that moment his all world stop cuz he saw the most beautiful girl on earth. The coffee shop was full so the girl didn't have were to sit so he invited her to sit with him because he didn't mind at all.

She sat and they talked about a lot of things, the girl started to really like this boy and the same happened to the boy so he ask her if she wanted to walk a little bit and she accepted.

They walk about 4 hours and it felt just 10 min, they really like each other, they are meant to be, no one made a move and in that moment he felt butterflies in his tummy.

He really wanted to kiss her and he did."

I look at my daughter and she was already in the dreamland with a big smile on her face.

That melt my heart a little more. I'm a lucky dad.

When I was in my room again the only one that I could think was in Kate.

Just her.

Right now I really wanted to know the future!

 **Kate's POV**

Finally the day was over I can make my way to home.

This guy Richard Castle was stuck on my head and I couldn't take him out.

I really wanted to know Richard Castle better but he have every week a new bimbo by his side and I don't want to be a bimbo.

I hope see him again.

"Hey sweetheart, let's go home?!" my mom said walking into my office.

"Hey and yeah I am so let's go" I said shaking my head to put away my thoughts.

"It is everything alright?" she asked concern.

"Yes I'm just tired, it was a long day" I said walking to her.

When I reach home I took a quickly shower, dress my pajamas and I lay in bed. I started thinking about him again and in our meeting, that sweet smile, that beautiful eyes where I lost me in, that softy face….

Why is this happening?

Why to me?

Why is he so special?

All this question and I can't answer to any of them. In one minute I was awake and in the other I was in the dreamland.

Dreaming with him.

Is this LOVE?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: I KNOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH ENGLISH BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Rick's POV**

I wake up and I hear voices from the kitchen.  
Really my mom and my daughter were already up.

Just more five minutes.

I remember the dream with Kate and it was an amazing dream, shit, why the dream does not become reality?!

In the dream was just me, Kate, Alexis and more four kids.  
Four, maybe to much, or not?!

I get up from the bed, and I found my mom and Alexis laughing about something. Why they stop laughing.

"Good Morning my ladies" weird they stop when I came closer, they are hiding something.

"Good Mowning Daddy" Alexis said softly with a big smile in her face.

"Good Morning darling" my mother said, but this situation it's really weird, both have big smiles in the face.

What the hell it's going on?!

"Something wrong?!" I ask carefully. If they lied I'm going to find out my self.

"No, why are you asking, kiddo?" Mom your acting it's not going to convince me.

I know that you are an actress but I know you to well so I know when you are lying and you are lying right now.

"For nothing, it's just- you guys were laughing before I came here, and both stopped when I came closer" I explain myself. I turn my face to Alexis and she was giggling.

"Don't worry, nothing serious, now eat, I made breakfast with love" oh God.

"Maybe I should eat at the coffee shop as you made the breakfast, cause I don't want to go to the hospital." Ok I was a little bad right now.

"Really funny kiddo, yesterday I saw a cooking program and the food was wonderful and amazing and when the show was over I thought to myself, ' I can try tomorrow ' ".

Lucky me. Shit. She was going to try to cook, why?!

"Ok, I'm going to the coffee shop and I'm going to try to write another chapter." I said and I picked my jacket.

"Wait, you wrote a all chapter yesterday?!" My mom ask surprise.

"Well, yeah that girl give to me inspiration and when I'm writing I can't stop, she give to me a million ideas." I said excited.

"But you only talk with her one hour, in that time she give to you all that inspiration? cause sometimes you only write a few phrases"

yeah I already said, she is special. Different. A good different. I like her. I love her.

"Yeah, she is amazing and special, see you in lunch." I kissed my daughter forehead and I walk out.

I hope that I can see her today, I really want to.

I give my order to the waiter and she was staring at me. I have something in my face?!

"Something wrong?" I ask with a worry face.

"You're-oh-my God-you really are- him" what ?!

"I don't understand" oh I think she know who I am.

"You- are- the- famous- Writer- Richard Castle!" Oh. Please no.

"Yes, I am, do you you want an autograph?!" I asked

"Yes, you can sit, I give you the coffee when it's ready!" She said and I nodded.

The coffee shop it's almost desert, it's Saturday!  
Where is everyone?

 **Kate's POV**

When I wake up my stomach was already wanting food.

I get up and before I live my room to start make my breakfast my phone ringed when I came closer I saw that it was my mom.

It's 8:00 A.M, really mom!  
It's so early!

"Hi mom, good morning" I said sleepy.

"Hi sweetie, good morning, how are you?!" how I am, she saw me yesterday in the night, and now it's morning.! I'm confuse.

"I'm fine, and you?!" I ask. Something it's wrong here!

"I'm ok, so me and your Dad want to ask if you want to take the breakfast with us in the coffee shop, what you say?!" My mom asked hopefully.

"I- hm- ok" I said confused and hesitated.

And if Rick was in the coffee shop, what was I going to do?

My mom love his books, dawn I love is books!

No I can't see him again, he his really handsome, it's sweet, and his eyes are just WOW, that beautiful blue eyes.

"Kid, you still there?!" My mom ask.

Oh shit, I let her talking alone because I was thinking in ... No forget, he have always a different girlfriend every day and I'm not in that list, not now, not ever. I hope.

"Yes, mom I'm here, let me dress and I will be there in 10 minutes" I said looking to the clock.

"Ok, see you" my mom hung up.

 **10 Minutes later...**

I open the door of the coffee shop and the first thing that I saw was him, why is nobody in the coffee?!

My mom and my dad were in front of a window and he was in the corner like last time, and he is writing.

He looked at me. Oh God. Not now. Please.

I made my way to my parents.

"Hi mom, hi Dad" I sat and I saw him looking at me.

Why I'm looking at him?!  
I looked away.

"So what you guys want today?!" The lady asked.

"Latte for me" I said.

"Latte too, please" my mom said.

"Just coffee for me" my dad said.

"So any news?!" My mom ask.

"About what?!" I ask trying to pretend because I know what she wants.

"About the writer boy!" My mom said enthusiastic.

"No, nothing, I don't want anything from him!" I said seriously.

"Wait, writer boy?!" My dad ask.  
Oh dad, this is girls things.

"Yeah, I meet Rick Castle yesterday" I said shyly, and I blush a little bit.

"The writer that you are always talking because his book are amazing?!" My dad said with a mischievous look.

"Me always talking and mom?! She loves him too" I said with a surprise.

I didn't denied that I love his book because I love they are really amazing.

"Ok, I love his book but you love his books too" my mom said and why I didn't said anything!

After a long pause I finally spoke.

"Ok, I love his book but that's all, ok" thanks God the lady came over to give the coffee and the lattes.

"Hi Kate" when I look up I saw him.

Oh no, this is not going to end well.

Why this is happening to me.

Why didn't he stay in the corner writing.

My mom look at me and smile.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kate's mom why don't you sit with us?!" When my mom said that my face turn red, I was so embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **Kate's POV**

Oh God this is a bad idea. Why my mom did this! Rick was by my side and I am so nervous, I'm shaking. Why when I'm with him I feel so weird.

Why I'm nervous?!

He is just a fuck handsome writer boy.  
His eyes, his mouth, his lips, his body- ok Kate you have to stop.  
I shake my head and when I came to real world again all the eyes were in me.

"Katie you are ok?!" My dad ask so probably they talk about something and I didn't hear.

"Yes-I'm- fine-just tired " I said looking at my mom.  
This is your fault mommy!

"So, Kate how you doing?" Why he is talking to me, why me? Just why?  
"Busy but I'm fine and you and your daughter?" I ask and I saw my dad with a weird face like ' what the hell he has a daughter?' .

"I'm fine and she is anxious for summer she want to travel" he laugh when he said that and it was adorable he really like his daughter.  
She seems to be so cute!

"And you?" My mom ask.

"I want to because I can write in anywhere so for me is not a problem, I just wanted that her mother was here for her but she don't care so I have to do on my own and sometimes it's a little hard" he said and by his look he was sad and a little angry.

"Why you and your daughter don't come to have a dinner with us?" My dad ask and me and my mother were surprised by what he said. This is my dad? I don't think so! My mom smile and then Rick spoke.

"It will be a pleasure, I would love to" he said with a smirk in his eyes.  
I'm fucked!

"So was a pleasure to meet you all" he said and got up.

"It was a pleasure too kid" my dad said and they share a handshake.

"Likewise Rick, see you soon" my mom said smiling to me.  
Really mom?!

"So we are going to meet again..." I started but he interrupted.

"Yeah, destiny want us together " he said and my eyes widened.

"Huhh- I mean..." He just realized what he said now.

"Don't worry I know what you mean" I said quickly.  
"Ok-huh- thanks " he said, a little nervous.

Why he is nervous?!  
Why i am nervous?!

"For what?!" I said confused.

"For be unique, extraordinary, and absolutely amazing and sweet" he said with a big smile. His eyes are shining like if it was Christmas! Wow.

"Thank you, you are not so bad your self, Rick" I said and we were sharing looks and it just feel so good looking in to his eyes, that eyes make me smile and feel save and melt my heart all the time.

I'm in love ?!  
I guess I am, but for him this is not gonna be so easy, I don't want him to hurt me and break my heart so easy.

 **Rick's POV**

We were sharing looks and I'm so in love with her hazel eyes, ok I'm in love with her but I'm sure that this is gonna be hard, she is amazing but she wants the prove that I really love her and for that I need time with her, and I'm gonna prove that she is the one, she is the wife that I need the mother of my kids, she is the always.

"Good bye, I really enjoyed" I said.

"Yeah me too" she said and I feel eyes on us.

Oh my God her parents!

I totally forgot.

When I look to them they were smiling and I smile back.

"Good bye" I said to them.  
"Good bye Rick" Jim said.  
"Good bye kid" Johanna said.

Why she call me kid?!

Ok whatever!  
"Good bye" Kate said softly.

 **In loft**

"Hey I'm in home" I yelled.

I heard footsteps and before I turn to see who is it I felt on the ground.  
"Daddy" she yelled.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you?!" I ask in pain.

"Sorry daddy, I'm fine but where were you?" She ask concern.

"I was at the coffee shop, and you know who I found ?!" I ask excited.  
"Kate?!" she yelled.

"Yes, I found her and we are going to have dinner with her and her parents" I said and her eyes widened.

"So we are going to be a family?!" She ask and her eyes were shinning like stars.

"No, pumpkin me and Kate- huh- we are not dating." I said.  
"Oh I thought.." She started.

"Yeah I know, but maybe one day" I said and she giggle.  
Oh shit I said that!

"You love her?!" She ask.  
"Yeah, I love her, and maybe one day if you like her she can be your stepmom" I said smiling.

"No- stepmom no, she is gonna be my mom" she said proud.  
"Yeah, but first I need to conquer her heart" I said a little sad because I know that is gonna be hard.

"You got it dad" she said smirking.  
She is like me!  
"Yeah I hope, she is special"  
I sit down on my desk chair and I start writing again.  
She is amazing!

And I can't stop thinking about her.

I hope conquer her heart, i have too, she is my always.  
Jim and Johanna were really fun and sweet, and next time Alexis will be there and I'm so excited and anxious.

How Kate will react ?!  
When I look to the computer again I saw that I have wrote 2 chapters and wow I never write so many chapters in one day this girl really inspires me and I don't know how but I like the effect that she have on me.  
I put the computer down and I saw Alexis sleeping in the couch.

It's 12:00 pm and we definitely need to eat.  
"Hey pumpkin let's go eat something" I said and she started to open her eyes.

"Kay" she said sleepy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **Kate's POV**

"No come on" I said begging. She is kidding with me, I don't really know how to react.  
"What is wrong?!" My dad ask.

"I asked Kate for Rick's number but she told me that she hadn't so I'm going to use my layer power to find him but she don't let me because she have my computer" my Mom said and I widened my eyes and open my mouth.

"Of course I'm not going to let you, you can't find him, I don't want that, if I let myself falling in love for him I'm going to be the only one hurt" I said a little angry and loud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- it wasn't my intention yelling" I said in an apologize look.

"Don't worry" my dad said.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know that you were so afraid of falling in love for this guy" my mom said with a concern look.

"I'm not afraid of falling in love for him I'm afraid about the future and if he really likes me or if I'm just going to be another of his conquests, I - I'm afraid and if he hurts me? And if he is going just play with my feelings? He is a celebrity and one of the things that I learn is that we can't trust in celebrities" I said really quickly.

"If he hurts you he his going to pay for that" my dad yelled from the kitchen.  
My mom and I laugh.

"You never know if you never even try" my mom.

"Wow, really poetic mom" I said.

"I'm serious" she said and I turned around.

"Me too" I said and I come back to my room.

Maybe she is right, I can't be afraid for the rest of my life, I have to try!  
But he has a list of his conquests and a long list.  
I'm so confuse.  
What the hell I do?  
Follow my heart or follow my head?  
He deserves the doubt.  
Don't he?  
Maybe not!  
Definitely not.  
Oh god what's wrong with me?

Suddenly my phone ring and distracted me for my thoughts.  
Who the hell it is?

I don't recognize the number.  
"Beckett" I answered.

"Hey Kate it's me Rick Castle" the voice said.  
Oh no. This can be good

"What-how you have my number?" I ask surprise.

"I have a little friends on cops business" he said.

"Oh- so- uh- what you want?" I ask.

"I-uh- I been thinking and I- maybe you-..." He made a pause.

"Go on" I said, giving to him a little incentive. I don't know what he wants but it can't be good.  
I'm a little nervous and afraid of what he his going to said.

"I was thinking that maybe you could have dinner with me and my daughter today" he said very quickly.

Oh my god.  
What I say now?  
No?  
Yes?

I want to say yes but my head says that is going to be a mistake.  
"Just friends, right?!" I ask with goosebumps.

"Uh- yeah- sure- I mean - absolutely" he said making pauses.

"Hmm ok see you later" I said.

"Ok, we could meet at Remi's! You know where the place is?" He ask.

"Yeah I know" I said quickly.

"Ok see you there" he said before I hung up the phone.

Maybe this is going to be the worst mistake that I ever did in my all life!

 **Rick's POV**

"Daddy!" Alexis yelled.

"Yes pumpkin?" I said calm.

"Put me down" she said.

"No" I said laughing.

"What I did now?" She ask.

"Nothing I just want to play with you" I said.

"Ok but why I'm on your shoulder?" She ask softly.

"I don't know, it was the only thing that I thought" I said honestly.

"Can we play laser tag?!" She ask me with her beautiful blue eyes looking at me.

"Of course" I said.

 **3 hours later**

"Daddy where is grandma?!" She ask.

"She is with friends" I said softly.

"Kay" she said sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask concern.

"It's that- it's been just us since mom left and I like play with you but it's more fun play with more people" she said low.

"I know pumpkin but it's not easy for daddy too, I want to protect you and I just want to find the perfect mom and perfect wife for you and me, but it's hard because I'm famous and the woman's just want my money" I said low and sad.

"Sorry daddy, I shouldn't..." She start but I didn't let her finish.

"It's ok, I understand your point" I said putting her on my lap.

"Do you think that Kate is going to be your gilfiend?" She ask missing the _r._

"I don't know, I like her but I don't think that she likes me the way that I like her" I said looking down.

"Why you don't invite her for dinner with me and you?!" She ask hopefully and with her eyes widened.

"I don't" I said honestly.

"You think that she is going to like you for your money?" She ask concern.

"No it's not that, she don't care about my money, it's- when daddy was young he did a lot of mistakes and date a lot of girls" I try to explain to her that j was a playboy.

"And now everyone nows that" I said.

"Including Kate?!" She ask.

"Yeah, including Kate" I said low almost in a whisper.

"But you can try right?!" She ask hopefully again.

"You really like Kate don't you?" I ask caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, she seems nice" she said giggling.

"Ok, let's try" I said picking my phone and calling a friend.

 **Minutes later**

"Ok now daddy have Kate's number" I said proud and a little scared.

She is going to kill me!  
 _Calling Kate_

"Hey Kate it's Rick Castle" I said in nervous tone.

What-how you have my number?" She ask surprise.

"I have a little friends on cops business" I said. She is angry.

"Oh- so- uh- what you want?" She ask and I can feel her nerves.

"I-uh- I been thinking and I- maybe you-..." I made a pause.

"Go on" She said incentivizing.

"I was thinking that maybe you could have dinner with me and my daughter today" I said very quickly.

Oh my god she is going to say No.  
I can feel her.

"Just friends, right?!" She ask really nervous, ok this is making her uncomfortable.

"Uh- yeah- sure- I mean - absolutely" i said making pauses.

"Hmm ok see you later" She said.

"Ok, we could meet at Remi's! You know where the place is?" I ask.

"Yeah I know" she said quickly.

"Ok see you there"I said before She hung up the phone.

"She said yes pumpkin" I said really happy with a big smile in my face.

"Yeyyyyyy" she said happy too.

I never felt so happy in my all life except when Alexis born.  
I just hope that this dinner go well.

"Come on pumpkin it's lunch time" I said happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm being very busy now and the next 2 weeks I can't update because I am on vaction. If you want follow my castle Instagram: .usa or my Twitter: Bibsilva for more news about other stories and follow my Wattpad: Biocasilva where I have this story almost finish and more 2 about Castle and other about a Billionaire.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Kate's POV**

I'm getting ready to have dinner with Richard Castle. I still can't believe in all of this.  
I need help.

 _Calling Lanie_

"Hi Lanie, it's everything fine but I need your help for one thing"

"Ok, in 15 minutes ok, I'm waiting for you"

"I love you, and thanks, yeah see you" I said and I hung up the phone.

I have to tell to my best friend that I'm going to have dinner with Richard handsome Castle!  
And his daughter and it's not a date.  
It's just dinner.

Right?!  
So I have to go formal or normal ?  
Damn it i didn't ask him!  
What the hell I do?

I'm going a little formal and a little normal.  
I heard the door bell ring, it's probably Lanie.  
I opened the door.

"Hey Lanie, thanks for coming" I said, letting her get in the house.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Lanie ask curious and a little confuse.

"I have a dinner tonight and I need your help" I explain to her.

"You have a date?" She ask anxious.

"No, it's not a date it's just a dinner" I said more nervous now.

"Yeah right, try to convince yourself first" she said laughing.

"I'm serious, it's not a date, I swear" I said to her.

"Ok, with whom? Who is the lucky guy?" She ask concern.

"Hm- I- " I can't tell her, she is going to make fun of me.

It's not a date, it's just a dinner, he is going to take his daughter.  
Just a dinner.  
Just friends.

Just a dinner between friends.

"His name it's Richard Castle" I said quickly.

" .God. The writer?" She ask surprise.

"Yes" I said.

"Your mom love his books, you already told her?" She ask more enthusiastic.

"No, and she is not going to know" I explain with a serious look.

"Why not?" She ask.

"Because I don't want, can you respect that?!" I ask to her a little angry.

"Ok, girl come down" she said moving her arms up and down.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Don't worry" she said concern.

"Now let's put you beautiful, if it's possible because you already are" she said laughing.  
I laugh too.

"So, tell me more about Richard Castle" she said.

"Well, what do you want to know?!" I ask to her really nervous.

"How you guys met? And he is more handsome in person? And why you guys are going to have dinner if it's not a date?" She ask.

Well, good question!

"Ok, first we meet at the coffee shop, I didn't have where to sit so I ask if I want to sit with him, I said yes and we start talking about a lot of things, second yes he is more handsome in person the TV makes no justice, third he insist in have dinner with me as a friend since I decline when he ask me the first time, and I'm going to have dinner with him and his daughter so it's not a date even if it was just him and me it wasn't going to be a date" I explain to her everything and I reflect my actions.

"Wow, ok " she didn't know what to say now and neither do I.

"Yeah so help me getting pretty" I said walking to my bathroom.

She followed me and said " you already are pretty and the confirmation for that was him seen you in your normal closes and get no words to describe you and attention he is a Writer!" She exclaimed excited.

 **Rick's POV**

Ok that beautiful woman is really going out with me and with my daughter too, it's a little weird but if it's the only way that I have to make her have dinner with me my daughter is going to help me.

I'm nervous and excited, what is going to happen if she don't like me?

Well, she already don't like me but I'm going to try to show her that I'm a good, sweet and gentlemen person.

What happen if she don't like Alexis ? I can't be with someone that don't like/love my daughter.

I love my little girl and I want her to have a mother too, a good mother who cares about her and can teach her what is going to happen in the future.  
In a future really far away!

"Hey pumpkin what you think of this jacket?" I ask her enthusiastic.

"It's cool daddy, what you think of my close, grams help me choose them!?" She ask a little sad.  
What the hell is wrong, why my baby girl is sad.

"What is wrong pumpkin?" I said softly.

"Nothing but what happens if she don't like me?" She ask me nervous and low.

"She is going to love you!" I said firmly.

"How can you be so sure of that?" She ask with a little smile on her face.

"Because you are absolutely amazing and smart and sweet and cute and lovely and ... can I stop?!" I truly said and I ask laughing.

"No you can go on" she said laughing too.

We finished dressing each other because she help me and I help her.

30 minutes more and we have to go out.  
I can't wait.

"Are you nervous?" She ask me probably I was out for to long.

"Yeah a little bit!" I said anxious and a little nervous.

"Yeh I can see that because I was talking to you and you didn't answer me." She said giggling.

"Sorry what you ask?" I said concern.

"I want a little water " she laugh again and the way she said that little phrase make my heart melt because she was so cute.

"Ok, but quick because we have to go" I said walking to the kitchen.

I give to her the water and she drank quickly like I said.

"Ahh, I was full of thirst" she said looking concern to me.

"Ok now let's go" I said opening the door.

 **In the restaurant**

"When she arrives?!" She ask impatient.  
"Soon" I hope.  
Ok I'm sweating and I'm tongue tied.

Ok Castle focus she is just a woman you already have been on a date with other woman's before. Just relax.  
Relax.

Calm down.  
Ok I can't she is the most beautiful girl/ woman that I have ever seen in my entire life.  
Relax boy, come on!

When I open my eyes I saw Kate make her way to us.  
Oh.  
She is beautiful, gorgeous, well I don't have words.

" Is her?" Alexis ask.  
"Yeah" I said almost in a whisper it was more like a sigh.  
I get up and so did my daughter.

"Hey... You look Wow" I said.

"Hi and thanks you are pretty well" she said shyly.

"Uh really thank you - this is Alexis my daughter, Alexis this is Kate" I said nervous.

"Hi Kate" Alexis said shyly and low.

"Hey Alexis, you look beautiful" Kate said smiling.

"Thanks you are beautiful too" she said blushing and Kate blush too.  
My heart melt more.

"You want to sit beside me?" Alexis ask.

"Sure, it's a pleasure" Kate said sitting and I sit too in my part, Alone!  
It's going to be an amazing night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 **Rick's POV**

The night was incredible, we talk for hours. We still in the restaurant and Alexis and Kate are talking about Zoo and the animals.

Hm and if Kate came to the Zoo with us?! I think Alexis is going to love the idea.

"What is your favorite animal?" Kate asked Alexis.

"Hm- maybe the lion" she said honestly and undecided.

"Why?" Kate ask.

"Because they remember my daddy for being protective" she said giggling.

"Hey, it is good to be protective" I said putting my hand in my heart a little dramatic.  
Kate and Alexis laugh.

Kate have a beautiful laugh, I could live hearing her laugh my entire life.

"And what is your favoite animal Kate?!" She said missing the _r,_ so cute.

"Mine is the elephant" Kate said proud.  
The elephant why?!

"Why?" Alexis ask, wow she read my thought.

"Because is the animal with the best memory, he can remember everything even if it was 100 years before, and he never forget a family member" Kate explain.

Wow I didn't know that.

"Wow he seems amazing" Alexis said.

"He is " she confirm.

"We could go to the Zoo together?" I said and their faces were surprised.  
Ok no one is saying anything maybe it was a bad idea but I just wanted be with Kate.  
They look at each other now and smile, it's a good thing right? They smile, I'm confuse.

"Yeah I want to go and I want to also come Kate." Alexis said smiling to Kate.

"Hm-I " She is uncomfortable I didn't want to her feel like that, I just made an invitation and she is not ready.

"Please come with us" I said more firmly this time for her to believe that I really want her with us.

"Kay" she finally said. My eyes widened and Alexis eyes did the same. She said yes.

"Great, give me your phone number and I call you to say what day and what hour." I said like a nine years old boy anxious for is Christmas present.

She give me a dead look like ' no in a million years' or ' are you kidding, I'm never going to give to you my phone number' or ' no way, I'm not going to do that' I fell my cheeks turning red.

"Well I mean for communicate" I was so embarrassed. My daughter was here and was giggling all the time. Well thanks Alexis this is more embarrassing with you here.

"Sure" she said looking at Alexis and make her giggle more.

She start writing the number in a napkin.  
She gave to me and I think I smile like a idiot for a little while.

"Daddy I'm tired" Alexis said closing her eyes and putting her head in Kate shoulder.

This picture is never going to get out of my mind. They are so cute.

"Ok I'm going to pay" I said getting up.

"What you are going to pay everything?" Kate ask.  
She seems surprised.

"Yeah I invite so I pay" I said.  
While I was paying Alexis put her all body in Kate lap. Kate arms were around Alexis body and her hands in her back to relax her, making moves up and down. Alexis arms were around Kate neck. They are so fucking cute.

I return and Kate eyes were looking at mine. That beautiful hazel eyes make my heart melt.

"I think she is sleeping" she said in a whisper.

"Yeh she is " I said without looking at Alexis.

"I'm sorry but I think she is not going to let you go while she is not in bed." I said smiling.

"Yeah is not a problem if you don't mind I go with you to put her in her bed" she said shyly.

"Really ? Thank you and I don't mind" I said with my biggest smile.  
She get up and I help her.

 **In the Car**

She and Alexis were in the back seat, so so adorable.

"After we put Alexis in bed I take you home" I said and I feel her tense.

"Hm there's no need I take a cab" she said shyly and nervous, she is so cute when she is nervous and her cheeks were a little red.

I really like this girl, she is definitely different, none of them are like her.  
She is determined, strong, firm, beautiful, amazing, sweet, adorable, she is extraordinary.  
Yes extraordinary is the right word to describe her.

 **In my apartment**

I open the door and I let Kate get in first.

"So hm- Alexis room is upstairs " I said making her look at the stairs.  
So many stairs for her.

"Hm " she was a little nervous because had Alexis in her arms.

"It's better I do it right, maybe it's to much for you?!" I said coming closer to her.

"No it's not that !" She said biting her lower lip.

"So what is the problem?!" I ask really quickly making a little embarrassing with us.  
But she just smile even if I was pushing her to say what happened.

"When I was nineteen my cousin ask me to take care of her baby for a little while, she was going to have dinner with a friend and I said yes..." She stop and I give her a little incentive putting my hand in her shoulder, saying that it's ok, that she can tell me.

She make a long breath.  
"When was time to put the kid in bed her room was upstairs too and when I was going up I stumble and she fall on the ground" she said looking down with tears in her eyes.

I put my hand in her chin making her look into my eyes.  
"It's ok, everyone make mistakes, and sometimes we just can remake the things but it's good because we learn with that" I said truly, with the most honestly in my eyes.

"You are going to put her in bed and I'm going to help you ok? The fear that you have is going to disappear because I'm going to help you, just relax you can do this" I said smiling and trying to making her relax.

"Together you are going to help me?" She ask again she need the confirmation.

"Yes together " I turned her around making her look at the stairs.

"Come on" I push her.

I start first climbing a ladder one by one and a minutes later she start doing the same.

"Yeah exactly, see it's not difficult" I said smiling and making her smile too.

When we reach the Alexis room I open the door and I was in direction to the bed.  
I put the sheets and the blankets away for Kate put Alexis in bed.  
When she reach the bed, she put Alexis in bed.

So cute. She is going to be an amazing mother.  
I put the sheets and blankets over Alexis body, and give to her a quick kiss in the cheek.  
We came back to the living room and she make her way to the door.

"Hey wait I said that I was taking you home" I said quickly and taking her wrist and pulling her to me.

Our noses are touching, I can feel her hot breath against my mouth.  
I want so much to kiss her but I can if we kiss she is going to call me playboy.  
Dawn it her mouth, her lips, her eyes, this all situation is so hot.

 **A/N: Well that's it in this chapter and I know that you want to know the rest but you have to wait.**  
 **What happen if Castle kiss Kate?**  
 **You have to read in the next chapter. I know I'm bad.**  
 **Have a good week!**  
 **Follow my Castle Instagram account: .usa!**

 **Until now I have 28 chapters so you guys have a lot to read.**  
 **See you soon.**  
 **-B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **A/N: I want to thank u for the reviews all of them sorry if I do not have time to edit this story but I hope that the recent chapters are a little better. I need an editor for my stories if you are interested send me a message.**

 **Ok guys I hope that you are having a good summer and second thank you so much for read this fic.**  
 **You can follow my Instagram fan account and ask me questions.**  
 **Ig: .usa**

 **Personal ig: biocasilva**  
 **Enjoy !**

 **Kate's POV**

His mouth is so close to mine, I want to kiss him but I can't.  
He does not love me I'm just one more of his conquests.

But dawn it his beautiful and hot lips are so close to mine.

"I prefer take a taxi, is nothing personal I just..." I started but I didn't want to hurt him with my words so when I was going to finish maybe with gentle words he do for me.

"You just don't want my company, don't worry I understand" he said with hurt of course in his voice.

"I'm really sorry but..." Once again he interrupts me.

"You don't trust me, I'm just a fucking playboy who wants to fuck every girl in your opinion right?" He said rude and hurt.

"I was trying to be gentle but you are really rude when you don't get what you wants, and you know what fuck it all I'm done" I said opening the door and getting out of the apartment.

"Wait I'm ..." I heard him but I didn't care. My head was just saying _run and never come back, forget him, he just want you for sex like every celebrity._

My tears start fall from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.  
I call a taxi and give to the driver my address.

When I reach home, I just wanted to cry to sleep.  
It was a horrible day.

 **Rick's POV**

I was just going to kiss her when she ruin everything, why she said that.  
Why she don't trust in me!

She is special to me why she can see that, I don't want just to fuck her I- I - I want to spend the rest of my life with her but she don't trust me!

"Why she does not trust in me?" I scream.

I'm really angry but I hurt her.  
She was not rude and I... Ruin everything.

"Shit" I scream again putting my hands in my head.

My knees were so weak that now I'm on the ground.  
I'm crying for the first time in a friendship or a relationship, I never cried before about girls.  
She is changing me.

I hear the loft door opening.

"Richard - Richard what's is going on? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What's wrong ?" My mother ask concern putting her knees on the ground too.

"Mom I'm fine"

"You are not fine"

"yes i am stop bothering me" I snaped.

"First, you are on the ground Richard, Second you are crying, and Third you call me mom so definitely something is wrong " she said putting her hand in my jam.

"I'm hurt " I said honestly.

"What someone hit you?" She ask concern.

"No, nobody hits me, well at least physically, but my psychologically are .."

"Oh I understand, the date was horrible?"

"No"

"What?" She ask surprised.

"The date was amazing"

"So what's is wrong?" Well I try to take her home and she denied making me looks like an idiot in love.

"We have a discussion " I said low.

"You and Kate?" She ask really don't understand anything.

"No the bigfoot and Harry Potter, of course it was me and Kate, mother" I said a really angry again.

"Now I need sleep" I said getting up and getting in my room.

"Alexis knows?" She ask low but I could hear her.

"No, and don't tell her. Please" I said low but she nodded.

I lay in bed and I started thinking and my mind started talking with me.  
 _Don't you think that you were to rude to her._  
 _She is probably crying right now idiot._  
 _You don't deserve her, she is to much for you and you are a complete idiot._  
 _You don't regret anything?_  
 _You were crying but why ? You made her cry, and now you are crying?_  
 _Wtf men!_

 _Get up and call her._  
 _Say sorry to her._

"I can't."

 _You can't ? Or you don't want?_

 _"_ I want."

 _No you don't._

 _"_ Of course I want."

 _So get up your idiot._

"Wow I'm talking alone and my mind is insulting me" wtf I'm doing.  
Tomorrow I'm going to talk with her.

 **Kate's POV**

He is a fucking idiot. I hate him. And I don't want to see him again.

"Katie?!" I hear a voice.

"Mom!" I said surprise.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" She ask concern and sitting in bed beside me.

"Nothing" I said low and hoarse.

"Oh really because to me seems you been crying all day"

"What the hell happen?" I can't tell her.

I can't say : _I was on a date with Richard Castle and his daughter but when we were alone we have a terrible discussion._

"It was a guy" I said honestly and a little tired.

"A guy, you are dating?" My mom ask surprise.

"Who is the guy?" She ask angry and concern.

"Ri- hm- he is from the police no one important" I said low.

"What?!" She ask surprised.

"Oh my god my daughter was on a date with a guy and even thought in telleing me, omg so you guys are dating now? Why did you not tell me?" She ask more excited than before.

"Really mom?" I ask a little surprised and angry with her.

Really I had a bad day and she is celebrating?

"Oh right, I'm so sorry honey, what happened?" She said sitting again.

"Apparently I offended him and becomes a completely idiot and rude." I said angry and almost yelling.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to yell to you" I said apologizing to her and with my face looking at the ground.

"Oh don't need sweetie, I understand. Why you offended him?!" She ask surprise because never happened before.

"I just tell to him that I didn't want him to take me home, and he attack me saying that I didn't trust in him" I said angry again.

"Hm ok, you trust in him?" She ask like it was the normal question to ask right now.

"Are you kidding with me?" I said looking angry at her.

"What?!" She Ask surprise and with a smile on her face.

"I'm here crying because of him and you are asking me if I trust in him?" I said angry but almost crying again.

"Answer the question" she demand.

Holy fuck, what the hell mom.

"No I don't trust in him" I said low.

"I know, and you know what? I think that he thought that you guys were making progress or something and now he saw that you don't want the same thing that he wants, he trust in you and probably he would take a bullet for you, you think I'm kidding but I'm not, call him and make peace with him you are meant to be" she said getting out of the room.

 **Cellphone ring**

"Oh god it's Rick" I said low and surprised. 

**A/N: See you soon**

 **\- Bibs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

 **Kate's POV**

"Oh god it's Rick" I said surprised and low.

 _You shouldn't answer. He is just calling to insult you more._

The phone doesn't stop ringing. What I do? What should I do? He does not deserve the answer, he does not deserve me to pick up.

Dawm it ! I'm so mad at him.

I reject the call. And he tried again.

So I leave my phone in my room and I headed for the living room.

"Hey sweetie, is everything ok?" My dad ask.

"Yes... Is just...forget it" I said sitting on the couch.

"No, Katie talk to me what's wrong?" He asked again more concerned and taking the remote from my hand.  
"Please" he begged.

"Fine, I had a date and it didn't work the way I wanted" I said low and sad.

"You had a date?" My dad asked las if I was a girl with 15 years. I nodded. "With whom?" He asked surprised and a little loud. Thanks god mom is not here.

"With...someone" I said blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh really, come on I really thought that you had a date with yourself" he said ironically.

"With whom?" He ask again more concerned this time than before and with a sweet voice.

"With...hm...a...Rick Castle" I said paused, quickly and nervous.

"Ohhh, with your mother favorite writer?!" He asked surprised and excited.

I hummed in approval.

"have you already told to your mother?" He ask but in his eyes I saw more than concern and a lot of questions.

"No" I said shaking my head. "I'm afraid" I said honestly.

"Afraid of what?"

"She was right, I think... I... Maybe I like him" I said really nervous. I'm really doing this? Talking to my dad about boys?

"Mothers are always right! One day you will see" he said with his eyes widened and smiling like an idiot.

"Oh really dad! Come on" I said in a disgusting tone.

"What? To soon?" He said laughing and I nodded blushing a little and that makes him laugh I little more hard.

"So what happened with you and the writer boy?" He asked curious.

"Writer boy? Really? Nothing happen" I said lying and he knows but how? Does he have sixth sense like some womens?

"Nothing ha? So why are you crying and your eyes are all red? You can trust me Katie! The date was that bad?  
Did he just talked about himself?" He said looking better at me, truly and a little curious.

"No the date was good, really good and no he didn't talk about himself at all and he took his daughter to our 'date'" I said remembering the night again.

"So I think I'm lost, what it's wrong?" He ask more confused than ever.

"We have discussion" I said angry again.

"About what?!" He ask more curious.

"He was just going to kiss me and I interrupted by taking, and we started to fight about trust and about the kiss and everything went wrong" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey but why didn't you wanted to kiss him?" He ask looking at me like a child waiting for the ice cream.

"Because he is a playboy, and I didn't want to..." My dad interrupt my sentence.

"I understand." He said giving me a kiss in my head and making his way out.

"I have to go, and you rest a little bit okay?" He said smiling and concern.  
I nodded and thank him.

"Oh just one more thing, he has a daughter?" He said carefully and with interest on is eyes.

"Good bye Dad" I said laughing.

Maybe I was to precipitate.

 **Rick's POV**

I'm feeling a warm on my cheek and now I am feeling the warm in my other cheek.  
What the hell!?

I open my eyes and I see my beautiful and sweet daughter in front of me with the most amazing smile on her face.

"Good moning daddy" she said kissing my cheek again. That sweet little thing made me smile.

"Good morning pumpkin" I said kissing her forehead making her giggle.

"Let's go make breakfast ".

I get up and I lift her up and put her on my shoulder.

She was yelling to put her down but I didn't.

"So you want a s'morellet to your breakfast?"

"Yessss" she said exited.

"Can we go to the museum?" She ask. She looked at me like I was some king, with her eyes sparkling at me, and her mouth begging.

How can I say no.

"Sure" I said smiling, who doesn't want to spend a day in a museum with kids, and see the most interesting thins of the past.

"Can Kate come with us?" She said while she was putting some s'morellet into her mouth.

"Hm- I don't think so" I said trying to avoid the question. But she didn't let that so easy.

"Why not?" I didn't have answer, I can tell her that we have a discussion.  
Oh gosh by the way I have to call her.  
She means a lot to me.

"Because she is busy, working" I said with a sad smile.

"Oh... Ok" she said a little sad that I expected.

"Hey..." I said making her look at me in the eyes. " ... Is going to be fun no matter what, we are going to learn about a lot of things and we are going to have a great time."

"I know" she said honestly and a smile spreads across her face.

"So it is better you go to your room change the pj's clothes into a normal clothes" I said making her giggle again.

"But pj's clothes are more comfortable" she said with a smirk in her face, making her laugh.

"I know but you really have to change" and she did what I said, she headed to her room.

I have to call Kate, right now.

I try but she didn't pick up, so I try again but she didn't pick up again.

She is really mad at me.  
Damn it!

I ruin everything, I'm an idiot.

I heard a footsteps, and I knew that it was Alexis.

"Daddy are you weady?" She ask really exited.

I try to fake a smile and nodded.

"You ok, daddy?" She asked concern.

"Yes, don't worry sweetie" I said smiling. "Let's go to the museum " I said lifting her up and making her giggle.

I opened the door and made my way to the car.

"We are going to the museum on your Fewawi?" She said with surprise in her eyes.

"Yes why?" I asked confuse.

"It's to fancy" she said looking at the car.

"Yeah I know" I said laughing. "But I don't have another car!" I said and she made a mischievous smile to me.

"Can we go by taking a taxi?" She ask.

"You just want to spend my money!" I said and she laugh.

"But let's go, taxi is not a fancy car right?" I made her laugh again. 

**A/N: So here is it the chapter nine I hope you enjoy it.**  
 **See you in next chapter!**  
 **-Bibs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Rick's POV**

She is really mad at me. I can't even focus on my daughter, well about the trip with my daughter not technically my daughter that was making me a bad father if I didn't pay attention at my daughter.

Well I'm not well.

When I come to the museum, I always laugh and have a lot of fun with my pumpkin but today I'm not in mode.

I really want to talk to Kate. I need to talk with her and explain everything and more important of all say sorry to her.

"Daddyyyy" she scream making everyone look at us. Oh God I been out all this time ? She probably call me a thousand times because she usually don't scream my name.

"Yes?- what?-Sorry!" I said putting my feet on earth again.

"Uh awe you ok?" She ask concern and with her eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not being pay attention to you kid" I said kissing her forehead.

"Don't wowwy daddy, it's because of Kate isn't it?" this smart girl knows more that she should know.

"Yes" I said honestly and with a sad smile.

"You and Kate awe upset?" She asked sadly too but with hope in her eyes for me to say no.

"Yes, we are" I said and she looked away trying to control her tears. In that moment I understand that Kate was really important not just for me but for Alexis too.

"Hey.." I said forcing her to look at me. " I'm going to make peace with her ok?" While I was saying that I brush her tears gently away with my thumbs.

"Kay- can we eat now because I was calling you fow that. I need food on my stomach." She said making me laugh.

"Sure let's go" I said pulling her on my shoulders to have a better view of the museum.

 **Kate's POV**

I'm so bored, maybe I could do some paperwork to distract me.

But no I'm to lazy for that.

What's wrong with me normally I would give anything to work and now- now I don't want to do absolutely nothing.

The one person that I can think is in him.  
The playboy who tried to kiss me.  
Well he already proved (kind of) that he likes me.

Why I was so jackass with him. I feel terrible now.

I'm going to call him.

 _Don't do that!_

Why not ?

 _He is a playboy and he just want to have sex with you like all the bimbos he have before you!_

I don't think so. If he just wanted me for that why I met his daughter? I'm important to him and I think he is important to me too.

 _If you want to hurt yourself go head. But don't cry when he don't call you anymore, and you have your name in his playboy list. You are going to be one of his conquests all this time we try to get him away and now - now you are going to give him an opportunity to make you his bimbo number something._

All this time I listen my head and not my heart, all this time I hurt him with my head and now I'm going to award him with my heart- with the love that I can give him.

 **I picked the phone and dialogue his number**.

 **Calling!**

 **Calling!**

 **He picked up.**

"Hello?" He said a little sad.

"Hi, it's me, Kate" I said a little surprise by his tone.

"Kate, hm- I- hi" he said now with a little more hope and I could feel that he was smiling now.

"Hi.." I said with a little laugh following."I just wanted to say sorry" I said sad because I remembered the night again.

"Yeah" he breath."me too" he said honestly.

"I was to stupid thinking that maybe you feel the same then I feel" he said almost in a whisper.

"Wait,- I - I -" I can say by phone.  
"I was thinking that maybe we could go get a coffee and talk face to face" I said really nervous.

"Yeah sure, can we go now?" He ask excited like a little kid meeting Santa Claus.

"Now-" he make me so nervous. So I relax and take a deep breath. "Sure see you in 20 minutes" I said more confident,

"Ok, see you" he said and hung up.

This is the right thing isn't it?  
I lo- like him and he likes me so friends (I can call him friend now) can talk even if we are now trying to be more than friends.

I have to go I said 20 minutes not 1 hour.

So I get up and walk to the bathroom, I put make up and made my way to car.

When I get in the car I feel something in my stomach, something that I didn't feel for so long, since I was in school and I have my first boyfriend.

 **Rick's POV**

I was so happy about that call, I can believe she call me to- this is not going to be a date, right?

We are just friends. Now we are friends finally.

But I want more, I want to kiss that beautiful and attractive lips of her.

Her perfume, her hair is all just so perfect.

And again I was out.

"Dadddy" she scream again! Ups.

"This is not fun" de sad upset and angry. And her face right now is just so cute.

"I'm sorry pumpkin I didn't want to ignore you" I said brushing my lips to her cheek making her giggle.

"Who call you?" She ask with curiosity.

"Hm- it was- " I said making long pauses.

"Who!? Who!?" She ask with more curiosity now.

"Kate, she call me to make peace with her, see I told you" I said and she give me the most beautiful smile that I ever seen in my life.

"Weally?" She said making me laugh, she can't say the letter R and it's so cute and she can't buy she need to learn.

"Yes and is not weally it's really. Rrrr " I said and she laughed hard.

"Weally!" Ok this is not going to be easy.

"Really!" I said and make a move with my hands for her to repeat.

"Weally!" She said laughing.

"You know what forget it, I have to call grandma to take care of you while I'm going to have a coffee with Kate." I said enthusiastic.

"I wanted to go" she said sad.

"Next time you go ok? We need time alone, to make things go between us" I said and she give me a smile.

"Kay"

 **Calling grandma**

"Hello" she said happy.

"Hey mother, I need I favor..." I saw a taxi and I move my hand to stop him.

"Split it out kid" my mom said concern.

"I need you to take care of Alexis while I'm going to have coffee with Kate" I said happy and with a big smile.

I open the door of the cab and give the man my address.

"So you guys are going to have a date?" My mom ask really happy and if could see her I would see a big smile.

"It's not a date, it's just a friend reunion" I said with a big smile thinking how can be our non-date.

"Sure it is kiddo, and yes I take care of Alexis while you go to your friend reunion" she said and I giggle.

The driver make a gest that we arrived so I have to hung up.

"Ok mother we arrived at my apartment, I will be there in a minute" I said and I hung up the phone.

I pay to the driver and said to wait for me that I was going to need one more drive and he nodded.

I picked Alexis up and put her legs around my torso.

I make my way to the elevator and when the doors open I was going to press the button when Alexis said that she wanted to do that.

I'm so nervous and so excited.

"Relax dad" she said making me laugh.

The doors open and I almost run to my door.

My mother probably heard me because was her who opened the door before I could.

"Calm down kiddo" she said and I put Alexis in her arms.

"I can't she is given me a second chance and I can't waste any time.." I kiss both of their cheeks and make my way to the stairs but before that I said my goodbyes and I hear my mother screaming 'good luck'.

When I come close to the taxi, I was all sweating, I give to the driver the address of the coffee shop and he smiled probably knowing what I was up to.

Ok now I'm really nervous and terrify. What will happen?

God, this girl make me really nervous.

 _JUST DO NOT SCREW UP THIS TIME!_

 **A/N: So guys this is chapter ten and I hope you like it! This is the longest chapter that I ever made.**  
 **See you soon I hope!**  
 **Thank u for the reviews.**  
 **-Bibs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Rick's POV**

I'm so excited, I want so bad to arrive at the coffee shop and see her there.  
The traffic is not helping me and I just hope she doesn't give up on meeting me and go away. This is my chance.

When I finally arrived I run. I run to find her. I run to the door I'm probably panting but I don't care. Jesus Woman if we marry someday you will pay.  
I feel like a teenager again. How can she do this to me

I open the door and I see her in our place, well the place when we met the first time.

"Hi" I breathe. She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes of her and smile. I smile back and finally she said something.

"Hey, you are a _little_ late. I thought that you wouldn't come and maybe regret saying yes" She said honestly but I could see now in her eyes happiness.

"Well, the traffic didn't help but I wouldn't miss this for anything" I said and she smiled at me, she really believe in me.

"Kay" she said." Do you want to drink our eat something I pay" she ask and my eyes widened.

"What?"

"I pay, I'm the guy, the guys pay to the girls so I pay" I said a little rude. I saw her facial expression chance and I felt a little worry.

"I invited you so I pay" she snapped as she was the queen of the world. _Bossy_ I like it. She is definitely different from the others woman's.

"Yeah I know but I don't..." She cut me off before I could say anything.

"Please, I pay" she said firmly and ending the discussion.

"Kay, but next time I pay, deal?" I said hopefully, next time? I really said that oh god. Please don't be mad. Please don't yell at me. Please -

"Ok" she finally agreed.

 _So is going to be a next time good._

Good play.

YEAH _. I mean NO_. There is no PLAY. _Damn don't ruin everything._

"So what you want?" She ask getting me of my thoughts.

"Hmm maybe I- hm- a coffee with a cake" I said.

She called the employed and said what I wanted.

When she was saying what I wanted I looked at her lips, and in that moment I just wanted to kiss her.

 _STOP THINKING THAT. FOCUS_.

Oh I am focus.

 _I mean not into her lips. Don't be weird man._

Okay, Fine, Super fine, it's all under control. We are friends now _just_ friends because this is _not_ a date. Unfortunately.

"So how is your work going?" I ask curious.

"Good, I think I can catch a killer soon, I mean my client is innocent someone made this thing to put him behind bars but I'm not going to let that happen, I don't like innocent people in jail is not fair." She said.

"And the guilty is someone very powerful isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, how do you know!?" She ask surprised.

"Because apparently you have this case a long time and you started to drink coffee to make you wake for long hours so I just thought that the guilt probably is very powerful, maybe someone that's so powerful that you have to be absolutely sure." I explain.

"Yes the guilt is very powerful is someone of the politic and I have to be positively right that is him or her because if some mistake happens I'm the one who goes to jail." She said and my eyes widened, _politic_ the killer is someone of the politics oh my god I didn't expect that.

"Politics are you sure? Because I didn't think that you were talking about someone of the politics" I ask and she seems a little offended.

"Yes I'm sure" she said firmly.

Suddenly my coffee and my cake arrive.

"Ok, do you want a little bit?" I ask her changing the subject.

"No I'm ok" she said more relaxed now.

I open my mouth but I shut her a second later because my phone started ringing.

I picked up.

"Hello" I said.

" _Hi Castle listen, the date of your tour was changed"_ Paula said and my mouth open, it cannot be true.

"No I can't I don't have anyone to left Alexis with, my mother is in Europe and Alexis have school I can't live her alone, change the date again please" I begged.  
I said and Kate eyes widened and sadness, concern and preocupation was now all of over her face.

 _"I'm sorry Rick but I can't do anything about it you have to live tomorrow afternoon"_ she said truly.

"Ok I'm going to try to find someone who can take care of Alexis while I'm out, but the director is going to pay for this" I said angry.

I hung up the phone and put my hands on my face.  
 _Damn I did not expect that coming._

"Hey" Kate tried to speak with me putting her hand in my arm." Don't worry you are going to find someone" she said honestly.

I looked at her and saw the answer of my problems.

She!

She could be the one who could make babysit Alexis, I trust in her and she is really good with her at least Alexis like her a lot they have a good friendship.

So why not?

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask nervous and she bite her lip and nodded.

"Can you watch Alexis while I'm out?" I ask and her eyes widened and I saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Me?" She ask wanting me to repeat to make sure that she heard right.

"Yes" I breathe.

"But you just only know me for 1 week " she said, well she had a point but if I have to contract someone for watch I didn't know that person either so.

"Yeah but I trust in you, and you are really good with Alexis and she hate babysitters and you are a friend, my friend so can you?" I explained to her.

"Hm-I" she said hesitated.

"Please" I begged "I will pay to you if that is necessary" I said and she quickly looked at me.

"I don't want the money if I do, I will do for Alexis and for you because you are my friend too and friends help each other so I will help you but I don't want your money" she said a little offended by what I said.

"Ok I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to offend you" I apologize.

"Ok sorry I didn't want to be rude" she apologized too.

I smile like a little boy making a list to Santa Claus.

"So I need you tomorrow before eleven o'clock can you make it?" I ask and she smile and nodded.

"What Alexis like to do?" She ask making a list in her mind.

"Well, movies, theater, games, zoo, museum, oceanarium, a lot of things she likes everything" I said smiling while I was talking remember myself about the time with Alexis in that places.

"Ok so I will go do everything you said with her" she said smiling and happy.

"Oh wait, can you don't go to the zoo, they put new animals and I would like to go with both of you?" I said and in the final I just realized what I have said.

 _You just fucked up everything. Say good bye now little man_

Damn it.

 _For the next time be quiet. If you wanted to ruin this no date why did you not talk about your conquests_

I really wanted to go to the zoo with Kate but I did ruin everything. First the kiss story and now this? Come on can Jesus be good to me?

 _You were the one who messed up the things don't blame Jesus for your failure. Why are you such an idiot?_

You are me!

 _Shut up!_

"Ok it's fine don't worry" she said and took a little bit of my cake.

That simple act made me smile relax and be more an idiot smiling than I was before if that is even possible.

"Oh I almost forgot, you can go and stay in my place" I said drinking a little.

"What?" She ask confuse.

"Well, you have to take care of Alexis so is more easy if you go to my house, and I was just giving to you permission to sleep in my home, more exactly in my bedroom because our guestroom is not ready and by the way.." I stop and I started writing in a napkin where Alexis school were and give to her." Take this because it is were Alexis has school or pre-school, and if you don't mind I will everyday after dinner call her to do face time Kay?" I ask and she smiled and nodded.

"You think you can endure this?" I ask with a mischievous smile.

She laughed and said.

"Yes is just a girls day's so I think I can" she made me laugh too.

When I was done she said that maybe was already late and that she have to work tomorrow before go to my place and I smile and nodded.

"You have a car?" She ask looking at me.

"Hm- no - don't worry I call a taxi" I said taking my phone from my pocket.

"No- no need I take you. Come on in" she said and I smile.

 _Cute._

"For how long you will be out?" She ask concern.

"2 weeks I guess" I said sad and definitely she saw that.

"Oh- it's a lot of time" yes it was and I was going to miss her so much, her and Alexis, how I could not?

"Yeah, my publisher is a bitch" I said a little angry.

"I just do this because of the fans" I said honesty and she smile.

When we arrive at my apartment she looked at me again and my eyes got stuck on her like I was seeing the infinite and I have so much thing to find.

"It was a great night" I said never living her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree" she said looking at my lips.

"We should do this more times" I said getting a little closer.

"Definitely we should" she breath.

I came more closer and kiss her cheek.

When I looked at her face she was blushing.

"Good night" I said getting out of the car.

"Good night" she said before I closed the door.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, for the favourites/ likes on this story and for the follows. Did you like it? The non-DATE I sereasly laugh in some lines that I wrote but well maybe you didn't find nothing funny so I just hope that you like it at least.**

 **Guys my school is going to start next Monday and I will do my best to update at least one or two a week this days I did not update because my dad took my laptop so sorry.**

 **I have another Castle story on wattpad about president Kate I will put the prologue on the next chapter if you want but I don't think in writing/ post in here so if you want go see on wattpad.**

 **See you all on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Kate's POV**

So it was time to go to the Castles house and I'm really nervous.  
I already did my baggage with a lot of clothes, shoes, bras, and briefs.

Before I get out of my apartment I looked around,is the first time that I leave my apartment and that makes me really sad because this is my home sweet home and just the thinking on leaving hurts me so much...

When I reach at the Castles I knocked the door and to my surprise was the little red head who open it.

"Hey Alexis, good morning!" I said softly.

I could see from her eyes that she was sleeping. She just look so tired that I want to lift her up and put her in bed.

"Hey Miss. Beckett, good mowning" she whispered.

"Call me Kate like you always do, you were sleeping weren't you?" I ask but I think that she didn't hear.

"Sorry, I'm still asleep, I'm a sleep talking like my daddy " she said opening more her eyes.

I laugh a little at that comment. She started to walk and I come in. I closed the door and at that moment Rick appear behind me.

"Jesus..." I scream. "You want me dead?" I ask breathless.

He started laughing really hard and Alexis started giggling.

"Yeah, really funny" I said looking at both.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"Good morning and thanks for doing this" he said grabbing my hands. I could feel my heart starting betting fast really fast, his hands, his big hands on mine just feel so good. I don't want him to go. I'm going to miss him so much. I know I just know him for a weak but it seems years.

"Good morning and it's a honor to take care of Alexis" I said finally coming to earth again.

"Ok so my plane leaves in 2 hours so I would love to have lunch with both of you before I leave Kay?" He ask hopefully.

"Rick it's 10:45 in the morning " I said looking at my watch.

"I know I don't want to eat now but we could eat at 11:30 before I go, because I don't really like the plane food it's to... Not good" he said explain.

"Kay for me" I said and we both look at Alexis she smiled and nodded.

"Great " he said making movements with his hands.

I started laughing.

"I am just going to finish my baggage" he said pointing his finger to his room. I nodded and he walk away. I sit next to Alexis and started to watching the movie with her.

She come more close to me and in one minute she was snuggling. I smile at that gesture, and put my arm around her snuggling her more into me.

She was really cute. At that moment I could feel that someone was watching us. I looked up and I saw Castle with a smile across his face. A bid smile.

I could feel that Alexis was sleeping again this girl is really tired.

"You too are so cute, do you mind if I take a photo with my phone?" He ask and I know that he could see the surprise on my face.

"It's ok if you don't want it just because you too are really cute and ..." I didn't let him finish.

"Kay you can take a picture I'm ok with that." I said honestly. He started smile again and took his phone from his pocket.

I turn my head to Alexis and kiss her head softly and in that moment he took the picture.

"See I said that you too were going to be great together, this little travel is going to approach you both." He said walking to the kitchen.

I try to focus on the movie but in the moment that I tried he was back and he sat down next to me. Really close to me.

I could feel his nervous so I approached my hand to him and interlaced our fingers saying to him that everything was going to be alright.

I think he understood because he relaxed at my touch.

"I'm going to miss her so much" he said looking at Alexis.

"I know, if I had I kid and because the job I would have to left him with another person i would feel the same thing." I said looking at Alexis too.

"I'm going to miss you too you know why?" He ask looking at me now.

"No" I said truly and looking at the tv.

"Because you are really important to me too" he said honestly and that comment made me look at him.

I thought that it was it, he was going to kiss me but no. Again he kiss my cheek and made me blush.

"Thanks" I whisper to him.

And he just smile. I looked again at the tv and the movie was over.

I was going to say something when my phone started ringing.

I couldn't move and Castle knew that so he get up and pick the phone from the table. He give the phone to me and when I saw the ID I smiled.

Castle sat down again and put his arm around me. I answer the phone.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I ask him with a soft voice and he replied seconds later.

" _Hey I'm good, and how are you?"_

"I couldn't be better" I reply.

" _Why you are so happy something happen in my absence?"_ He ask curious and that made me smile more.

"No of course not, nothing happen in your absence so how is _mom?"_

" _Mom is good, we are having a good weekend"_ my dad said happy.

 _"No cases no nothing just me and your mom if you know what I mean"_ my dad said dirty.

"Oh god dad that was gross, eww, now that image don't leave my head" I said looking at Rick and he was laughing.

" _You are with someone?"_ My dad asked caught me off guard.

"Hm— I — I'm " I didn't know what to say.

" _It's ok sweetie I already know the answer"_ he said softly.

Rick looked at the clock and said that we have to go.

"Dad I need to go, I have a thing to do but I will see you soon ok?" I ask looking at the sleepyhead in my lap.

" _Ok honey see you soon, and I love you and your mother love you too"_ my dad said as I was I little girl.

"I love you both too" with that I hung up.

"We have to go eat something at anywhere" he said and I nodded.

I started to call Alexis and shaking her shoulder and slowly she started to open her eyes to me.

"Hey.." I said softly.

"Hey" she reply.

"Let's go have lunch!" I said and she made a weird face that made me giggle.

"Lunch? Is not to eawly fow that?" She ask.

"Yes it is but your dad want to eat something before leave, something good because plane food it's horrible" I tried to explain the best that I could.

"Kay" she answer.

I get up and castle put my jacket around me. I started to feel my cheeks red and burning inside.

He smiled and I smiled back. Damn I'm going to miss him so much, I think that I never felt this before, this is new and I like it.

If I just know him for a week and I'm going to miss him like this I can't imagine how Alexis is going to miss him.

I want so bad to kiss him on the lips before he leave but I don't think that I can do that. It's to much. Maybe it's a little rush we have to take this slow.

Probably I was out for a while cuz seems that he call me a thousand times.

"Kate..." He said moving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said coming to normal.

"Let's go" he said giggling.

"Yes, sorry" I answer and when I looked at him he had Alexis hands around his neck (is beautiful neck) and her legs around his torso ( he probably have a great abdominal) damn Kate stop thinking like that.

He opened the door and we get out.

When we arrived at the restaurant our table was already ready for us.

We sat down and this time Alexis was by his side.

"So mister Castle what do you want to eat at 11:40?" I ask formal and smiling.

"I don't know miss Katherine Beckett, what do you want?" He ask with the same smile.

"Well, it's s little early but I think that I'm going to eat a pizza" I said looking at Alexis who was nodding with the head.

"Well, looks good because we are in a pizzeria so it's a pizza for me too" he said laughing.

We ask a big pizza for all of us and water to Alexis drink and for me and Castle red wine.

My hand was so nervous on the table that Castle place is hand on my hand, I looked at him and he just smile. I interlaced our fingers again like early today. This means that we are on the same page. No rush.

 **A/N: This story got 1k on wattpad in this chapter!**

 **By the way remember the story about the billionaire? I'm going to share the prologue with you if u are interested go see on Wattpad and search for 'The Billionaire Problem?**

 **Prologue:**

 **Meet Dylan Knight a younger billionaire that works day and night. Since he was 16 he putted in his head that he is incapable of love someone.**

 **Meet Emma Campbell she's only 23 years old and she's still on college but well this is her last year. Everything is going alright until the moment that she is fired of her job.**

 **She is not a rich person and asking her parents for money is not a option. So she is going to try to find whatever the cost and whatever it is.**

 **One day on her way to her first interview for a new job she bumps in someone and the coffee that she had on her hand is now on the ground and all over her.**

 **Upps!**

 **The guy in front of her is not that happy too so how this is going to be?**

 **She looks at the guy on a suit and her rage with his pissed off face can break the world in any second.**

 **"How ended the world?"**

 **"It was the meeting between Emma and Dylan"**

 **End of the world - 2016/6/12**

 **Thank you -B.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Rick's POV**

After this I'm going to travel for a month I can even think straight.

My to girls, I'm going to leave my to girls for a book signing I — I can't believe in anything...

Kate is here with me and Alexis and she is the one who's going to take care of her while I'm out.

Alexis seems don't mind at all to stay with Kate a few weeks. A month.

I'm going to miss Kate a lot and I just met her 1 week ago, I can't believe I really like this girl like I never liked anyone. I think I can talk open to her and she will understand and don't make fun of me like we are mean to be, are we?

Well she is important to me and I think I'm important to her because we are holding hands and our fingers are interlaced.

Yeah. We are on the same page.

"Daddy?" My daughter call making me coming to earth again.

"Can we go eat an ice cweam?" She ask innocently with her eyes begging to me and with her ands together next to her chest.

How can I say no to this?

I look at Kate and she is smiling at me with the look ' your daughter it is the cutest thing that I have ever seen in the world' and I smiled back.

"Yes we can but we have to hurry because I have to go to the airport" I explain and she start giggling and get exited.

"Kay daddy" she said and I get up to go pay the bill.

"Where are you going?" Kate ask and I turn around with a confuse look on my face.

"What?!" I ask not knowing what she was talking about!

"Where are you going?" She ask again but making more pauses.

"Hm... Pay the bill!" I said innocently and suddenly my mind made a click she wanted me to say this because she don't want me to pay for her food!

Shit. I probably should have think about it before! I'm not going to let her pay anything. Alexis she was the solution!

"No you are not, I want to pay my part" she said determined.

"No I'm not going to let you pay anything..." I said and she was with her mouth in a 'o' format. "Alexis, sweetie go pee before we go Kay? while I go pay take Kate with you" I finish and walk away smiling,

I hear Kate mumbling something and make me giggle, she was so adorable.

I saw her and Alexis going to the bathroom.

"Mister ?!" The waitress ask.

"Oh right I'm sorry I was just looking at my..." But before I could finish she said "Wife and daughter I understand" smiling at me and I was probably with a confuse face and blushing.

Wife! She said wife!

I'm so shock about what she said. But happy.

"Yeah.." I conclude nervous.

"Money or Credit Card Sr.?" She ask waiting for me to make a move.

"Hm... Credit Card" I said finally almost like a breath.

While she was doing, what she does I heard Kate and Alexis coming back.

When both where more close to me, they stop talking.

Weird it was a secret?

Hm...

"What were you too talking about?" I Ask innocently. Alexis tensed and Kate smiled shaking her head saying that it was not a big deal.

"Kay" I whisper.

"Let's go I have a plane to catch" I said taking Alexis hand.

 **In the airport**

"So I think that it's now— we have to say goodbye" I finish my sentence but it was more hard than I thought.

I crouched to be at the same size as my daughter.

"Daddy will be back in one month Kay? I love and never doubt that. We are going to talk through Skype everyday in the morning Kay? Behave yourself don't be stubborn around Kate because she is making me a favor. I love you pumpkin" I said with tears in my eyes.

I brushed my lips against her cheek, and hugged her like my life depended on that. Like if this was the last time that I saw her— but is not.

While I was as hugging her she put her head in the crook of my neck. I looked at Kate and she was smiling and crying too. A smile spreads across my face.

I gently push away and brush her tears tears away with my thumbs.

Slowly I get up and look again at Kate.

I close the distance and hugged her. Seconds later she hugged me back.

I'm feeling like a teenager again, like this was my first _love._

Maybe she is. Wait—...

She definitely is my first _Love._ I never met someone like her and thanks god because now I just want her.

When the hug is over, I could see that she was smiling too.

She caught me off guard and slide one of her hands around to cup my cheek. I was in heaven right now.

She kissed my cheek and after that she kissed me. On the lips.

The kiss was gentle and slow and suddenly when she push back I thought that she regret it but no because our foreheads were touching and she was with a big smile on her face.

I was with a smile ear to ear I couldn't be more happy.

We looked at the same time to Alexis and she was crying with her hands in her head.

"Oh pumpkin I will miss you so much" I said putting her on my torso.

"I — will — miss — you— too" she said in sobs.

I hugged her and kiss her head. I open my other arm to Kate join us.

We hugged very tight.

We heard a voice saying that this was the last call to the plane 47 and all of us looked at each other. Tense and full of tears.

I hugged Alexis one last time and give her a kiss in her forehead and in her cheek saying to her one last time that I love her.

I hugged Kate one last time too and inhaled her scent of cherries one last time. I kiss her hair and said that I was going to be back soon.

"We talk about the kiss when you get back" she whispered on my ear.

"Kay no rush" I whispered back. "But don't cheat on me" I said making her laugh.

"Never" she said kissing my neck.

"Thank you for everything" I said feeling her lips doing crazy things to me. Now I have goosebumps. Chicken skin.

"Always" she said when we were separated.

Alexis clung to Kate's leg. Kate looked at Alexis and put her in her torso giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I have to go, see you soon" I said before walking to the gate.

They waved and I made a sad smile before starting to walk again.

 **Kate's POV**

I still can believe that I kiss him and it felt so good and right. His lips are magical they are a drug that I want to consume.

When me and Alexis waved she said low " goodbye daddy, I love you too, see you soon".

"Are you okay?" I ask making her look at me. With that beautiful and amazing blue eyes looking at me lost in the world.

"No and you?" She ask putting our foreheads together.

"No" I confess. "But we will be fine, I promise" I said and she nodded putting a little smile.

"Come on let's go eat ice cream and watch a movie" I said walking away from de gate.

"Yeah" she said a little more happy now.

"Yeah?" I ask to make sure.

"Yeah" she said again and we laughed.

 **A/N: Guys my school started so liked I said on the last chapter I just can update one or two times a week.**

 **I hope this story is satisfactory for you guys, I can't rewrite the story or reread this story because I don't have time I am really sorry.**

 **See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT RAED PLEASE!**

 **A/N: Hey again so I received comments telling me to stop the story and correct the mistakes in there so I will leave you guys two options:**

 **I will still update the story with the mistakes this year till I reach chapter 29 (not the end of the story);**

 **I will stop updating and I will correct the mistakes and update in summer 2017 (or September 2017 depends if I go to Miami on summer because of personal reasons)**

 **Try to understand that I just have 3 years of English because is my second language not native. Try to put yourself "in my body".**

 **I will update** **on Saturday** **telling you the decision of all of you guys so maybe chapter 15 can be last this year is up to you…**

 **COMMENT OPTION ONE OR TWO! Don't forget your vote can make the difference**

 **Thank you for reading…**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kate's POV**

The sun who was appearing from the window started to wake me up. The good smell on his pillow and on his clothes is amazing, he smells so good but— he is not here, he is far away from here signing books or breasts like his always do.

I'm taking care of his kid so I can't think like that, we just kissed no big deal right, was like a kiss of good luck nothing more at least to me right?

His soft lips are _always_ on my mind even on my dreams and the only thing that I want to do when he came back is kiss those lips of his.

We probably have things to resolve first like I still don't trust in him — I don't know why! But I just — uhh.

My phone started ringing and put away all my thoughts. I have a lot of things to decide like _is this what I really want? A relationship with him? With a playboy? With a guy who have sex with everyone just for fun? What is what I really want ? What is what I really need? Can I trust in him? I'm in love with him?_

The alarm to wake up Alexis for her last day of school and was ringing but I heard a footsteps walking to my door.

She knocked and I said 'come in' that was when I realized that was in Castle house, inside of his bedroom, on his bed.

"Hey good morning " I said softly and sleepy.

"Good mowning Kate" she said climbing onto the bed.

I put myself in a sit position and she sit on my lap, hugging me in a genuine embrace. I hug her back. We both needed, she miss her dad and it's understandable.

"You know that is your last day of school right?" I ask kissing her hair and she nodded on my neck.

"Ok so tomorrow if you want we can go visit the museum and take a lot of pictures to show to your dad what you say?"

She push away to look at me and see if I was saying the truth.

"Weally?" She ask with her adorable face.

I nodded and I said "Weally" and she laughed hard.

"Let's go make the breakfast because someone have school " I said getting up and taking her with me. She put her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso.

"And you?" She ask and I made a confuse look to her.

"You have school?" She ask smiling at me.

"No but I have to work this day but tomorrow and the next 3 weeks I will be here for you on vacations with you going to everywhere you want" I said smiling and putting a kiss on her nose. She giggled and nodded.

"Kay" she said putting a kiss on my nose too.

 **XXXX**

When we arrived at school I got down on my knees and hugged her tight.  
She hugged me back and tight too.

"Have a good day in school Kay, have fun, play with your friends and don't let the thing that your dad is in other city interfere with your last day okay?" I said smiling at her trying to comfort her.

"Kay" she simply said.

"I promise that today is going to be an amazing day and I know that you love plan the agenda for the day but today I'm the one who is going to do that. " While I was saying this she put a big smile on her face and I smiled back.

"And by the way my plan have ice cream involved " I said and she made a curious look wanting me to say more but I didn't and she put her fake bad face.

I laugh and she put her tongue out.

"Not funny I hate spoilews " she said and I laugh more but my laugh was interrupted by a voice behind me. A familiar voice.

I turn around and I saw Josh. Josh Davison my ex- boyfriend, what the hell is he doing here? We broke up 5 years ago.

"Hello Kate, nice to see you again" he said giving me his hand to shake but I didn't and he take back his hand.

"Hey, I wish I could say the same" I said a little angry forgetting Alexis by my side.

"I'm seeing that you are good, is your daughter?" He ask looking at Alexis now. I tense and Alexis must have feel that because she squeezed my hand and talked for me.

"Yes I'm her daughtew and who awe you?" She ask annoyed.

I looked at Alexis and she smiled, this kid really just lied to my ex-boyfriend to save my skin?

"I'm josh and I'm ..." I didn't let him finish.

"He was a close friend but his not anymore" I said looking at him more angrily this time.

"Right we were friends " he said looking at me now seeing that I really don't wanted him to say to Alexis who he was.

"What are you doing in school because I don't see you with a kid?" I ask curious.

"I was called to make a discourse to this kids about the future and about professions " he explained smiling at me.

When I was going to say something the bell started ringing and Alexis needed to go.

I turn around and got down on my knees again saying to her "Don't worry I will be here around 4P.M Kay? And after that the rest of the afternoon is ours Kay? Now I just want you to have fun" I kissed her nose.

"Kay I will, bye mommy" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and running to her friends.

She call me mommy, this word that I never thought that I would hear. I know that she was just pretending but it made me feel so strange but in a good strange. My skin was in skin chicken and I have butterflies in my stomach it feels so good that this made me think about the future about one day have a kid on my own without pretending a real family.

Probably I was with the biggest smile that I ever had. I never felt like this is like magic.

"Hm- Kate " Josh interrupted me again and I was just thinking why he didn't  
go too? The bell rang why he just- what was he still doing here?

"Yeah?" I ask confused.

"You know we could after school go drink something, what you say?" Really he is asking me out knowing that I have a kid.

"I have..." But I had no time to finish because he did for me.

"A daughter, I know , I just met her remember but I see that you don't have a ring so—I don't know— we could try again something, right ? we are more grownup now so what you say?" Really just because I don't have ring that doesn't mean that I don't have husband what the hell. I'm pissed off now!

"I have a husband but I— I forgot the ring in home" I try to make an excuse.

"You left your ring in home" he said not believing in me.

"I didn't left I forgot " did he really heard what I said?

"Okay ..." He said not must convinced.

"So just a coffee with a friend, that won't kill you right? And I'm sure your _husband_ don't mind too" he asked again. This guy is persistent I really forgot about that.

"No I'm sorry" I said walking away.

"Okay but if you change your mind you can meet me there today at 10:00 P.M " I heard him scream.

I get in the car and the first thing that I have to do is tell this to Rick, and apologize to him about all of this, and second talk to his daughter to don't create expectation about me and her dad.

I have to remedy this all thing, this all mess up that I created.

I started driving to the NYLO (New York Lawyers Officers).

 **XXXX**

When I arrived at NYLO my mom was waiting for me worried.

"Good morning mom what's up?" I ask taking a coffee from the coffee machine.

"Are you really going to take 3 weeks of vacation?" She ask. Oh no she seem mad? Sad? Nervous? Angry?

"Yes, remember Richard Castle?" I ask taking a little of my coffee.

"Yes how could I forgot my favorite author?!" She said ironic.

"Okay so your favorite author have to go on a tour and his mother is in Europe so he needed someone to take care of his daughter because he didn't have anyone and taking his daughter to his tour is not a good idea so he asked me if could take care of her while he is out and that is 3 weeks" I explain.

"Oh okay..." Her expression change understanding what I was saying so she smiled and said "Okay so what are you going to do in 3 weeks with is daughter?"

"Well I don't have all the plans made but for today we are going to see a movie and eat ice cream like a girls night" I said smiling.

"Seems good, I did that with you when you were younger " she said proud.

"Yeah I know is why I'm doing this because I loved it" I said with a smile across my face from the memories.

"You know your dad would like to take Alexis to see a baseball game with him" her mother said to her.

"You know is actually a good idea I think she would like it" I said entering into my office. 

**Hello, it's me again …. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

 **Thank you all**

 **See you on Saturday for maybe the last chapter till Summer/September 2017…. Lyall**

 **-BIBS**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A lot of you voted and now I can say that option one "won" so I will update this story once a week. I think I finally found a Betta like a lot of you asked but nothing is confirmed.**

 **I had said I would updated this chapter on Saturday but I was without network this weekend I couldn't even send an important work for my teacher but now finally is everything okay.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kate's POV**

I'm so tired of being at work that I'm glad that you took some weeks to rest.  
I never been this tired. Never.  
Is time to pick Alexis from school and go home to rest. Next day it will be a busy day we are going to the museum in the morning and a little the afternoon and next we are going to watch with my the baseball game.

At least it was what I planed for tomorrow I just hope she likes.

XXXX

It is 4:05 P.M and I'm waiting for Alexis on the principle gate and she saw me started running excited and happy to see me. It was the most adorable thing ever, the gest made my little heart melt.

When she reach me I lift her up and she put her legs around my torso and her arms around my neck.  
Smiling she gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
I smile back.

"So how it was your day?" I ask walking to my car.

"Good the teachew twied to make us leawn the lettew _r,_ I'm one of that persons." She sad sadly.

"Oh sweetie don't worry about it some persons need more time to learn it" I said trying to comfort her.

"I know"

"Listen tomorrow I was thinking about we going to the museum and next going watch a baseball game with my father and maybe my mother what do you think?" I ask hopefully.

She screamed and hugged me tied.

"Sounds gweat" she said more happy.

"Good" I said brushing a kiss to her forehead before I put her in the car.

"Now let's go daddy wants to talk to you before he goes sleep" I said starting driving away from school.

Castle was on the phone.

"Hello pumpkin" he said happy.

"Hello daddy I miss you so much" she said sadly but in the same time happy for talking to her daddy.

"I know pumpkin I miss you too really much but you have Kate to take care of you" He said trying to make her feel a little better.

"I know and I'm weally lucky to have hew" she said proud.

"Yes you have" he said looking at my in the eyes.  
I was caused off guard by what he said.

"Kate why you awe blushing?" Alexis ask innocently. Poor innocence. I thanks to God about her age right now.

"I'm not" I complain.

"Yes you are, even I can see that sweet blush that you have in your cheeks" he said and with that comment I blushed more.

"I'm not" I insisted.

Alexis giggle and Castle laugh.

"You are stubborn but whatever" he said smirking and I looked away.

Alexis giggled more.

"You guys awe dating?" She ask me.

"No" I said quickly. "Of course not why you think that?" I ask trying not to be so rude.

"I don't know it just look like" she simply said.

"Yeah but me and Kate are just friends... at least for now" he said finally interfering the awkward silence between me and Alexis. He said the last part more like a whisper.  
"But why pumpkin?" He ask her.

"Because Kate seems to be the pewfect mommy to me, and I weally want a mommy someday, is just— I love you daddy but I—" he interrupted her.

"You really want a mother too, and you need one" he said sadly.

"One day pumpkin maybe is more early than we both think" he said looking at me in the eyes.

I felt uncomfortable do I turn my head to another place.

"Okay" she simply said.

"Ok baby girl I have to go but will talk to you tomorrow night, well my night your afternoon "

"Okay, bye daddy, I love you" she said with a sad smile on her face.

"I love you too, bye Kate and thanks a lot for what you are doing it is amazing — you are amazing— wait no I have the perfect word for you— _extraordinary_ is what you are" he said putting is best British accent in the word _extraordinary._

"Bye we talk tomorrow and you are not so bad yourself" I said a little muddled by is last sentence. I'm probably red at least I can feel my cheeks hot really hot— oh no I'm a potato! His British accent is actually really good maybe he lived in England a long time ago.

I hung up when I said the last sent sentence and I went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her from the kitchen, she was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What you awe going to eat?" She ask turning her head to see me.

"Hm— I don't know maybe a sandwich, with cheese and ham and tuna and lettuce ..." I said while I was sawing what was in the fridge.

"Okay so I want the same thing as you" she said smiling at me. It was a big smile.

"Okay" I simply said taking out the ingredients that I said to put in the sandwich.

While we were eating Alexis have the idea to watch a movie but she was a little indecisively about what movie we should watch.

The choices were: Frozen (again), Zootropolis, Home and Inside out.

"I don't know which one should I choose" she said looking at the four movies in front of her.

"Why you don't close your eyes and choose one?" I suggest.

"Yessss" she scream.

She close her eyes and started to put her hand upon them.

"No" she murmured.

'Nana' she hummed.

"Hmm" she said shaking her head.

Finally she picked one and it was Zootropolis. I have never seen this movie before but she apparently likes.

"You awe going to love it" she said coming to the couch. She sat by my side and putted her head on my arm.

I putted my arm behind her and she closed the distance between our bodies" I smiled and tried to focus on the movie.

She laughed, she cried, she smiled, she awwwed and now that we saw the last movie because we saw all the movies,it is time to go to bed.

"Let's go kid it's time to bed" I said lifting her up.

"Can I sleep with you?" She ask looking at me with her big beautiful blue eyes that remind me her father so much.

I never thought in saying this but I miss him a lot.

"Sure you can" I said moving toward the bedroom.

I started to take her clothes off and dressing her pj's.

When it was my time she made a question that I was not waiting for.

She was sitting on bed and suddenly ask me "Why you have big boobs?"

"Well while you are growing up your boobs are going to growing up as well" I tried to explain. Is going to be difficult to Rick when she asks about her menstruation.

"Oh but youw boobs awe Giants, my boobs awe going to be like youws when I geow up?" She said looking at her own boobs.

"Probably not, everybody is different" I said giggling.

Finally I dress my pj's and sat on bed with her.

She just nodded to my last statement and started to get in a sleep position.

I made the same as her and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

She moved a little more closely to me and rested her head on my boobs.

I put my arm around her.

Tomorrow, tomorrow is going to be a an amazing day.

At least I hope I just want this little girl to forget that his only parent is not here .


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Thank u for the reviews. I hope u are enjoying this story so far! Sorry if I hadn't update in a while but I have been busy and yesterday I was at Fifth Harmony concert.**

 **Now the story…**

**Kate's POV**

I wake up feeling a body close to mine and then I remember that just was Alexis.

I'm really nervous to go to the museum with her.

What if I lost her?

What if she get hurts?

What if someone kidnaps her?

How I'm going to tell her father that?

 _Ok Kate relax she is a good kid and everything is going to be fine. Relax_.

Saying this in my head is always more easily then do it.

 _Shit Kate focus she is your kid now so you have to protect her like she is one of your clients_.

Ok. I will.

I open my eyes and look at her and she is so peaceful but her respiration is not a slow one. It's normal. She is not sleep she is pretending.

I gotta you.

"I know that you are not sleeping, _pumpkin"_ I whisper.

"Stop pretending little monster " I said making her giggle.

I start tickling her and after 10 seconds or less she started laughing really hard and loud.

"Ok — stop— I'm sowwy" she gasp.

"Why you were pretending to be a sleep" I ask.

"To not wake up you, you wewe sleeping "

"Ok are you hungry?" I said putting my self in a sit position.

"Stawving"

I laugh and get up she did the same and took my hand.

In this moment I'm feeling like a real mother. Like she is my kid.

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Pancakes"

"Ok let's do it" 

XXXX

We are eating in silence when suddenly she ask me a question that I was not ready to answer.

"Do you want to have kids in the futuwe?"

"I— hm"

It's complicated. I want but for that I need someone who really care about me by me side.

I want to my first marriage be my one and done.

"Yes" I answered.

Alexis started giggling really hard but when I looked at her she stopped or at least tried.

Why she is laughing?

"Ok what's going on? Why you are laughing? I have something in my face?" I asked and she looked at me, she looked directly at my eyes and said.

"When you answew me you wewe blushing"

"Oh" Oh, it's more oh no or oh god, I blushed? Holy crap.

Well I want to have kids in future I really want but we my special person, my husband the love of my life and have little kids, our little junction, our mixture till the end of my life.

I don't know if Rick can be my one and done in the future, he is nice, cute, simple, handsome, strong— yeah he have strong arms and probably have defined abs and those beautiful and rose lips of him that made me want to kiss him till my heart stop and finally those crystal ocean blue eyes that made myself lost in them, his eyes are like another world where I'm save well at least I feel like that when I look at them.

 _God focus Kate today you and Alexis are going to the museum! Stop thinking in Richard._

Yah right I have to stop thinking in him, but now that I think what are we going to be?

Last time that he was here we kissed. We shared our passion for each other on a kiss but do I like him?

Does he like me?

What are we going to be now?

 _Girlfriend and Boyfriend. Dah._

I hate my consciousness.

Girlfriend of the famous author in America? I don't think that it's a good idea.

But it was going to be really awkward after that kiss. I don't know what to do?

He is in love with me? Does he love me?

Hell the real question is do I love him?

"Kate?"

I'm really nervous but at least I still have 3 weeks right? 3 long weeks.

"Kate" someone is calling me and this someone is _Alexis._

"Oh sorry I was a little lost" I said smiling at her.

"I know, I was watching you but we awe in my dad's apawtment " she said and the first thing that I did was laugh.

I was lost but not — oh damn this was good.

"Why you awe laughing?" Alexis ask looking at me like I was crazy but maybe I am.

"Because when I said that j was lost I meant that I was lost in my thoughts, sorry for not being explicit" I said kissing her forehead and getting up.

"Oh"

She started laughing too.

"So who wants to go to the museum?" I said excited.

"Meeee" Alexis scream and I laughed.

"So let's go" I said lifting her up and she put automatically her legs around my torso.

"It's going to be gweat" she scream when I closed the door.

 **Rick's POV**

I'm here at least for one day and I'm already exhausted. I miss my pumpkin and Kate.

I don't know how can you miss someone that you meet a week ago but the truly is that I miss her.

I don't know what it's wrong with me! I never felt this feeling for someone that I hardly know. I just have this feeling when I miss my mother or my daughter but a girl !?

I know that Kate is a different girl is someone hard to find and someone who have to be careful with. But it's a strong and beautiful woman.

Hell she is a hot woman. I never meet anyone like her. Can she be the mother to Alexis that I'm looking? Can she be my one and done?

I have so many questions.

Do I love her?

Does she love me?

What that kiss meant?

Are we now girlfriend and boyfriend? I need to talk to her alone.

Well I think I like her, I don't know yet if it's love,I hope find out, but she is a great, amazing person.

I will never forget those beautiful hazel eyes of her that made me think in paradise and those red lips and soft skin and I can't forget about the hair. When we are outside and the wind blows and makes her hair fly it's like magic.

What I'm doing right now? I am thinking in hair? Well her hair it's wonderful. Wouuo I'm thinking in hairporn what the fuck man focus.

I have 3 more weeks till I can see her again in person. This 3 weeks are going to be the longest of my entire life. But it's not that I don't like tours, hey I love tours it's just that this tour it's not so special because I don't have my pumpkin and my mother!

And this new girl is making me crazy we really need to talk.

"Rick can you focus on your fans please they are here since last night at least have respect for them and fake a smile on you fucking face" Paula said angry.

"Ok I'm sorry I was distracted" I apologize.

"I don't care Rick just focus, you still have more 4 hours till you can go to the hotel and take some rest."

"Uhh, fine"

I'm so tired that I just want this day to end. I need some rest and I need to talk to my pumpkin who is going to visit the museum today.

 **A/N: well in next chapter something bad is going to happen. Did I make you feel anxious and little angry right now? Sorry if I did but it was on purpose ;)**

 **See u guys soon…**

 **-Bibs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the delay of this chapter but school is making me crazy.**

 **To make it up to all of you today I will post one more chapter.**

 **So about the Election Day on USA I just have one thing to say: for the people who voted on Trump congrats for the others I know how u feel.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter and the next one that will come in 2 hours.**

 **Kate's POV**

"Alexis calm down" I demanded.

" I can't we awe almost in the museum, I'm weally excited"

"I can see that" I said laughing.

She wasn't quite or calm this all morning, she was always talking about the museum, what she would like to do, what she would like to visit first, what pictures she would like to take... And even now she didn't shut up a little bit.

I know I'm being rude right now, I know she is a kid and need to express what she wants and I'm not going to be the person who says ' I don't care' to a kid because I do care I just don't know how to deal with it.

I never thought of saying this but I really miss Rick. I don't know what he made to me because I never felt this before in my entire life but I can't stop thinking about him. The man that I found at the coffee shop! Just really?

"You know Kate we could take a selfie on the museum and send to daddy!" She affirmed.

"I agree, actually I already thought where you could take a photo and send to your dad, you want to know the place I'm talking about ?"

"Yes"

"I could take a picture of you beside a T-Rex what you say?" I suggest.

"Yessss, wait in that pictuwe it's just going to be me?"

"Well, of course sweetie he is your dad and I think that he is going to love to see you beside a dinosaur"

"I know, but what I'm trying to say is— can you— maybe you could take a selfie beside me and the dinosaur I don't think he is going to mind at all"

"I know that the dinosaur don't mind—"

"I'm talking about my daddy not about the dinosauw, I think he would not mind. Actually I think that he is going to love the idea, what you say Kate?"

"Do you want to take a selfie with me?"I ask.

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

"But why?"

"Because you awe like a m—"  
She cut herself sentence.

Was she going to calm me mom?

Of course not! Right?

"Because I like you" she finally said. Really shy looking at the ground it was how I see Alexis.

Was she embarrassed?

I cut this moment before it gets worse or more embarrassing.

"I take a picture with you don't worry"

She looked at me and smiled.

I get out of the car when he was parked.

I took Alexis hand and we walk till we reach the entrance.

"Hello welcome to the museum!" Said the girl who was attending us.

"Hello" Alexis said shyly.

"Hello, it's two tickets please" I said gently to the girl.

The girl looked at Alexis and smiled. Alexis return the smile back at her.

"Yes mam, your kid have less than 8 years old?" She asked.

I looked at her confused. "Kids with 8 years old or less don't have to pay" she clarified.

"Oh so it's free!" I sighed.

"Yes, exactly mam"

"Yes she have less than 8" I affirmed.

"Ok, here they are! Have fun on the museum" she said and me and Alexis thanked her.

We headed to the queue where everyone was waiting to come in.

"We are almost in" I said getting on my knees to be at Alexis height.

"I know, when they awe going to open the gate?" She ask worried.

"In 10 min" I saw Alexis getting sad and I don't know if she miss her dad or if we have to wait.

Wherever is I don't know how to deal with it.

XXXX

10 min later they opened the gate and the people who were in front of us started to get in.

When it was our time the bodyguard asked for the tickets and I gave it to him.

When we get in I saw Alexis trying to get something.

She looked and looked but it seems that she can't find out what she is looking for.

When she saw what she wanted her eyes widened.

"Come on Kate it's over there where I want to start" she said exited.

"Ok, girl calm down" but she didn't and she interlock our fingers and started running.

"Ahhhh" I screamed but shut my mouth when I saw where she was taking us.

"I'm sowwy I like to see this pawt of the museum fiwst because in the end we awe to faw away" she explained herself.

"Don't worry kid I like too"

We were seeing the tends of the Indians and the animals that usually attack their village like foxes and wolves. They said that with amaze spirits they can survive to anything because nothing or nobody will hurt them. They are protected by their God and even wolves and foxes in the end of the attack have their bad luck.

"Do you think amaze spirits will protect me from everything bad?" Alexis asked not looking at me.

"I don't know, this can be true or not and I'm not a person who knows this but we can do some search when we get home."

"Kay, why is an elephant hwre? They awe not sweet ow small and they destwoy evewything thanks to theiw height so they awe not useful!" Alexis said.

"You know elephant is my favorite animal" I said smiling.

"Why?" She ask curious and with a little disgust.

"Because elephants represent family. They are the smartest animals in the world, they can remember anything even if you don't remember but their capacity to remember all its amazing and they care for their family."

"Some animals families don't care about the kids but the elephants don't forget anyone on their family even if he just saw him once. For them family is very important and for me is too, that's why I love some much the elephants. They are big so they can give to us big and strong hugs and with their big ears they can hear their family asking for help at 1000km, it's wonderful, with their snout or nose whatever you call they can shower each other and they are always having fun even if they are old, that doesn't count for them"

Alexis was looking at me with the most amazing smile and curious face ever.  
Her mouth was open like she was saying Wow.

I smiled at her and pulled myself at her height. She run to me and hugged me.

"I didn't know that" she sighed.

"Most of the people don't know, but don't worry with that"

"I think I like elephants a little mowe than befowe. Do you think we can shawe the same favowite animal ?" She asked shyly.

"Yes of course sweet, I totally don't mind" I said surprise.

"Good because elephant it's now my faworite animal" she said proud.

"Let's see the rest?" I said getting up but putting Alexis on my torso.

"YES" she screamed. Everyone stopped doing what were they doing and lolled at us. Alexis have scream and her arm was on the air imitating a super hero pose.

Oh God, I'm so embarrassed.

We walk off and went to the dinosaurs place.

We were taking pictures when my phone started ringing.

"Beckett"

"Hey Kate it's me Rick"

"Oh, hey how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm good..."

"How is Alexis?"

"She is a little sad for you not being here, she didn't tell me but I can see but now she is having fun, we are on the museum!" I said excited.

"Really? I wish I could be there right now!"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being here with your daughter and not you"

"No it's ok, you and her deserves a little fun so why not the museum? Right!"

"Yeah..."

"You don't have to worry really when I reach there— well when finally I reach home I can go with the both of you and Alexis to the Zoo"

"Yes of course, I would love to"

"I know you would" he said smirking.

Suddenly a smile appears on my face and I started to feel my cheeks getting hot.

"So you want to talk to Alexis a little bit?" I offer.

"Yes if you don't mind"

"No not at all"

"Alexis, please come here your daddy wants to talk with you" I called.

I give the phone to Alexis and she stared to talk with her dad.

Suddenly I heard something but I didn't have sure of what it was.

I looked around and everything seems normal to me.

I looked at Alexis again and apparently she was talking about me cuz she was looking at me with a big smile.

I was tired because going to a museum with high heels was not the best option.  
I saw a bench and I sit down.

Oh yes so much better.

I heard Alexis laughing and giggling at the phone. She started to coming to me so the conversation with her dad was getting over.

She said bye and give it to me the phone.

"So I'm a little tired and tomorrow I have another big day so we talk tomorrow Kay?" He ask concern.

"Yes of course Castle, you have to rest. Talk with you tomorrow bye"

"Bye... wait by the away, dream about me cuz I'm going to do the same thing"

"So you are going to dream about yourself?!" I ask laughing

"No, what? I didn't mean that"

"But you said"

"Yeah I know, let me clear. I'm going to dream about you so don't forget to dream about me!"

"I won't" I said blushing

"You won't? Why ? I thought ..."

"I won't forget not I won't dream" I said correcting the things.

"Oh ok, see you tomorrow, goodnight little queen "

"Good night writer boy! Wait little queen if I was a queen I was going to ..."

"Sorry I express myself wrong, I didn't meant little queen to offend you. I will make my self clear again. Good night my queen, have good dreams"

"I don't know if they are going to be good"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to be there" I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah really funny"

"Good night my little men"

"Little men, really? I'm all men a big one if I made myself clear..."

"You didn't want to sleep? So why are you still talking to me?"

"You— argh"

"Good night"

I hung up and looked at Alexis who have a big smile on her face.

"Don't say anything" I said and she laughed.

Suddenly all doors closed and a voice started to talk really loud to everyone hear.

"Silence." The voice said.

Alexis looked at me scared.

"I want everyone here in front of me, kids and adults. NOW!"

"I took Alexis hand and followed the orders.

Everyone sat down with their kids almost crying and scared.

"We are not here to get hurt anyone. Unless if someone do anything stupid. Is everybody hearing me!"

And everyone nodded.

I put my arm around Alexis body in sign of protection. I tried to calm her down but all the kids were crying and a lot of adults freaking out.

I kissed her head. "Everything is going to be ok"

She lift her head to look at me and ask "weally?"

"Really" I kiss her forehead and she relaxed a little more.

For we get more close to each other I open my legs and put her in the middle.  
She cross her legs and lean against my front, relaxing even more than before.  
I hugged her to have more contact with her and I try to relax myself too.

This can not be happening. Not to me. Not today. What the hell Rick is going to say. I'm so screwed up. He is never going to trust Alexis with me.

I just hope this ends well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: For the first time I wrote with no POV. If you want to know about more news go follow my Instagram: biocasilva, my Twitter: biocasilva1999. You probably already know that I am writing another story this time not about Castle but I would like to see some of you reading so go to Wattpad and follow my story: The Billionaire Problem and of course if you want follow me too: Biocasilva. There I have more stories about Castle and you can read them as well.**

 **Enjoy the chapter…**

 **No POV**

Kate was scare but she didn't want to show to Alexis that. She was not sure about what it was going to happen next bit one thing she was sure Alexis is going to get out of this alive.

Rick was in New Jersey trying to write in his hotel but he didn't have inspiration his muse was with his daughter so he couldn't write.

The Tv was on but with no sound he like to have the Tv on because sometimes he looked to see what was the news.

This time the news were not good because his muse or the girl of his life and his dad were in danger.

When he saw the news his heart stop, his breath was stuck on his lungs, he couldn't breathe. The first thing that he have to do is make sure that Kate and Alexis are not on the museum but he already had the feeling that they were there because they have said that they were going today so his hope was taken too.

He put the Tv a little more louder to know more about the assault at the museum.

"The police confirmed that are 300 people kidnapped including children. The part where the assault is happen is in the dinosaurs section. The police is trying to know what the burglars want without killing anyone. Just a little break and we are coming back with more news."

He cannot believe in what he just saw.  
Heis afraid Kate and Alexis decided in going to the museum today and now this news... Is just to much for him, he wants his muse and his daughter to be ok.

He have to fly back to New York he have to be sure that Kate and Alexis are ok but this could be just a miss understanding so the first thing that he is going to do is call Kate. She will pick up and say that everything is fine. At least he hope.

He picked the phone and called Kate.

"Come on" "Come on Kate pick up the damn phone" he said frustrated.

"Damn it" he breath.

"The police said that already have a few names of the people in there to their families know about what is going on"

His face return to the Tv. His eyes getting wet and his legs shaking almost breaking because of the fear to be Kate and Alexis one of this people.

"Please don't say Alexis and Kate " he prayed.

"So the families of: Johanna Smith, Will Johnson, Mike King, Vanessa and Richard Lewis, James Hall, Tiffany Thompson, James Martinez, Ashley Green, Dylan & Peter and Sienna Parker, Kate Beckett, Alexis Castle, Emma and Martha Rodriguez and the last one Daniel & Oliver & Sarah and Henry Robinson. This are the names of the few victims in there the police is trying to contact the family to report the situation, the rest of the victims are unknown for now."

He was crying like a baby now he couldn't believe he just couldn't, it was just not true it was a fucking nightmare just that and when he wakes up everything will disappear.

Gina enter in the room and said " what are you still doing here you have fans out there come on let's work Rick".

That statement made him cry more and be angry at her.

"I don't care I'm going to fly back to New York, I — I can't do this anymore — I can't — I'm sorry..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Rick stop ok I know it's to much pressure but everything is fine just two more weeks and ..."

"NO, didn't you listen? I'm going to fly back to New York and you are going to cancel the rest of my tour deal?"

"Why?"

"Because the love of my life and my daughter were kidnapped"

Now her expression was different it was more soft. She look at the Tv and saw the news.

'Poor Rick' she thought.

"Deal but.."

"NO BUTS, now buy me a fly to New York" he demanded.

She picked the laptop and started writing something.

"The next fly is in 2 hours"

"Great I'm going to do my baggage, buy it"

"Ok"

Gina got out and Rick started to put his clothes on his baggage. After a while his phone started ringing.

"Hey mother..."

"Hey kiddo, You saw the news?"

"I did mother and apparently you saw it too"

"Indeed, I was calling you to ask you if you are going to came back to New York"

"Yes, I already did my baggage and bought a ticket to New York and you?"

"I'm already here kiddo, I'm waiting for you. Listen do not worry Kate and Alexis are absolutely fine, Kate is an amazing babysitter ..."

"You mean pre-mother" he said smiling.

Gina enter in the room and make a sign to Rick.

"Mother I got a go, I have a plane ready and waiting for me"

"Really kid, if you are not in there in time the plane fly without you so hurry up and put you ass in airport right now, have a good flight my son"

"Thank you mother, see you soon"

Rick got out off the hotel and when arrived at the airport he started running to the gate. He was desperate if something happen to Alexis or Kate he would never forgive himself.

He was not dating with Kate at least not yet but he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Sir you're ticket?" The flight attendant ask.

"Here" he show it.

"Very well, you're sit is..."

"I know, thank you"

He sat on his place and looked at the window.

'Everything is going to be fine, calm yourself down, they're are going to be ok it was just bad luck, it was a bad day, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time just that' he thought.

His eyes were again wet but a tear couldn't not escape from his eye, he just was praying a lot for this ends well.

"Excuse me young man can you help me putting here my hand baggage?" A old lady ask him.

She had probably 80's something and with her blond hair and her green eyes made her look amazing for her age she was a beautiful young lady.

When he looked at her she saw that he was crying and sad.

"Is everything all right young man?"

"Yes don't worry Mrs. And of course I'll help you"

"Why thank you" she exclaimed.

He put her things on the tailgate.

"I can see in your face that you are not alright, listen young man I don't want to meddling in your life but you are really sad it's like a train it passed over you."

"I really thing that the train passed over me at least I feel like that" he said.

"Oh, lady do you want to sit by the window?"

"Oh no, I don't but thank you"

"If you need something anything you can ask"

"The same as you young man"

"Oh call me Rick"

"Ok, so you can call me Ashley, nice to meet you Rick"

"Likewise Ashley"

They sake hands and say on their places.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put the belt because the plane is going to take off, thank you and we hope you have a good trip."

Rick was thinking his head was at 1000 seconds per minute, he needed to take this old his mind or at least to tell to a friend. The old lady said that if he needed something she was here to listen so...

"My life is a mess right now"

"Why you say that?"

"My—" he hesitated.

"My daughter and a friend of mine were kidnapped this morning. The museum..."

"Oh God I saw the news, I'm sorry.."

"Thank you, it's really hard"

"The friend that you have in there is a woman isn't it?" She said smirking at him.

"Y—yes why"

"It seems that you really care for that girl too"

"Of course I do— I — I mean she is my daughter babysitter and I don't want anything to happen to any of them."

"Of course, she is just a babysitter?nothing more?"

"Hm— no—o" he said looking away.

"Ok I won't push you" she said smirking again.

"I— I — I really like her, she and Alexis are everything to me and she inspired me when anyone could do it and she did that and she even don't know that because I'm afraid to tell her, I'm afraid of her running away, she is complicated exist something that she is not telling me something that happen in her past something really bad. But I'm going to be there for her. Always."

"Wow, she seems amazing"

"She is extraordinary" he said smiling.

"Oh I'm seeing a smile?" She smiled.

He blushed and looked away.

"She is really important to you I can see that but do not worry I think she knows"

"I think she knows too, but I don't think that she feels the same away"

"Just listen your heart kid"

"Thank you I really needed"

"Your welcome"

He smiled to her and looked at the window.

'I can't lose both of them' 'I can't lose any of them, they are everything to me and if depend on me both of them are going get out alive'

Everything on the museum was the same, panic, fear, cry...

"Evewything is going to be fine wight?"

"Yes of course Alexis this is just— this is just going to take a few minutes, don't worry I'm here and probably the police is already out trying to figure it out a away of taking us out of here"

"And the weporters too"

"Exactly probably are a lot of reporters out there putting this on the news"

"Do you think my daddy saw the news?"

"I don't know"

"Shut the fuck up both of you" one of the robbers said.

"Shut up, I'm your boss and if I didn't said anything you don't have to say anything too"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

Kate looked at the one that 'save her' the boss. He look at her and smiled.

Kate didn't knew what that mean but remember that smile from somewhere. From somewhere of her past.  
And made her feel fear.

 **Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, Instagram and Wattpad.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **-Bibs.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N: Like I said yesterday today I would update but of course I have a reason for so many updates in a week. Next week I will not update once again the reason is the school.**

 **See u in a week…**

 **-Bibs**

 **Well enjoy the chapter…**

 **No POV**

"What you guys want from here?" a security guy ask.

"Nothing" the robber said.

"So why are you here?" He instead.

"Because of someone" he said looking at me.

"You know pretty face it's really a shame you don't remember me" he said.

"If you take your mask off I could see your face and maybe remember you" Kate said angry.

"Always demanding this girl, I'm seeing that you didn't change a thing and I like that. My little boss"

With disgust Kate turn her face to Alexis and whisper.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine"

"I know I believe in you" Alexis said softly.

The robber take off his mask and ask.

"Hey Kate now you remember me?"

Kate turn her face to him again and when she saw him she didn't want to believe. He couldn't be right.

She open her mouth but nothing came out. She couldn't believe. Probably she was dreaming. It was more a nightmare then a dream.

"So you are not going to say anything?"

"Kate he is talking to you" Alexis whisper.

"I can't believe that is really you, why?"

"Well you can believe now"

"Why?" She ask again.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this ?"

"Because of you of course"

"Because of me? what the hell you mean?"

 _Remember Alexis Kate she is scare and you have to protect her, be her babysitter, so stay calm and don't say bad words in front of her either._  
 _Breath in and out, in and out, exactly like that, Rick is counting with you so stay calm._

"Came on Kate you liked me being a bad boy and is not going to be that fucking writer that is going to take you away from me, from our love"

"What are you talking about we broke up in high school and me and Rick are not together"

"Oh right your favorite author did you already tell him that, did you guys already made love or fucked each other? And in high school we just had an little argument nothing more I still love you with all of my heart honey"

"For the second time me and Rick are not together and seriously a little argument we had a terrible discussion and I broke up with you in that day"

"No we didn't broke up we just have a discussion nothing more honey, we are in love"

"No we are not I don't love you anymore, I think that I never really loved you, for me you were just a —"

"Shut the fuck up" he screamed.

"Hurts hear the truth right?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH"

Alexis started to crying and Kate immediately hugged her.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything is fine" she whisper.

"He scweamed at you, I'm scawe"

"Don't be sweetie I'm here"

"Shut her mouth or someone is going to take a bullet"

"Sweetie can you calm down a little please?" Kate ask nicely and she nodded.

"What do you want again?" Kate asked him.

"This is a museum and you are —" he cut her speech.

"I'm not here to assault the museum, do you think I'm stupid? And seriously if I wanted I wouldn't be here in the part of the dinosaurs"

"I really think you are stupid"

"Always brave this woman is one of the things that I love about you"

"If you are not here to assault, are you here doing what?"

"Getting you back!" "wait...do you think that it was a coincidence that we assault this museum on the same day that you came to visit, oh Kate we just came because of you"

"If you just came because of me let this people get out of here"

"I would but I can't risk that"

"Why you want me back?"

"Because you Kate are the most challenger woman that I ever met. And you and that writer are not going to be together if depends on me"

"I already said—"

"Oh really you already said that you and him are not together but that is a lie, stop lying Kate. I saw everything"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Of course, when I was released of the prison the first thing that I decided was find you and get you back. But suddenly one day I saw you and that writer on the coffee shop but I thought that it was a one time thing because the place was full but on the other day I saw you guys together again and this time your parents were with you and him! Are you already presenting him to your parents because I don't think that is a good idea Kate, you love me!"

"No I don't"

"Do you love him?"

She hesitated because even her didn't knew the answer and with Alexis by her side watching her didn't help either.

"DO YOU?"

"I don't know" she said honestly.

"You don't know, how is possible you don't know"

"I think I do"

"That it's enough for me, you and him are never ever going to be together. NEVER"

She hugged Alexis a little more strong this time and kissed her hair.

"Who is that child by the way?"

"This child it is of a friend of mine that ask me to take care of her, and if you touch her even if it is with a finger I will put a bullet in your head"

"Ok calm down, guys tell me how are things out there!" He demanded.

XXXX

"Richard finally you are here" Martha said hugging is son.

"I know right, so exist more news about the assault or—"

"No the police didn't said nothing more, but they called us to be there so let's go"

"Yeah, I already call Jim and he thanked me to warn him so they probably are there too"

"Ok Kidd let's go and don't worry their are ok, I'm sure about that"

"I hope so"

XXXX

"So what is going on in there?" Rick ask to the police.

"We don't have sure but—"

The police was interrupted by Kate's dad.

"Rick" he called.

"Hey Jim"

"So are news about what is going on there?"

"I don't know the police was going to say something now" he said looking at the police.

"So like I was saying, the situation in there is not what we were thinking"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they don't want to assault the museum, they have other reason to be there but neither of us now what it is."

"Do this is not an assault, what could this be?" Johanna asked.

"They want another thing but we don't know what, the positive thing is that we already identified the boss robber"

"What is his name?" Rick asked.

"Josh Davidson"

"Oh God no" Johanna said terrified.

"What?" Martha ask.

"What is the problem?" Rick ask concern.

"Is Kate ex boyfriend" Jim said.

"I think we already know the motive of this fake assault" the police said.

"What is ?" Johanna and Martha asked at the same time.

"He was bad boy in high school?" The police ask again to Kate parents.

"Yes it was, and Kate love it but one day understood that he was a jerk so she broke up with him"

"So he is doing this to take her back and the assault thing is just a distraction to us, they don't want to assault the museum they want to take her of there without anyone seeing, she is the principal victim"

"They want her no body else so they are going to kill the rest of the people?"

"I don't think so, when they release everybody she is going to be the one missing and they are going to take her and nobody can't help her"

"No please no" Johanna cried.

"My baby" Jim said putting is hands on his head.

Kate parents hugged each other while the police man disappeared to tell the news to his caption.

"I can't lose her mother, I love her so much" Rick said.

When Rick realized what he said it was to late because everyone have heard him, but he didn't mind because he could finally said that he was in deep love with Kate Beckett is muse, the love of his life, his honestly first love.

"This guy is going to pay for what is he doing" he said in a whisper.

When he turn around he saw Kate parents and his mother with a smile, a big smile. He automatically blushed.

"So I don't think that we were present to each other so I'm Martha Rick's mother, it's a pleasure"

"Yes, right sorry, I'm Jim and this is Johanna we are Kate's parents and it's our pleasure" Jim said.

"Mrs & Mr Beckett Josh is on the phone and he want to talk with you" the police man said.

"And Mr Castle I think this guy think that you are dating Mr and Mrs Beckett daughter and he is not happy about it" the police said warning him.

He was not happy, he just wanted his little girl and his love back to say how much their mean to him, how much he wanted to have a future with both. But apparently that is going to wait thanks to a fucking maniac.

He will wait the time, all the time for Kate, he is going to give her space all the space that she need.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Every Friday I will post a new chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews you guys are awesome. Thank you for being my betta Lovelyxwriter. Don't forget to follow on Twitter: bibsilva or Instagram: biocasilva. Happy thanksgiving!**

 **See you next Friday!**

 **-Bibs.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **No POV**

Kate is stressed, Josh has been on the phone talking with someone and watching her as he talks to said someone and something inside her says that it's leading to nowhere good.

She looked at Alexis and tears were on her cheeks. She was sad, and she felt sorry for this little girl, she didn't have anything to do with all of this, but here she is.

At this moment Kate remembered Rick 'oh god lord what the hell he is going to think about her, about all of this?' 'He is mad at her?' 'Does he want to see her again?' 'Does he still lov-like her in that special way?' All these questions are on her mind, and she can't answer to any of them.

"Sweetie don't cry please everything is going to be alright, I will do everything I can to get you out of here, but don't cry please just, trust me!," I begged.

Alexis must have seen her despair because she looked at me with pity eyes and attempted to stop with her crying and sobbing.

She looked at the ground, next she looked around her and finally she met her eyes and nodded.

I wiped her tears with my thumbs and kissed her nose. The simple gesture made her smile, and her smile warmed my heart.

"I will do anything to take you out of here, anything," I whispered in her ear.

"You will get out of here right?" She asked concerned.

"I will try," I said honestly.

She just looks at me, eyes filling with terror and I don't know what to do. As a rush of emotions that I have never felt before were attempting to now show off. Instead of letting my tears release out of my eyes, I just pull her close to me for her to hear the beat of my heart and hope that it helps her relax.

Josh hangs up the phone and walks in our direction.

"It was a pleasure to talk with your parents again!" He exclaimed.

"You talked with my parents?" Kate asked surprised. She thought that he was talking with some partner to get him out of here, but she was wrong he is speaking about her!

The realization hits her; he is here because of her!

"I think you finally understand why I'm here," he affirms. He must see the realization in her eyes.

"What did you talk about with my parents?" She asks again.

"Oh, you know very well we were talking about you and what the hell I wanted, and rather more importantly what I was going to do. However, they told me to give up on you, but I would never do that. You did, but I didn't. I'm here for us Kate."

 **Moments earlier**

"What the hell do you want Josh?" Jim asked.

"It is nice to hear your voice, Jim, I have not heard it in quite a well, but that is going to change," Josh responded.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked, his voice leveled.

"I mean that I'm here for Kate, I don't want anyone else. I love her; she is the one, the love of my life I always knew it" he said.

"If you did love her, you would not be doing this, in there are innocent people-"

Josh did not let him finish knowing that he was talking about Rick's daughter.

"You mean like the daughter of that novelist?" His lips slowly forming into a smirk.

"Yes and so many... Listen, you can get out of there without anyone noticing, and I would not attempt to try and find you, but you have to promise me that you will leave Kate and all of Rick's family alone" he tries to negotiate.

"In no way is this negotiable Mr. Beckett. I love Kate too much as I have stated before she is the love of my life, so I want her, and you can tell that to the chicken-man that I won't do anything to his daughter he can relax at least for now."

"Please don't hurt Kate," says a broken voice that he assumes must be Johanna's.

"Johanna is that you?" he questions, unable to help the rolling of his eyes.

A soft voice replies, "Yes, why?"

It causes laughter to build from his chest as he questions, "Wow you must genuinely feel broken don't you now?"

"Oh, Johanna-Johanna she is not a little girl anymore. Katie and I will be a family, we are a family," Josh states secure in his conviction.

Johanna's reply is laced with venom, "No, you won't. She does not love you."

"No she doesn't, at least not for now but when the writer gets out of the way she will. We will be a family, welcoming kids into this world. Johanna, trust when I tell you that I can and will make Kate very happy," his conviction spoken very clear. Kate is his.

"Oh, but that is the problem I don't believe you, you cheat on her and now you've done this, she will never forgive you, trust me, I know my daughter. And don't you think that it's a little late to ask for forgiveness?" Johanna asked.

Josh smiled and looked at Kate once again "I don't think so; she will do whatever I want to take the writers daughter out of here. All I need to do is ask her to come with me and she will come running won't she? She won't have much of a choice now will she? This is probably the last time that we talk Johanna, and you should be kind because your daughter and I are getting married soon, so sweet mother-in-law we should be nice to each other."

"My daughter will never accept to marry you, and I truly hope that is the last time that we talk because I never want to see or hear of you ever again, " Johanna said clearly angered and frustrated.

"You won't, but maybe you should be careful with what you wish for because one won't be able to take back the words you've said," his voice now laced with mischief.

However, he doesn't let her continue instead choosing to end the conversation. "You know I think we have already spoken enough. I would let you talk with your daughter, but you have put me in an irritated mood now. You can tell the writer that if he was careful none of this would be happening. For the next time, he should know better then to get involved with the girlfriend of another man. Goodbye, Johanna. Bye, Jim. It was a pleasure to talk with both of you."

"Waitttt... I will do anything to have my Katie back, please," Jim's voice hitching slightly as he pleads "I will give you all the money that you want; I will give you anything please," Jim interrupts before the call is ended.

"The only thing that I want is your daughter, and her decision is everything in this case. If the writer wants his daughter, he better pray that Kate accepts my proposal," irritation loudly surrounding his voice and ending his sentence.

He hears the same quiet voice from earlier, "What happens if she doesn't accept?" Johanna asks carefully.

"Bum Bum Bum Bum," he says imitating the sound of a bomb.

He doesn't see it but he pictures Johanna grabbing on to Jims arms as she cries out, "Oh god."

"I'm afraid I have to go Mr. and Mrs. Beckett, this conversation has lasted way to long," he clicks the phone off.

 **Moments Later – Present**

Rick waste's no time as Jim puts the headset down to question, "What did he say?" The dread and concern present as ever.

He watches as Jim's wild eyes as he answers, "Everything is going to be fine only if Kate accepts to run away with him."

"Excuse me?"

"I know son; I know that sounds crazy. Alexis is going to be fine, you just relax."

 **Present**

As Josh finishes off his summary of his conversation from moments early he warns Kate to make the call that will save them all, "So Kate if you care about Alexis, you should accept my proposal. Now, are you or are you out," his voice filled with anger laced with warning if she was to choose the wrong answer.

"If I accept you will let all these people get out without killing them?" Kate asks, securing the safety of all those around her before she makes this move.

"Yes I will, only if you come with me."

The conversation is interrupted with a strangle cry coming from Alexis, "No, Kate please don't go." As a flood of tears come pouring down her cheek.

Kate lifts her hand under her chin, forcing her head up slightly to look directly at Kate. "Everything is going to be find just like I said before remember?" Finishing off her sentence with a kiss to Alexis' forehead. Trying to muster the courage that she doesn't have.

"Don't cry," she states softly, wiping away the tears with her fingers.

"Come on, time to go Kate," Josh states, ruining her reassurance to Alexis.

As Kate gets up to begin her walk to Josh, she hands her over to the old lady next to Alexis. Who tries to sooth her down with no effect as Alexis only cries hard, every step Kate takes just a bit harder.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry if I did not update yesterday. Thank you for reading. Thanks to my betta of course LovelyxWriter**.

 **Have a good weekend.**

 **-Bibs.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **No POV**

Kate was struggling to keep it together. This could not be happening; it had to be a dream, a stupid fucking dream.

"Don't worry baby everything is going to be alright, we are going to be a family, me you and our future son," Josh starts, the excitement ringing loudly in her ears

"And if the baby is a girl?" Kate asks, no effort in trying to hide her disgust.

His voice a replica of the smile on his face, "We try until a boy comes."

Kate couldn't help the disgusting that spread inside her stomach rises to her chest, she wanted - needed - to vomit.

Josh takes her to a room that she didn't recognize but had various things from the museum like dinosaurs bones.

"Where are we?"

"In a room!" Josh attempts as a joke.

"I can see that, idiot."

"Calm down baby. We are here to escape, to run away."

She doesn't reply, choosing to stay in silence as Josh makes his way across the room, assuming guards from the looks of their uniform. He speaks in another language, Italian to be exact.

"Ok, in a couple of minutes we should be ready," he says, glancing a look at the guards.

"Yes boss," they reply in sync.

"Where are we going?"

"To somewhere where no one can find us, my love!"

 **Rick's POV**

Outside Jim, Johanna, Martha and Rick stood together, the tension sticking against all of their skins when suddenly groups of people begin to evacuate through the front door.

"What the hell is going on?" Martha questions.

"Katie probably accepted the deal; we are never going to see her again," sobs Johanna, not able to contain the grief that spills from her

Rick looks at her; his words stuck in his throat, but his eyes shifts away, looking for the redhead that currently has his heart spilling out of his chest when he hears,

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Rick watches his daughter sprint out the door, her little legs running directly to him and he can't help the burst of happiness that spreads across his chest.

He can't help the feet steps his feet take to meet her, bending down to gather her in his arms.

"I was so worried, pumpkin, Oh god, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" a million questions ready to spill from his mouth as he pulls her head back against his chest. Checking for any signs that she may be hurt.

"I'm okay, he didn't touch me, but he took Kate with him daddy," tears spilled across his face.

"I know pumpkin but she is strong, and she will come back to us soon don't worry ok baby?"

"How do you know?" She questions, uncertainty laced along her words, and it hits him that her fragile trust has been broken.

"Because I know Kate, She will come back."

And even though she can see that she struggles with accepting what he says, the exhaustion wins over, "Okay," she nods her head in reply. She brings her head back to lay against his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck, holding on with all the strength she can muster.

The moment is interrupted by a cry from his mother, "Alexis, sweetie."

Alexis lifts her head, the tears running down her cheeks even with the smile that spreads across her face, "Grams."

"How are you my darling?"

"I'm okay grams, I promise," Alexis answers, detaching herself from around his arms to run into the arms of his mothers.

 **Johanna's POV**

Tears ran along Johanna's cheeks, and she knew her Katie was brave. She knew that she could take her of herself but her daughter, her only child was stuck with a psychopath. Nothing could stop the terrifying fear that wrapped around her bones.

"Shhhh honey. We will make this work. Katie is strong, and you know that she will get through this trust me ok?" Jim says to calm her down, but no words could stop the sobs that escape her chest.

"I just want my little girl back," she speaks between the broken sobs.

"I know honey."

And before he can use future words to try and calm down the similar ache she knows rest in his chest; the moment is ended.

"Mr. And Mrs. Beckett we didn't find your daughter and the perp either, I'm afraid that they must have disappeared through a back exit we have no knowledge of, We're truly sorry." The police officer said.

Johanna can't help the sobs that continue now, holding her hand against her chest to keep her heart in its place.

"This can not be happening, our little girl is with a maniac, you have to find her!" The angry response was coming from Jim, the hopelessness written across his face.

"We will try sir, we will do our very best with everything in our power to get her back." the young man said.

"Thank you."

"Jim, Jo where is Kate?" A young man with a tan color skin runs up to them, frantic with his movements, wearing a police uniform like his partner who replicated the man in height but a lighter skin tone.

"Javier, Kevin, our Katie is missing you guys, have to help find her" Johanna cried.

"What?! What happened?" The lighter of the two police officer asks.

"The robbery at the museum was just an excuse to them to take Katie. Her ex-boyfriend is involved."

"Josh was here? Josh was the one that does this?" This time was the caramel skin officer who spoke.

"That son of a bitch," the same man said.

"We are going to find her don't worry Jo," the blond one said.

 **Ricks POV**

Rick takes a step closer towards them trying to know any news about Kate.

"Can I help find her?" Rick asked the police officers.

"And who are you?" questions the young man with the caramel skin tone.

Before he's able to answer, Jim responses, "Javi, this is kate's friend, his daughter was one of the hostages inside the museum."

So now he knew the name of one of the Officers.

"I just asked his name, Jim! So who are you?" Javi asked again.

"Of course, I'm Rick Castle."

"The writer Rick Castle?" The blond man said finishing his sentence.

"Oh, you are a fan?!" Rick asked.

"Yes and no, He answers, "the name is Ryan, Kevin Ryan and this is my partner Javier Esposito," He presents.

"Nice to meet you, officers!" Rick nods his head

"We are not officers; we are detectives!" Esposito said proudly.

"Of course," Rick said politically.

"So can I help you guys?" He asked again but this time more hopefully.

"Why do you want to help us, we can take care of this alone, we are a good team ..." Javi questions but Rick interrupts.

"Yeah I didn't want to sound like that, I just— I want to help. Kate is a— a friend of mine, and I want to help her in some way, let me help you guys. I promise I will do anything you want me to do."

Javi and Kevin regard him curiously before they turn to each other and nods their head in agreement.

"Alright, we will see where we can use your help, for the meantime, we need to see what's going on and what we can do to help," Kevin answers.

"Behave yourself, dad," Alexis states and every laughing.

"I promise I will behave. I will be a good, pumpkin!"

"Good if you do anything that we don't want, we will arrest you with handcuffs and put you in a cell. Deal?" Espo asked smirking.

"Deal Detective, " Rick said shaking his hand.

Espo and Ryan moved, and Rick confused stayed where he was.

"You're coming, Castle?"

"Yeah, right behind you" he answered.

They entered into the museum, and the museum was still the same nothing was out of the place. It looks like nothing happened.

"Hey you can't enter in here," a police officer said.

"He is with us, Montez" the officer nodded and moved on.

"It seems that nothing happened in here!" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah, it will be harder to find fingerprints," Ryan said.

"So from where do we start?" Rick asked.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"So what we do now without nothing?" Rick asked frustrated.

"We will go to the precinct see if he used is a credit card, and we will see if we can find anything in is financials, and finally we will check to whom he called lately," Espo said moving forward to the car.

"Ok good. Could he have left the country?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know Josh have money and if he wants to disappear probably, he will go to the last place that we are thinking of," Ryan said opening the door.

"Are you coming with us or..." Espo asked but was interrupted by Rick.

"I will go with you guys, but first I just need one more minute with my kid, okay?"

"Sure." "Of course."

"Thanks."

Rick made his way to his daughter and as she sees him approach, she wiggles from the arms of his mother to sprint towards him.

"Hey, pumpkin listen to me very carefully okay? Daddy will have to go with that detective over there ok?"

"Did you do something wrong?" She asks concern all over her face.

"No, daddy didn't do nothing wrong but to help Kate I will have to go with them. Are you understanding?" He asks gently.

"Yes, go find Kate daddy," She said rising to the tip of her toes to wrap her arms around him.

"I promise I will find her. And maybe she will come home with us" Rick said smiling like an idiot.

"Rick?!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs. Beckett?"

"First call me Jo or Johanna, second please help Javi and Kevin to find my little girl. Take her home. Make her come back to home."

"I will try my best I promise Mrs.— Johanna." He replies.

"Good, you are a good guy. You are so much better looking in real life that on paper and so much fun and gentlemen that what it says on page six " Johanna said laughing.

"Yes, he is," his mother makes in agreement with Kate's mother.

They all laughed, but Rick looked at Javi and Kevin and saw that he had to go.

"Go, kid, go help to find my daughter," Jim says putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a sad smile.

Rick smile and hugged his daughter one more time, kissed her a few times on the cheek and forehead, he gave to his mother a kiss to and hugged Johann sand Jim before saying goodbye.

Rick walks towards the detectives and said," Let's go, boys, we have to find our girl."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy New Year guys! Just more a few hours and I am on 2017! Enjoy the chapter. Thank you Lovelyxwriter**

 **Chapter 22**

 **No POV**

"Where we are going?" Kate asked, but nobody answered to her.

"Can anyone tell me to where I'm going at least I have that right" she yelled.

"Kate stop, everything it's fine," Josh said entering on the plane.

"No is not Josh. You are not OK. You become a different person, more possessive, unfriendly, cold, more..."

"More WHAT?" He asked angrily.

"More monster" she sighed.

He took a deep breath and said "Kate I'm still me, the same Josh that you met and felt in love. I'm not different; I'm here Kate, and I'm doing this to prove to you that!"

"To prove to me what? That you are a big idiot, a dic-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT," he states angrily.

"Look, Josh, I change, you changed, it's over we broke up because you cheated on me, you weren't satisfied with me, ok I get it but get out of my life now cuz now I'm happy," she said sadly.

"You are happy with whom that stupid writer? He is not man for you; he can't have given you the pleasure that I made you feel. He is a player, and you are just one more on his book, so I'm helping you."

"How are you helping me by kidnapped me?" She said angry and tired.

"I'm helping you not to embarrass yourself with that man-child. He is going to hurt you before even start. Look I know that he is attractive, but you have to know that he just want you for sex, he just wants your body."

"Like you, you just loved me for my body" she affirmed.

"I did love you, I did. And now when I saw you again on that day in the coffee shop I knew that I felt for you again. I love you" he said nodding more to himself than to her.

"No, you don't. If you love me, you will get me free, and you will be ok with seeing me with another guy, with a guy who can make me happy. A thing that you can't" she said looking away.

"You are just beguiled. It's an illusion. He is an illusion he doesn't deserve you."

"Neither do you," she said looking to him on the eyes.

"You will understand with time that you still love me, and we will make a great family. Now put the belt back on because we have a long trip to do, baby" he said smirking.

Kate sat down and put the belt she knew that if she offered resistance, he probably would hit her, so she did what he told her to do.

He took the sit right beside her and looked at her. Kate looked at the window and put her head back on.

This was not the plan for this day!

She closed her eyes and started to dream; it was a real dream. A dream that put a smile on her face.

 *******the beginning of the flashback********

The work wasn't finished, and she still has a lot to do. This client is important, and she can't mess this up.

A long time passed, and she worked without a stop not even one to lunch. She looked at the clock and saw that was time to go home.

"Mom I'm going home see you tomorrow," she said entering on her mom office.

"Honey I saw that today you didn't stop and you know that is bad, I don't want to take you to the hospital you have to care for yourself too not just for your clients. By the way, are you going to Kevin's wedding?"

"Mom doesn't worry so much about me and Of course I am why you not?"

"Of course I will I was just asking cuz you seem lost in work. But it's good to make a pause, and I'm glad that you are going to do it by going to Kevin's wedding."

"Ok well it's getting late bye mom," Kate said taking a step towards her mom and kissing her on the cheek.

"You and dad should go home, you guys are like workaholics, definitely made for each other," she said getting out.

"Thanks, honey."

She drove to her apartment and made her way to the elevator.

"Goodnight John"

"Kate good to see you in the home more early this time."

"Yeah I didn't make a break for lunch, so I decided to get here more soon."

"You should eat, and with the job that you have you need vitamins."

"Thanks for the concern John I appreciate but if you will excuse me, I'm exhausted, so that I will go home."

"Of course, have a good night Kate."

Thank you, you too" she said before the elevator doors closed.

When the doors open she could hear a long noise coming from her apartment, and she knew why's, it was, but she was so tired that she didn't care so she opened the door and said: "Mommy is home!"

One head appeared from the kitchen another come from behind the sofa and another was running down the stairs towards her and finally another appeared from her room.

She knew that being a mother was not easy, but she wouldn't change a thing.

"Mommy you are home early" Lily the older one said.

"I know mommy made an extra effort to make it, did you liked the surprise?"

"Yes," everyone said in union.

"Mommy, can you watch a movie with us?" Colin asked.

"I don't think, so mommy is really tired," Kate said looking at her husband with an awful look on her face.

"Please, mommy is just one" Emma and Lily said in sync.

"Okay, I will make an effort."

Her husband came to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips making her legs go weak. The kiss becomes more hungry and when he asked with his tongue for permission she gave it to him. Opening her mouth and making a tongue battle, the kiss slowed down when they were interrupted by the kids.

"That is gross."

"Is disgusting "

"I need a therapist soon."

And with that, they stopped their make out with one more kiss and with her husband saying.

"You guys will get to use it, I and mom is adults."

"You have room to do that and more!" Lily said.

"What a minute you know from where you came from?" He asked.

"Of course mommy told me when I ask her," she said sitting on the couch.

What he made is the way to the kitchen where his beautiful wife was.

"You told Lily that we made her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why? Why you did that?"

"Because she asked me."

"And you just what told her that we..."

"What no I didn't told her everything she is to young for that I just said 'when too person like each other very much like mommy and daddy they made kids, and the kids come from the vagina'"

"OMG seriously?"

"Yes, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that the other ones ask that to me and I said..."

"What you said to them?" His wife asked knowing that the answer was not a good one.

"Well to Emma I said that we brought her on the supermarket and to Colin, I stated that we brought him online," he said innocently.

"WHAT? are you kidding right?"

"If I said no you will let me sleep on the bed?"

"No."

"So yes."

"You are lying."

"I'm sorry but when they asked you were not home, and I enter in panic, I apologize."

"It's okay now let's go watch the movie."

"You are too tired; let go sleep and tomorrow we watch okay?"

"Yeah.." She said. He made his way to the living room but before his wife spoke.

"Hey Rick, thank you."

He made a genuine smile and said "always."

 ************end of the flashback************


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: I will update today 3 or 4 chapters. And I'm sorry for the delay but my betta is not responding so I will update anyway…Now we are close to the end of this story but I have another coming soon. Let's find out where Josh is taking her… here it goes a clue: we were the champions in futebol in 2016.

Any guess?

No POV

"Here we are my love" Josh said waking up Kate.

"Where?!" She yawned.

"Do you really think that I will tell you?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? If I tell you, you will try to find a phone and call to your buddy's on the police. So no I will not"

Kate angry didn't said anything more to him.

Josh took her arm and they walk together towards the car. She got in first and after Josh talk with the driver in another language the car started moving.

"What did you said to him?" Kate asked curious.

"To take us to our house!" He said with a happy smile on his face.

Kate got disgusted when he said _our house_ but she tried not to show.

"We are going to a house not an hotel?" She ask not knowing what to do with the situation.

"Do you really thought that we were going to an hotel? For what? For you ask for help. I know you Kate. Not happening I have this plan on my hand." He said with a smirk.

She was really nervous, she was on the plane for 8/9 hours and she didn't know where she was at least yet. If they weren't to an hotel she couldn't ask for help like she had imagined on the plane. This is going to be more complicated that what she had already thought.

"We are here Sir." The driver said.

She was so nervous that she couldn't focus on the landscape. When she finally got out of the car and looked to her right she saw the most beautiful landscape of her life. It is breathtaking.

"God this is beautiful." She whisper.

"I know that is why I bring you here. I knew that the writer would never take you here, he prefers destinies more expensive but this is not and have a beautiful view." He explained.

"I agree about the view" she sigh.

Well the house was not that bad to was rustic and modern and she liked it. She was just sad about one thing. Josh. If he wasn't here this could have been a good vacation.

"Let's go my love. _Bem Vinda à nossa nova casa" ( welcome to our new house)_ he said.

"What did you said?" She ask looking with a strange face.

"You will know talk in this language in some years don't worry." He said walking towards the kitchen.

"No if you don't teach me but it would be more easily if you first tell me the language." She said angry.

He smile but didn't said a thing more.  
Kate could hear the bodyguards talking but she didn't understand anything.

Josh approached and gave her what it look like a cake?

"What is this?" She asked mistrustful.

"I think that we can call this cake or candy, I really don't know but eat it's delicious."

"How do you know? Have you been here before?" She ask giving a little gritting to the cake.

She hummed and savored the cream and puff pastry that made stay with a lot of flavors in the mouth at the same time. God it was so good, she could eat this forever.

"I know they are goods" Josh said with a genuine smile for the first time.

"What is the name of this cake?" She ask curious, maybe she could find this in America.

"You can't find this in America, this cake is a tradition here what means that is only good in here! The name of the cake is _pastel de Belém_ or _pastel de Nata"_ he said.

"It is really good and it's a shame that nobody knows about this cake I wish that we had this in America." She said continue eating her cake.

"Why? You don't need anymore you are going to be here for the rest of our lives so don't worries right?" He smirk. 

Oh god she had forgot that she wasn't on a vacation but with Josh on a terrible nightmare. _Really Kate since when nightmares are good of course all of them are terrible, ones more than others._

"The landscape is breathtaking, the cakes are goods so we are in a good country do not worry. Here we can have kids and they can walk alone in the streets without problems cuz here the police don't need to do nothing cuz nothing happens in here. Peace for everyone." He said walking from a room to other and likewise.

"Have you been here before?" She ask cautiously. 

"Yes with my mother and my father" he answered.

"When?" She ask almost in a whisper. 

"It was a long time ago I was little but I remember everything. You know when both of parents die I thought that I didn't deserve life but a special woman entered in my life. She showed me that I could love again but I did a mistake one day for being drunk and she broke up with me. For a long time again I didn't had anything but I finally found her again so I decide to watch her..."

"You mean spying her" she said a little angry about him talking about her without saying her name on the story. 

"She was with another man so I decide to make a move before I lose her so I did. I made a plan and weeks after I used and now here we are. Together again." He finished. 

"We are not together Josh." She said firmly. 

"Of course we are, you are here and I'm here. We are a family again." 

"No we are not. I don't trust you and I was obligated to be here cuz if it was for me I would walk out of that door and you would never see me again." 

"You don't know how to talk the language." 

"I will learn and probably someone here knows English." She said furious. 

"You are an ingrate" he said furious now walking way from her. 

She a ingrate really she didn't wanted to be here. This is a beautiful country until now but she doesn't want to be at least not with him. 

If she watch television she wouldn't understand anything. 

"You can watch tv I will take a shower." He said. 

"How can I watch tv if I do t understand the language?" She asked pissed of.

"One of the good things of this country among others is that the tv is in English at least some of the channels." 

"Really so how can them understand if English is not the official language?" She asked with a little more hope to watch something.

"Because everything has subtitles in their language, they don't traduce the things, series, movies... They like more the original so they put subtitles in all the country so every foreign that know English can watch. It is really cool." He said walking away. 

Well she was a little more happy about the news but she still had one more question for him. 

"Wait. One more thing." She said. 

"Kate I'm not going to say in what country we are!" He said turning is face to her.

"Yeah I know you already had said but my question is What is the most attractive monument in this country or at least in the city that we are?"

"Well for me — I have to and they are both here in this city. _A libraria Lelo_ and _A torre dos clérigos."_ _(_ The Lelo library and the tower of the clergy)

"Can you traduce please?" She ask looking away embarrassed.

"The Lelo library and the tower of the clergy, happy now?" He said entering in the room. 

"Yes" she smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry but my betta is not responding to me so I will just update anyway. Sorry for my mistakes.**

 **Today I will update 3 or 4 chapters and none of them are edited okay so no bad words (offenses) on the comments please. Thank u for reading!**

 **You will finally see where he took her! Okay now the story. Enjoy!**

 **No POV**

**3 months later...**

Kate was sitting on the pool, the bodyguards were talking and even if she had stayed here this 3 months without anyone traducing the language she had no idea about what they were talking about.

Boring like always with Josh working and just coming home at night she had no one but she prefer be alone than be with him. The weather was incredible in this place always sun, hot but with a little fresh wind and that was awesome.

She couldn't go to the city and couldn't use computers or phones. The only thing that she had was the Tv to know about the news. She was glad that the Tv had Fox, Axn, BBC, and some others channels to watch.

She was in peace but even if this vacations were good she missed Alexis and Rick the most. She missed her parents to but she understood that she had falling in love for Rick.

But now it was to late, he probably had moved on and Alexis was more happy without her. They don't need her. But she need them. 

She heard a sound and when she opened her eyes saw Josh standing in front of her. 

"Hey you are home early." She said.

"Hey, yes I have something in my mind and I have to say now before I explode." He explained.

She would like to she him explode. Honestly if he love her why he keep her here that isn't love. We call that psychopath.

"What it is?" She asked with a monotone tone.

He put his knee on the ground and take from the jacket a little box and OH NO.

"Josh..." He putted a finger on her lips. 

"Let me talk. From the beginning I had fall in love with you I know that's we were teenagers and we make mistakes.."

"You mean you made mistakes." She said getting angry. 

"Yes I made the worst mistake of my life but now that I have you I wanted to ask if you could make me the happiest man of the universe by marrying me." He said opening the box from her to see the ring.

 _He is fucking kidding in no way I'm going to marry him ' could make me the happiest man' ? He is kidding how can I do that if I'm not happy._

"In. No. Way." She said firmly.

"What?" He asked surprise.

"No Josh I don't want to marry you and I don't want to make you the happiest man of the universe because thanks to you I'm the saddest women on this universe so my answer is a fucking NO."

"You shouldn't have said that. You are going to marry me if you want or not." He said. And slapped on her cheek.

"I'm not afraid of you" she said putting her hand on the red cheek. 

"You should" he said from the door entering in home.

This night she had to try to escape this night. It's now or never and she can do it. 

**XxxxxxxxX**

It's now she can't wait anymore it's two AM, looking at Josh with a disgusted face she tried to get up without making a sound. 

This afternoon while Josh was on his office she had made her plan. She don't have to make her baggage or anything because she has everything in home at least she hope that she will be in home.

She would prefer to die than to marry with Josh. God help her now.

She dressed and looked at everywhere. No one around she made her way to the kitchen to eat something before she goes.

After eating she went to the garden. No bodyguards around good.

When she was in the door that made the passage to the city she saw four bodyguards. Damn it.

She have to distract them and she had an idea. Throwing a stone to the other said she saw two of them going for it now it was just the other two.

Throwing another stone to another direction she saw the bodyguards getting way. Good she had her way out.

Opening the gate she got out and ran towards the trees where no one could she her in this dark.

After seeing the bodyguards on the gate she made her way to the city not knowing where to go. But one thing was good it is Saturday and Josh is not going to work what mean that he is going to wake up at 11 AM. So she just will be official missing at that time. 

Hours had passed and she could already see the sunrise, she had run and run from kilometers and kilometers and didn't saw anyone to ask for help.

She knew that Josh is was going to try to found her but he is going to make his way by feet too. She smirked to herself.

Finally she saw houses and apartments. She had hope in her again. When she reach the city it was probably 7AM but she have to confirm.

"Excuse me can you tell me what time is it?" She asked and hoped that the man had understand her.

"Sure. It's 7 AM ma'm. Are you okay you look a little tired." He asked concern. His big green eyes and his beautiful blond hair was making her blush.

"Thanks god that you know my language I was so afraid. And thank you for telling me and I'm okay don't worry" she said smiling. 

" Yes I know English is not that hard and the language that we talk here is not hard too. Okay well before I let you go can I brought you a coffee?" He ask with his beautiful smile. 

She would say no but she is starving and she can use is phone to call Esposito. 

"Yes thank you I would like that." She said smiling. 

They entered on the coffee shop and sat down on one of the tables. A old lady come to ask what they wanted but Kate didn't understand.

"She asked what you wanted!" The boy said and in the moment she asked herself why she didn't ask his name.

"Oh mmmm" 

"It's okay I can buy you anything I just want you to have a health meal." 

"Okay thanks. I want a latte and a mist sandwich." She said and the lady smiled.

The boy said the things in the other language and she just wait and saw the old woman getting way.

"So first of all what is your name?" She asked curious.

"My name is Pedro it means Peter in English, and your is?" He asked.

"Kate my name is Kate and just one more thing in what country I am?"

"You don't know what's country you are?"

"No listen I can tell you the story but I want your silence deal?"

"Deal. By the way welcome to PORTUGAL" he said making funny expression.

"Portugal?" She gasped.

"Yes. But we are on the north of Portugal so we are on Porto or like the tourists say OPorto." 

She smiled and started thinking on everything of the last few months.

The waitress arrived with their meals and said a think that she didn't understood.

"What she said?" Kate asked drinking a little of her latte.

"Fuck this is good." She whispered. 

He laughed and when she looked at his face she saw a warm smile.

"She said: enjoy your meals. By the way can you tell me now what is going on?"

She looked at him and nodded. She told him everything and he make comments like ' oh god' , 'son of bitch' ...

"Do you understand?" She asked with cautious.

"Yes and I'm going to help you." He said with determination and with a big and glorious smile to her. 

He had help. 

"Good can I use your phone to make a phone call?" She asked drinking the rest of her latte. 

"Sure." He said taking his phone from his pocket.

She dialed the number of the precinct and waited till someone answer. 

"Javier Esposito from the 12th precinct can I help you?" 

"Javi it's me Kate and I need you help now!" She said stressed. 

"Kate is that you ? Oh god we are so worried." He exclaimed. 

"Yes Espo please track this phone by the way I'm in Portugal and to be more precise in Porto." 

"What are doing there?" He asked and doing his research on the computer. 

"Oh I don't know Espo why don't you ask Josh about it?" She said furious. 

"God sorry about that you..." 

"I'm okay someone is helping and I could get out from Josh but you have to help me now..." She heard Espo talking with Ryan and saying to him for warning her parents and Castle. Castle? Rick. " Rick was there?" She asked nervous. 

"Yes he was here everyday asking for news. I track you. We are coming Kate but you will have to wait this can take a few hours is anywhere where you could stay?" He asked. 

Peter was hearing everything and in the moment of the question he nodded. She looked to him with a weird and adorable face and he smiled. 

"You can stay with me." He whispered. 

"Really?" 

"So Kate do you have someone or not. We are coming but just in a few hours." 

"Yes Espo I have someone" she said smiling.

She hung up and for the first time since she was here she was truly happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **No POV**

Kate is going to stay at Pedro place and right in this moment they were driving in the way to is home.

She had said to him after hung up that she was tired but not tired to have a little visit around Oporto.

The visit was really short they saw the most important monuments, they visit the museum, they eat a _fartura_ with Nutella while they were walking on the edge of the river.

She was remember everything of this day (well the good things that happened) but was interrupted by Pedro asking something. 

"What can you repeat please? I was.." 

"Far away?" He chuckled "don't worry, and don't make that face to me" he said looking at her cute and confused face. " it's better you close your mouth before a bug enter and by the way I was saying that we arrived." He said looking with amusement to her.

"Ah— I'm — well — uh — thanks" she said with embarrassment and blushing. 

Right now she couldn't be distinguished from a tomato. She is the biggest tomato of the earth. 

"Come on let's get in is getting late and you are really tired." He said like a gentleman.

 _Oh god Kate just focus_. - subconscious.

 _I'm focus !_

 _I know you are but what I mean is to focus but not in_ _him._ __\- subconscious.

"I will make dinner while you shower. I will prepare the gest room too so you don't have to worry with nothing just with your rest." He said opening the door.

She was so concentrated on her own thoughts that she was just nodding to everything. He really was a gentleman and what he was doing for her was amazing. 

They were strangers they still are but here is him giving the opportunity for her to stay at him home. 

He deserves a good girl to him and she is not that girl. She probably won't still admit but she miss Rick and Alexis a lot and although Rick's is a really annoying he is really a gentleman too and she is in lo- she really likes him. 

Can she call love for what she feel with Rick ? Well she can't know because she never felt like this before and she didn't know what this was. 

"It's better you get going" Pedro said. 

"Yes, of course you are right. I will be out in 15 min." She announced.

"Okay the way to the bathroom is this way.." He said walking. She was following right behind him. 

"If you need something just scream okay?" He said with a smirk. 

Kate blushed and nodded. 

She entered on the bathroom and stripped her clothes. She turned on the water until was warm. 

She got in on the tub and started to wash her body. Seeing only a option to put in her head Kate started to put man shampoo.

When she was ready and smelling like Pedro she got out of the tub and putted one of the towels around her body and another around her wet hair. 

Someone knocked at the door and said "I have here some clothes to you so are you decent ?" She could hear a smirk on is voice.

"Yes come in" she said opening the door.

She looked at him and laughed. "You can open your eyes I'm not naked." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes definitely" she said chuckling and taking the clothes from his hands. "Thank you" 

It was just her or the bathroom was getting hot and warm? 

He was looking at her with amusing eyes. 

"The dinner is ready so— uh— I — you — I will go now, I'm waiting for you" yeah she was definitely hot and the bathroom too.

She dressed his clothes definitely his clothes even his boxers. This was awkward and she was feeling a little of space down there so — oh god. 

She got out of the bathroom and saw him sitting at the table waiting for her and seeing the news on the Tv. 

He felt her presence and in the moment that she was walking his mouth felt. 

"I can't believe that you look so good in my clothes." He said looking at her with love but a inoffensive love like a brother love maybe. 

"Thanks" she said blushing while she was sitting in front of him. 

"So your room is already ready to you so when you feel tired you can go" 

"Okay thanks but I think that I can at least do the dishes."

"No in no way you're my gest so that is not happening." 

"Come on I want to help in something." 

"I know but the best you can do is rest for tomorrow." 

"Okay thanks but you —" 

"But me nothing now is better we eat while the food is hot." 

She was tired really tired but she helped with the dishes. She was going to do it alone while he was on the bathroom but he saw her plan and ran back to her and helped her. 

"Well I think it's the time for me to go to bed" she said yawning.

He chuckle and said "yeah for me too, it was a long day. But I really good one." 

"Yeah I agree, you know I met a Portuguese man very funny and it was not easy to be with him but he was a gentleman all day and showed me the city where I was kidnapped. He is a good guy you should met him." 

"Yeah probably. You know I met a girl today too, she is annoying, beautiful, funny, confusing, honest girl that I ever met and she was kind of interesting too. She has some problems in her head and she is always in the moon probably she wants to be an astronaut but she is very kind, cute and amazing person that I ever met. You should met her too." He said smiling to her. 

A shy smile was on her face and she didn't even know what to say so she kissed him on the cheek saying a small thank you.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

When they separate she made her way to the gest room and closed the door.

He smile and before he could think he was making his way to his room as well. 

Tomorrow it was going to be the last time that he saw her. Tomorrow her fronds were coming to take her to her country.

He was proud of her getting away from her ex fucking stupid boyfriend. And he was happy to have met her too. He didn't want to let her go but he have too.

Maybe someday they will meet again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Is good for today I will see (at least I hope) on next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **No POV**

It was time for Kate to go home but she didn't wanted she was having now a great time in here but she new that she had to go. 

Getting out of bed was more complicated than she thought. She really should make some vacations time to time. Her job was not the only thing on the planet she needed to live she needed the life that she wanted when she was young. Living for the rest of her life with her husband and her kids. She wanted that. She still want that. 

Okay she thought it's now!

She got up and smiled after the kidnapping and josh and the museum she was finally relaxing but she really missed her parents and of course Rick and Alexis. 

She never said to anyone how much she loved but with Rick she had and still have trust he probably is the only guy that she ever trust this much without counting with Espo and Ryan. 

Shereally trust in Rick with all of her heart and she pretend to tell him when she arrives at New York. 

She put her thoughts away and started to dress in a beautiful dress. Applying her make on her face she started with her eyes first with eyeliner and and mascara after that she put blush and finally lipstick. 

"Hey gorgeous are you out of the bed or you need me to do it?" He yelled from the living room. 

She smiled and thought if she had a brother he was s good version of s good one. 

"I'm coming" she said after brushing her hair. 

"You look beautiful but it is nothing that you don't already know." He said smirking. 

"Good morning for you too, I'm seeing that you are really in a happy mode!" Kate exclaimed. 

"Yes I am and I'm very hungry too so can we go eat?" He said like a child. 

"Yes we can but are you going to tell me or not?" She asked. The curiosity was killing her. 

"Of course I don't have secrets with you. So when I was in high school I was madly in love with a girl she had the same feelings for me but.." He sighed. 

"But what it was going so well!" She said. 

"It was a hard year for me and she helped me get through that." 

"What happened that year I mean ? Why it was so difficult?" 

"My— my girlfriend die in a car accident that year her name was Leonor but me and all of her friends called her Leo." He said. 

"Oh my god that it's horrible I mean what happened to her." Kate said in shock. 

"Yeah but that is not the worst part. The girl who helped me by the way her name is Ana she and I fall in love for each other madly in love and I thought that she was the one the special one but when I was with her I was feeling so bad like I was cheating Leo even if she was dead but it didn't felt right to be in love with Ana so I just tell her that I was not ready but she didn't believe in me she said that I was ready. The stupid mistake that I did that night was sleeping with her. The following morning I wake up and regret everything the whole world fall in front of me because I thought that I had sex with Ana but in my bed was another girl that I didn't recognize from anywhere I had never seen her. The next day all school already knew what I had done and I couldn't find her anywhere and then I knew that I had screwed up very bad. After that she never talked to me again I was called in all school the playboy that I never was. A couple weeks after that I started to remember everything from that night and I saw that I went through a bar and met that girl we started to talk but things didn't stop in there. So I cheat my ex girlfriend with her best friend and I cheat the love of my life with a girl that I never had seen before. " 

"I'm sorry so why are you so happy because this story is really sad! " she said cautiously. 

"Yeah I know" he said laughing. "I'm getting there. Apparently I was drugged with a very strong drug so I was in hospital from 3 weeks I never had the chance to tell her the truth because she went to another school. I never seen her since high school. But now I can see her again." He said happy. 

"How ?!" She asked curious and eating the rest of her pancake. 

"Because now she works for me. Did I told you that I am a millionaire?" He said smirking. 

"No but I could see from your house that you have money."She said smirking back." And she works for you?" 

"Yes and I saw her in the interview she didn't recognized me but I had a feeling that I knew her from some where so I ask a friend from a favor and he gave the information that I need this morning." 

"Wow your life it's... Interesting" she said moving her eyebrows. 

"Yes it's definitely not a normal life but who wants that ?" He said giggling. 

"Not you apparently."She said laughing. 

"A normal life is boring look at your for example you put killers behind bars well not really but you understand me you make justice without you the world is not save. And your kidnapping was a adventure at least you have to remember like that not like something weak. You have great adventures in your life and I'm still trying to have mines and she coming back to my life is going to me a challenge for life to me so I'm ready." He said firmly.

"Wow I can see that and my life it's not an adventure but you are right instead of seeing this kidnapping as something weak I'm going to look at this kidnapping as some adventure that now I'm actually enjoying." 

"You were like a sister to me this one day. I don't have one but if I did you could match the character. I'm really going to miss you" 

"I'm going to miss you too. I already do and I'm still here." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"Promise you will come to visit me!" 

"Deal I will come but now it's better we get going to the airport like they said..." 

"Yeah you are right" he said kissing her forehead and taking her baggages. 

A strong explosion come from the front door and Kate didn't want to believe in what she was seeing. 

"Not so fast. You guys are not going anywhere." 

"Who are you?! You could have knocked I hope you know that you are going to pay me a fortune for that door." Pedro said with a angry face. 

"Josh what you are doing here?" Kate asked a little afraid. 

"Wait a minute this is the maniac that kidnapped you?" 

"Watch your mouth unless you want to sleep a very long nightmare. Kate I'm here for you love this stupid guy hurt you?"

"No you were the only one who have hurt me." 

"Come on sunshine don't be like that to me I love you some much." 

"Bullshit" Pedro said. 

"What did you said? Didn't the warn have an effect on you ? Do you want to sleep with your mom and Dad Pedro ? " 

_Oh god no Pedro parents are dead ?_? - Kate thought. 

"How do you know me ?" Pedro ask furious now. 

"I search you before I came here. The breakfast was okay? Your story about your life is pathetic you are alone can't you understand that?" Josh said angry too. 

Before anyone could say something more another explosion was made in the back door. 

"Oh come on! This house is expensive everyone who breaks or explode something as to pay." 

He was funny in that moment and my body relax when I saw in the back door Espo, Ryan, American coops and Portuguese coops with weapons pointing to Josh. 

Finally help was here.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - The return

 **No POV**

"I can't believe you guys are finally here. God I'm so happy to see u" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god Kate you are okay. We were so concerned about you and Rick was helping us.." Ryan started.

"...yeah but we said that he couldn't come so he is waiting on the airport." Espo said.

"Never do this to us again" Espo said hugging her.

"It was not my fault." She responded.

"We know that sister" Ryan said hugging her too.

"Our lives are not the same without you" said Espo and Ryan nodded. 

"So I guess it's time to say goodbye huh?" Pedro sighs.

"Yes it is. I'm going to miss you, you were the only thing positive on this trip." Kate stated. 

"Thank you. I hope with all of this thing you don't hate Portugal or the city because I really wanted you to visit me." He said.

"Of course not. It's a beautiful city and people here are very kind and I would never hate anything because of my ex boyfriend. Thank you for everything Peter and I hope that one day you can visit me too." She said opening her arms for the hug.

"God I'm going to miss you so much. You being like a sister to me." He laughed.

"Yeah you too. Can you at least come with me to the airport?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything" he said with a sad smile on is face. 

"Okay let's go guys." Kate said. 

"Wait you are not going to introduce us ?" Ryan asked. 

"Oh right sorry. Espo Ryan this is Pedro which means Peter in English he is the person with who I stayed while I was waiting for you guys. He helped me. Pedro this is detective Ryan and Esposito my friends from New York." 

"Nice to meet you guys" he said.

"You too. Thanks for protecting or girl." Espo said. 

"Anytime" he answer.

On the way to the airport the ride was silent. Pedro was driving them and guiding the other cops.

Kate was thinking in everything that happened in this curt period of her life. She met Rick rejected his offer to date, her mother stressing her about dates, have to take care of Alexis, being more close to Rick and seeing that is not so bad as it seems, Kate and Alexis being hostages on the Museum, her ex boyfriend being her kidnapper, meeting Pedro... Wow her life changed a lot.

When Espo and Ryan said that Rick helped them, and was waiting on the airport for her made her heart beating much more stronger and she knew it that that in that moment she was is love with him and now she can't wait to go to see him.

"Here we are" Pedro said.

"Was a pleasure to meet you Kate please come back soon and in betters conditions you know you can always stay in my house or in my hotels."

"The pleasure is mine and I will come back for a vacations because after this I really need but I think I will take some one or two with me" she said smirking. " and we will take for Skype and you can tell me everything, and I'm going to help you conquer the poor girl" 

"Thank you Kate really!"

They hugged for the last time and before she could go he said " Adeus, eu adoro te não te esqueças de mim" (Goodbye, I adore you don't forget me)

"Adeus, eu também te adoro e esquecer te é impossível" (Goodbye, I adore you too and forgetting you is impossible) she said kissing his cheek. She waved her hand and got way.

"Since when you know Portuguese?" Ryan asked getting in on the plane.

"Since he teach me. I know more things and I plain on use them _camaradas"_ (partners) she said smirking.

"What the hell she said?" Ryan ask espo.

"Do you think I know like seriously look at my face do you think I know Portuguese?" Espo said a little angry to Ryan.

 _Poor Ryan -_ Kate thought.

"Maybe she insulted us!" Espo said.

"No I don't think so we saved her life..." And they keep going like this for the rest of the trip.

 _It's going to be a long trip to New York - Kate thought._

 **8 hours Later...**

_**"Ladies and gentlemen we are going to land so please wake up the people around you and put the belts. Thank you."**_ The caption said.

Kate was wake but her partners weren't. They were snoring each one from each side. God how could she had sleep with them!

"Guys time to wake up!" Kate said shaking Espo and Ryan arms. 

"Just more five minutes" Espo said. 

"Not now mom" Ryan stated. 

"In five minutes we are on the ground come on guys lets wake up." She said a little more loud this time. 

"Uh" both of them made the sound of discomfort to wake up. 

"You are not cool" Espo said like s child. 

"Don't be so childish Javi and Ryan the next time you call me mom I will punch you" Kate said with a dead glare. 

"Sorry Kate really I didn't meant it, it was just in the moment but by the way thanks for not punch me you will be a great mom" 

_Punch_

"Okay I deserve that" he sight. 

Espo just laughed. 

"Put the belt guys" Kate demanded. 

"See" Ryan said. 

_Punch_

"Damn mommy" Ryan sight breathless. 

Espo laughed more loud. 

"You too be quite." She ordered. 

_**"Ladies and gentlemen we arrived. Welcome to New York City. I hope the flight was good, have a great time and a good stay. Thank you for travel with our companies. See you soon!"**_ The caption finish.

"Let's go I miss my parents, Rick, Alexis, Lanie ..." 

"We got it, your man is waiting for you" Ryan said with a smirk. 

"Do you want another punch?" Kate asked. 

"No I'm good" he said smiling. 

"God I miss this. We need to see you more times Kate." Espo said. 

"Yeah this travel gave me a lesson, life is to sort I need to be more with my friends and family and not always working. I promise I will do that guys" she said proud. 

"Good because work is not everything" Ryan affirmed. 

"Now I know that" she said smiling and started running. 

Rick was there already ready for her with is big arms open. When she reach him the collision was strong do strong that he put her up in the air like a kid. Tears were running Kate cheeks while she was hugging Rick. 

The next person that she hugged was Alexis. The poor little girl was crying like a river she definitely miss her. The impact that Kate had in her life was big. 

Kate hugged both of her parents saying that she was alright and one thing that they want to know was the josh part. But she said that she wanted to tell everything to everyone at the restaurant because she miss them a lot. 

In the restaurant she started to tell that she was on a house, josh house and from there the story was told. When she tell the part about Pedro, Rick became jealous even if he didn't admit but she explain that he was like a brother and that he was in love with another girl. She finally reach the last part when Espo and Ryan saved her and the Portuguese cops take josh to prison for 25 years. The rest of the American cops came with them on the plane and now they are here. 

"You know I have a great adventure" she said smiling. 

"Kate how can you say that you were kidnapped and for you was an adventure?" Lanie asked. 

"Lanie someone special told me that we have to see with other eyes and instead of seeing as a bad thing seeing as an adventure." Kate explained. 

"I don't remember telling you that" Rick said and everyone laughed. 

"Yeah I wasn't talking about you" she smirked. 

"Guys get a room" Espo said disgusted. 

"Oh we will we have so many things to..." He started. 

"Stop, a kid is here" Martha said and everyone laughed, except Kate that was red like a tomato. 

"It's good to be home! Lar doce lar"( home sweet home) she said and everyone made a strange face and she laughed. 

"Yeah she knows Portuguese I think we should get a dictionary English-Portuguese because I don't understand anything." Espo said. 

"Hey Rick you should really buy one because I'm sure that she is going to teach you some things" Ryan said. 

"Oh I think we have things to teach to each other but have to be alone" Rick said once more making Kate like a tomato. 

"Oh gross man" Espo said. 

"We don't need details" Ryan said. 

"I'm going to trough up" Jim said smiling. 

"God I don't need to know that" Johanna said and Martha and Lanie nodded. 

"Can you teach me daddy" Alexis asked. 

And they laughed, everyone laughed and the things didn't stop here. They were together all night talking. Except when Rick and Kate were already in home alone in there they weren't talking anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - The sociopath

 **Kate's POV**

Finally I was in home. It was not a easy months but I made it and I still can't really believe in everything that happened. Rick had asked me if I wanted to go dinner with him and Alexis, and my father and mother asked me if I wanted to stay for a while in their place but I need time to myself to think in everything. To know what to do next without fears because life is more shirt that we know and in any moment can end. 

This past month everyone has been amazing to me and a little pity what irritates me because I can take care of myself I'm not a child. 

Work was normal with my mom always asking me if wanted anything and that I could take the day or at least go home more early but like I had said before I'm fine. 

My moms was with me right now in my office we were talking about Rick well she was talking about him and the future she thinks that Rick and I can be a true thing in the future. I'm not saying that I don't believe it's just to soon to talk about I like when this go slow. 

"Hello this is Katherine Beckett from the Lawyers and justice how can I help you?"  
I answered the phone who interrupted me and my mom and put it on speaker phone. 

"Hi I have a case and I need you to be the one who solve it." The person on the line said. 

"Alright the case is about what?" 

"About you coming in a date with me?" The person said with a smirking voice. 

"Excuse me?"I said completely in shock. 

"Kate relax it's me Rick." 

"God Rick I thought it was some sociopath calling don't do it again." 

"Came on you have to admit that it was original." 

My mom was laughing non stop behind me and suddenly my dad show up in the door. What is this some family reunion? 

"Sorry for scaring you. What do you say?" 

"What do you think I'm going on a date with a sociopath? " I said smirking too and I didn't care about my parents. If they are disgusted the door is just a few steps away. 

"I can be a sociopath but I'm _yours_ sociopath. What you say beautiful do you want to go on a date with this crazy men who is crazy for you ?" 

Okay that was simply beautiful I never receive such an amazing declaration from anyone. This guy is making me crazy from him. I'm already so deep and the only thing that comes from my mouth is silence because I don't even know what to say. 

"Say yes already" my mom hissed. 

I looked at her and she was with a huge smile in her face like she had wan the lottery and I could see the eyes of my father with so much proud. 

"Yes my answer is yes." I breath. 

"Good" I felt relief in is voice. "I will pick you at 7 be ready and use something sexy not that is hard for you to look sexy but you know what I mean..." I was probably red like a tomato and the worst in all of this was that my parents were hearing our conversation because in the beginning I thought it was work and I put on speakerphone. 

_Why don't you turn that off?_

Good question. I turn off the speakerphone and my mom start to complain but my dad shut her up and when I looked at the door again they were gone. 

"I will see you tonight Rick." I said and hung up the phone. I was so not expecting this call. 

I have a date with Rick freaking Castle, my and my mom's favorite author and he is not a playboy anymore and I think he really likes me. 

**Hours later ...**

"Lanie I don't need blush." 

"Stop hissing girl I'm trying to help you, you are going on a date with Rick and that's so cute. Are you guys going to have sex or something?" 

"Is the first date and you know I don't have sex on the first date." 

"I know you just kiss a guy if you really like him and you and Castle already kiss a multiple times." 

"It was not multiple was just two times okay." 

"So that rule doesn't apply to him." 

"What rule?" 

"The sex one" 

"Lanie stop honestly I don't know if I'm ready to have sex. I don't have a boyfriend from a long time I'm not really in shape you know!" 

"Girl don't worry about it Rick is not one of the guys who cares about that so you don't have to worry and even if you are not in shape I'm sure that you are a tiger on bed so no problems at all" 

"Lanie..." I hissed. 

"What is true." She said laughing. Someone knocked on the door and that alert me that he was here and it's time to go on a date the first that I have in years. 

"Who is it?" Lanie asks. And I give her the look that says 'seriously Lanie you have to ask who is it who knows maybe Santa Claus' 

"It's Rick Castle maybe I knocked on the wrong door." 

"No this is the right door." I said walking towards the door and finally opening. 

I look at him and I was without words he looks beautiful in a suit. I have never seen him in a suit before but now it's— he looks wow. 

I probably look like a whore with this red dress that it's showing a little of my legs. God this is so embarrassing he looks beautiful and I look ... 

"You look breath taking I don't heaven know what to say instead of Wow" 

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said smirking. 

"Thanks, Alexis choose the tie and apparently she choose very well I didn't know you would dress red but thank god you choose." 

"Alexis have an amazing taste." I said blushing. 

"So are you ready my lady?" 

"Yes let's go" I turned around and gave a kiss on Lanie cheeks and one more thing surprises me when i turn around. I bouquet of flowers was on Rick hands how could I not seen before? 

The flowers were roses, red roses whose once again combine with my dress and his tie. 

"Thank you they are beautiful" I said picking the bouquet. 

"I will put them in water." I added entering in home. 

When I turn around Lanie was talking with Rick and his face was blank what the hell is she saying to scare him? 

"I'm ready." I announced. 

I took my purse my phone and Rick's arm an start walking with him in the direction of the elevator.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Date part 1

 **Kate's POV**

We got out of the elevator and he putted his arm around me in sign of protection till we reach the door and when I opened I saw a limousine. This guy seriously thinks in everything but this is to much.

"A limousine really? Was that necessary?" I asked giving him the look that says ' I'm furious with you' but honestly deep in my heart this gest made me melt.

"What I said a princess deserved everything I could afford too and you are now my princess so a limousine was totally necessary and maybe with this we cam go to my place for a little role play! What do you think?" He said genuine and smirking. 

_Role play if you know what he means!_

Stop. "Let's see what you can do with rest of the night, if everything pleases me I give what you want. Do we have a deal Shrek?" 

"Shrek really like the movie? You know I'm going to make this night perfect for you even you calling me a big awesome green monster I won't let you down" he smirked and kissed my cheek.

We enter in the limo and we have both stupid smiles on our faces like we were teenagers. It feels so right and so good that make me blush even more. The trip was not to long maybe twenty minutes or not even that long.

When the limo stoped Rick took my hand and squeezed and looked at him and smiled. I am really nervous for this date and he looks like his too but he is a good actor. To give him a little courage like he gave me before I interlaced our fingers and squeezed his hand like he did previously.

He gave me a big smile like if I had given to him the entire world and this feeling that I'm feeling with him that I didn't want to feel before I met him because I was to scare doesn't bother me anymore because the only thing that I want right now is spent the rest of my _life_ with him.

We got out of the limo and some paparazzi were there but I didn't pay any attention to them because the only thing that I could feel was his front pressed to my back and his mouth close to my ear.

"Don't worry just ignore them and don't answer to any question okay? I'm right here with you _babe_ " he said in a whisper that made my spine freak out and shiver.

I took a few deep breaths and start walking towards the restaurant but the paparazzo's didn't stop moving with us our asking questions like "Are you too together?" "Is she another bimbo Mr. Castle?" "Is she pregnant?" "Are you too getting married?" "Is this a real date?"... some of this questions hurt me not physically but psychologically but this was not going to make me weak or ruin our date.

We finally enter in the restaurant and it was empty like it was—

"Please tell me you didn't reserve the restaurant just for us" I said looking to him.

"Oh but I did because we deserve this. Privacy "

"You are really sweet but it was not necessary anyway thank you. Oh ad don't call me _babe_ "

"What why not? It's a—"

"Hello Richard Castle welcome again to our restaurant, how can I help you tonight Sir?" The waitress asked with a smirk on her face.

Seriously is she flirting with him while I'm here? Can' t she see me? I'm invisible? Just seriously?

 _Are you jealous?_

You damn know I am! He is my man.

 _Shill out girl!_

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes I didn't eared anything about what they talked but his concern face was making me blush again. God this man. Since when I'm a "blushi" girl?

I give him a smile and he returned to me the same. We start walking to our table ' _well we have a lot of them is not like we don't have a choice so what ever' and she just ignore me again and smile to him._

"I'm going to get the menu, excuse me is just a minute" she said and walked out.

Please don't come anymore.

 _Wishing for you won't make a difference in the real life._

Shut up.

"Kate are you okay?" Rick asked concern touching my hand.

"I'm fine" I said rude and annoyed. Damn he don't deserve this. Here he is trying to make this the perfect night and here I am trying to ruin it.

"What bothering you?" He said a little hurt now and putting us hand back. I feel the cold of the air touching now my skin and before he can put his hand on the pocket of his jacket I took his hand on mine again.

"Listen sorry is just— nothing okay I don't want to ruin it so forget it. It's fine." I said smiling and caressing his hand.

"Okay but listen I just want to make this night perfect so if something is bothering you just say deal?"

"Deal" I said smiling like an idiot again but he didn't let me be the only idiot here because I'd smile is just big as mine.

The happiness didn't take long because the stupid waitress was here again eating him just by looking at him. This son of bitch I will make sure to never come to this restaurant again in my life. Never ever.

"Here is the menu" she purred. Just seriously I'm right here! She gave me the menu and gave me a disgusting look like I was trash.

 _She just doesn't care._

Shut up.

"We call you when we decide." I said in a fake smile. I just don't want her here. I want to have a good night and possibly murdering a person won't help.

She gave me a hard look. A killing look and I gave her the same.

"I can stay here and wait is not like I have some more customers to attend." She said with a fake smile. Son of a —

Right now I hate Castle for reserving the restaurant just for us because now this otter won't leave us alone.

I looked again at the menu and nothing was catching my attention because my attention was on the waitress that was undressing my boyfriend with her eyes. If I could take her eyes of right here right now I would I swear that I would.

"Rick can you decide for me?" I asked. Maybe if he ask for me she could go way more quickly. The waitress just rolled her eyes. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes just pick anything." 

"Okay. Do you preference of the wine?" 

"No choose everything." Like you choose this stupid restaurant. 

"Okay." He said looking at me confuse. 

He said to the waitress what we wanted and choose the wine. Apparently meat and red wine were the winner of this dinner. 

She smiled to him and took the menu from both of us and walked away. Finally I could breath because the air was no more polluted. 

"Okay you are going to say right now what is wrong! Did I do something?" 

"What no of course not. Is not you!" 

"Do you think this is a mistake?" 

"What no of course not Rick why do you?" 

"No. but you are the one who is acting weird." 

"That is because the stupid waitress is literally eating you just by looking at you and ignoring me or giving me a killing look when I talk." I hissed really annoyed by the situation. 

"Why didn't you said early we can chance the waitress. I'm not going to have you all night jealous and hating the waitress, the restaurant and night because of a woman."

"I hope the jealous part don't make your ego bigger than he already is." 

"Oh darling but it makes." He smirked.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Date part 2

 **Kate's POV**

The minutes without the waitress didn't last long. She probably run just to come again.

This time she came with a bottle of wine and a huge smile on her face, of course she was just looking at Rick. I don't exist in this version of _her_ date, why would I ?

I saw the pity look that he gave me before she finally arrived at our table but ignore like I ignore the disgusting look that she gave me. 

This was supposed to be _my_ night or at least _ours_ night but this waitress was ruining and she doesn't even care. If she could she would kick me out on her first opportunity and be here with Rick almost all night. Yes almost she wouldn't eat Rick here it would be not appropriate. 

"Sorry if I took to long..." to long? You were the fastest waitress that I ever seen. To long who the hell she wants to trick.

"You actually did not" Rick said not knowing at to say.

"Here try the wine, if it's not to your pleasure I can switch to another one." Nothing here is on my pleasure. Why would be right?  
A woman trying to seduce _my_ man.

She opened the bottle and put a little wine to his cup.

He first smelled it and now he putted the wine on his mouth. He savored and smiled at me.  
With that beautiful, honest and lovely smile that can melt the ice that I created since we enter here.

"It's perfect we can take this one" he said never leaving my eyes. His eyes are a little more black now from the aroused of something and I swear if it was that bitch she will not survive. 

"Alright Mister Castle" she took his glass and putted a big quantity of wine then took mine and putted just a little. 

Her face was not more on a smile one because Rick didn't stop looking at me since the taste of the glass of wine and I wonder why? Is he thinking in something? 

I look at her and smiled proudly. 

The waitress finally got out without saying anything witch proves my theory, she is pissed out with me and honestly I love that.

"You know you look very cute and sexy when you are jealous" he said smirking.

"Jealous me? I'm not jealous, I don't have a reason to be do I ?" He responded with a strong voice that I didn't think that I could do it right now. 

"Of course not at least from my part but the look that you gave at the waitress was enough for me to see how jealous you are." He said no more with a smirk but with a sweet smile. Damn him why does he have to pay attention to everything.

 _It's one of the most things that you love about him._

Yeah. It is. He remembers everything Is one of the most good qualities that he have.

"What ever" I said confident. 

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" 

"Fine but remember is important being honest in every question." 

"Scout homer that i won't lie" 

"You were a scout?" 

"Is that your first question ?" He smirked. 

"No" 

"So I will not respond" Two words for you mister _fuck you._

"Okay I'm the first" he said confident. 

"To what age did you lost your virginity?" My mouth open like an 'o'. Is he kidding is this his first question? What the hell? 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me" he said with a soft face. 

Does he really think that I will answer that? Does he? Of course he does. Oh My Dear God I can't believe that this was his first question. Why does he cares? 

"18" I said honestly and a little embarrassed. He just nodded accepting the answer without making more embarrassing. 

"What is your dream?" I ask not knowing what to ask him. 

"Be married with and amazing woman by the age of 30 with 3 kids already without counting with Alexis." He said with a huge smile on his face. 

Okay. I thought that he would be more... maybe... selfish. Apparently not. 

"My turn. Who was the guy?" He said directly without playing with words and without Miss understandings. 

I prefer to make myself of ignorant than respond to this embarrassing questions. Why does he want to know? 

"Who was it who?" 

"You know very well Kate who the hell to your virginity?" 

"Rogan O'Neil. Why do you care so much?" 

"I'm just curious" yah right. 

"Well what is your favorite food?" I ask making notes to myself. 

"Hm i like very much pizza, burgers, ice cream..." 

"Castle choose one" 

"Fine maybe burgers. It's my turn. Did it hurt when he took your-" 

"Okay that's enough Rick you will stop with that question now or I will not play anymore." 

"Fine okay I'm sorry. You're right" 

"What it is your favorite color?"he ask finally changing the topic of my sexual life. 

"That's easy purple. Hm what it is your favorite animal?" 

"Lion. I love lions I have a picture of one in home is in my room more specifically and I call him Leanus." 

"You have a picture of a lion in your room isn't that intimidating?" 

"Not really he is a good guy. So what it's yours?" 

"The elephant without doubt." 

"Oh yeah I remember you telling Alexis why. He is really amazing. I will say that the elephant is the most treasure animal on this planet. And Alexis love them it's her favorite animal now." 

"It is ?" I asked surprised. 

"Yes you made her love elephants. Actually she is going to present her favorite animal in her class on Friday night and you should come." 

"I would love too." 

"Good so returning to what we were doing. What is—" we talked and talked and talked till our food came we didn't pay attention to the waitress and my nerves didn't blow up like they were doing it before. 

The food was amazing and this night was finally going on the same way. It didn't start on the best way but let's hope that will end at least. 

Everything was going amazing we were already choosing the deserts but Rick couldn't decide what he wanted so the waitress was here just taking my nerves again. 

"Maybe— No– I don't eat this in a very long time— oh my god they have this—" 

Like you see he is very indecisive in choosing desserts. I already choose mine cheesecake. I don't eat cheesecake in years and it will be good remember the taste. 

"Rick we don't have all night just choose one we can come another day for another desert." With another waitress too. 

He looked at me and smiling and nodding he finally choose. 

"I want a chocolate mousse with strawberries and chantilly." He said and my jaw felt. 

"Okay" the waitress purred and walked away. 

When we were already eating our deserts I saw Rick teasing me with the strawberry and his tongue. His wonderful and talented tongue. 

Even if we did not have sex yet I couldn't wait. This night after all is going to me amazing. 

Suddenly I heard a voice that I was not ready to hear neither was Rick. 

"Hey Ricky I didn't know you were here. What a coincidence uh?" I looked at the beautiful women beside me and her orange hair made me remember _Alexis. Oh god no._

When Rick talked for the first time my suspicions were confirmed. 

"Meredith what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. 

"Listen _Ricky_ I know I did a lot of mistakes in my life but I'm here to finally accept. I came to New York to see you and my daughter if I remember Alexis is her name. I went to your place but your mother opened and said you weren't there so I came to eat something before I went again to your place."

"Listen you can't do that not to me not to Alexis, she doesn't deserves that. First of all you left and cheated on me so if you are here to take me back you are 5 years later. Second I don't think you have any right to see Alexis after what you did so honestly I don't know what you came to New York." 

He look so hurt. His eyes are so angry to her and the only thing I can think is why everybody wants this man at the same tomei want? 

"Rick I'm here to make peace with my past. Yes I came with an aim and I will make everything to win all the things that I came here for and you are one of those things. Rick I made a huge mistake when I cheated on you and since then I pay for that, I still love you Kitten and I love our baby girl too so why can you forget the past so we can be a family?" Did she nows that I'm right here? I'm a ghost or something?

"Like I said before you are here to late if you ever loved me you wouldn't cheat on me, if you ever loved Alexis you wouldn't leave me with a baby that just had months. If you had a brain you would see that I'm with a woman important to me and you would understand before you came that those years made me strong and grow up to see the bitch that my mom was always talking about. In that time I made a promise you hurt Alexis when I will never let you hurt her again so you will not see your ' _daughter_ ' you will not have me and we will never be a family. You better get out of my way before I call the police to arrest you. And never ever cross my way again or talk about _my daughter_ cuz since the day that you left you left the mother part behind too."

My jaw was on the floor I did never seen Rick this way the hate that he has for this woman can break the world. The horrible things that she has done were enough for him and Alexis and I will make anything in my power to protect both of them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. What a night!

 **Kate's POV**

I never saw Rick being rude with anyone before but this woman with the name of Meredith make is blood run up to is head ( and not in a good way). I just stare at him with my jam on the grown like the woman here beside me. He said nothing more.

Meredith recovered and her face look angry and upset but she doesn't have the right to be. 

She open her mouth but closes not saying a word probably processing what just happen and thinking better what to say.

"You know what Rick ? You are right, why should I make an enormous effort to be with you when I can have all the mans that I want. And why would I make the effort to heard or live with that little creature that we made that never shut up, why would I ? I never wanted her anyway if it was not for you I would have aborted but you know what is not this woman that is going to be the mother of my child so I will pass tomorrow morning by your apartment to pick her up for a Mother's Day. See you"

I couldn't listen anymore to all the words that she was saying. How is possible a mother don't love her child ? How is possible she saying all of this without even knowing Alexis? How can she say this? So the last thing that I heard was the word _abort_ coming out of her mouth and me getting up and slapping her in the face when she finished talking. 

Was the right thing to do?

 _Yes, she deserves._

Probably no.

Could I have talked instead of slap?

 _Hell no._

Maybe. 

Would the talk make me feel better instead of slap in her face?

 _Hahaha you are funny._

Definitely no. 

Rick was with his mouth open all the employees were looking at us but I didn't care because she deserves that slap. She doesn't know Alexis and doesn't have the right to talk about her that way. She isn't my daughter but I lover like one. 

"You are more bitch than I thought and even if Alexis is your child you don't have _any_ right to say all of that things about her without knowing her so get out of here don't even think to make an appearance tomorrow because God knows that if we weren't in a restaurant that slap wouldn't be the only thing that you would get home with" I said with my voice strong but with tears in my eyes. I was making a very good effort to keep them inside but the pain of hearing her say bad things about Alexis was to much.

Her hand was on her red cheek and one tear came out of her eye but I didn't care she deserved that and much more. 

Rick get up with surprise, concern and definitely worry across is face and come hug me to my surprise. I thought that he would be there for Meredith but he is here hugging me very tight, supporting me not to break down but I couldn't anymore the tears started to run to my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. It was to late. I sniffed and Castle step a lot back trying to see my face but I was looking down I didn't wanted him to see me like this. 

This was supposed to be an amazing night and now it's all ruined because of that b—

"Kate look at me" he said but I didn't move a flinch.

He putted his hand on my chin and forced up obligatory making me look at him. My eyes are probably red of crying but he didn't care.  
He gently wiped way my tears and give me a warm smile saying that everything was going to be okay. I smile back at him.

"Thank you" he said.

I make a confuse face and he laughed. Thanks Rick. 

"For defending Alexis" when he said that I remember again of Meredith and when I look over is shoulder she is still there with a pretty angry face. 

He see me looking behind is shoulder and turns around to see Meredith standing there. 

"Really Ricky you will that _bimbo_ talk to me like that? I'm an actress of respect—"

Then he talks. 

"You are shit Meredith you are merely shit nothing more even your acting is bad why do you think they don't give it to you big characters? Why do you think you never did a principal character? Because you are to good for it? You cheated on me with your director to have a little participation on a show. How many times did you appear?" She remained in silence. 

"That's what I thought. Like I said you leaved _our_ daughter behind because of a movie and you just appear 3 times in the fucking movie so you don't have any excuse that can make me forgive you for leaving a child. _My_ child. And this is Kate not a _bimbo_ you can see the differences between you and her of course and thank god. Kate is the most incredible person that I ever met and it's not you that can judge me because you don't have any moral. You are a bitch and you always will be and I have full custody of Alexis and I will not let her see you until you change. You become an horrible person and it was not that person that I met the first time. And if Alexis start to call Kate ' mommy' she as all her right because her biological mother didn't wanted her and left. Never ever appear in my life again Meredith and if you ever see me on the street pretend not to know me." 

He took my hand payed to the waitress and we leave. 

"I'm sorry this was the worst first date of history. God I'm so sorry Kate." He said when we get to the car. 

"It's okay we can try another day but right now I really want to go home. We had to many emotions for a day" I said much more calm now. The cold air is making me calmer. 

"I agree. Let's go home" he said and opened the door. The driver putted the car working and we started to making our way _home._

When we arrived to Rick apartment I had the chance to finally see the hour and when I saw it I wasn't sure of my eyes so I asked Rick and he confirmed. 

"It's still so early" I said and he nodded. 

"We can watch a movie on TV if you want?" He asked. And I couldn't agree more. 

"Let's do it. By the way thank you for defending me against Meredith." 

"You don't have to thank me but I have. You defended my daughter of her own mother and I'm thankful for that it was an honorable and sweet thing. I don't want you to panic but she really likes you and I hope one day marry you and have — " 

"Rick to fast" 

"Right. Sorry I got excited." He said laughing.

He opened the door and a little creature come running to our feet. Hugging really tight our legs.

"Hey Alexis" I said giving her a kiss on her hair. 

"Hi Kate" she said giving back the kiss. 

"Hey I missed you too" Rick said dramatically. 

"Daddy don't be such a baby" she said making her grandma and I laugh. 

"Yeah laugh now while you can" he said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. 

"Do you want to watch a movie kid?" I asked while her father was entertained running trough the house and making a plane sound. 

"Yes "she screamed. 

"Okay guys choose the movie and put the popcorn on the microwave, I will go to the bathroom." 

They both said okay and I made my way to Rick's bedroom. 

It was the most emotional day that I ever had. And I couldn't stop thinking in Meredith, why did she do that if she can have good parts in movies? She is not dumb but I do t know what was going on with her. 

I changed to comfort clothes what means that I went to Castle wardrobe to see what I could find.

I had a big blue shirt that says ' I'm the best dad ever' and a jeans that is to big for me but I don't care. 

I get out and see castle smile and them laugh. 

"What?" I ask putting my hand on my hips pretending to be mad. 

"You are ridiculous. But you are my ridiculous." He said with a sweet face and my wishes to kiss him were out in the second.  
I tried to control myself and made my way towards the couch.

"Where is Martha?" I asked curious. She was here before I left to the bedroom. 

"She went home" Alexis said and I nodded. 

Alexis is already there with a blanket all over her and Rick is coming with the popcorn. 

When he sat down his butt I took a little of popcorn and gave it to Alexis when she opened her little hands. 

The I did it for me. 

Alexis is on the middle cuddling with me and the blanket is in all of our legs. 

"I hope you don't mind but I choose a Disney movie" she said very low. Actually I didn't mind a bit this could maybe distract me about this day. 

"I don't mind sweetie, I actually love Disney movies and I don't see them in a long time. What movie is?" 

"Frozen. It's a new one. You will love it trust me. Dad and I know all of the songs and we always sing them. You will learn and them you will sing with us another time." She said with a huge smile. 

Rick started to cough and I laughed. 

"Well I'm dying to see this movie and to hear you and your dad sing"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Family Morning

 **Kate's POV**

When I woke up I didn't recognize at first where I was, now here I am looking at this beautiful kid cuddling with me in a blanket.  
We fall asleep on the couch and is the first time that I can say that my back doesn't hurts.

Last night was so much fun if someone had said to me that 4 months later I would be in Richard Castle home cuddling with him and his daughter on the couch I would had laughed on his/her face.

Look around the living room I see the bottles of water that we used last night as microphones to sing a long with the movie.  
We removed the little table in front of the sofa to dance and we recorded everything in our phones. Was the best night ever!

 _Flash back *_

 _"Daddy I sing Anna and you sing Elsa part, deal?" Alexis said with the sweetest voice ever. With big blue eyes looking at her father pleading for him to accept._

 _"Okay sweetheart but we have to sing together on let it go, okay?" He said kneeling down to be on the same height as her._

 _"Okay but Kate as to sing as well" she said looking at me. Now to widened big blue eyes looking at me pleading. I didn't had a chance so I said okay. I was going to embarrass myself but who cares right?_

 _Castle had the idea to use the water bottles as microphones and of course Alexis was thrilled with the idea. As father as daughter!_

_The movie started and we payed attention grabbing the water bottles every time as song would play._

 _When 'Let it go' came all of us grabbed the bottles and got up from the couch to sing._

 _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen"_

 _"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen"_

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep in heavens knows I tried"_

 _"Don't let them in, Don't let them see"_

 _"Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal don't feel"_

 _"Don't let them know...well, know they know"_

 _"Let it go"_

 _"Let it go"_

 _"Can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it gooooo"_

 _"Turn away and slam the door, I don't care what they are going to say"_

_"Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway"_

_We continued to sing the rest of the songs and when the final song played we sited again on the couch catching the blankets that we pulled away earlier._

 _Now I as on the middle of them Alexis cuddling with me and I cuddling with Rick. Could it be more perfect?_

 _On the end of the movie when the credits role out Alexis was sleeping and Rick proposed to take her to bed but I declined. I was feeling so well being with her cuddle to me, it was a different feeling. Like motherhood._

_"Do you want to watch another movie?" Rick asked looking at me with loving eyes, he was so sweet and so different from the papers but why did he do all that? From fame? From women? From what?_

_"You think to much. What is bothering you?" He asked while he putted a new movie._

_"Don't worry about it, I don't want to ruin the mode" I said playing with Alexis hair. She cuddled further to me if that was even possible, this sweet little girl._

_"Wait don't move" he said running into is office._

 _"Why?" I asked when he came back._

_"You and Alexis look so cute and I want a picture so I went to my office to grab my phone"_

 _I blushed immediately and hide my face on Alexis neck enjoying the moment to give her a kiss. I could hear Castle phone snapping pictures of me and her._

_He finally putted the phone away and join me on the couch giving me a kiss on the forehead._

_"Come on Kate say what is bothering you" he said and I sight giving up._

_"Okay but listen I don't want you to take this personally" I said and he nodded. "You are so sweet, charming and a gentleman so from where came this playboy persona?"_

_"Oh. Hm. When I was 21 I wrote my first novel and my publisher, Gina, said that to have more people reading my books I had to do something so she had the idea of making me a playboy. That worked so good that my books started to sell very well and my fame increased as well my fake persona. Women started to be in my arms in a space to snap your fingers, I won't lie I enjoyed that times and probably that made me a bit of a jackass but as time passed I grown up and Alexis came along as well so that women was just for the picture after every party since Alexis is born I came home alone to spend time with her."_

 _"So all this time was just for the picture you didn't sleep with all of that women that appeared on the magazines?" I asked curious and at the same time don't wanted to hear the answer._

 _"After Alexis yes it was just for the picture but before I enjoyed but I didn't took all of them to home" he said trying to decipher my poker face._

_"Okay" was the only thin that I said. It bothers me but it's in pass and I can't change that but thinking in all of that women ..._

_"Does it bothers you?" He asked with worries eyes._

 _Sighing I said "Yes it does but we can't change that as we can't change all the guys that I had sleep with"_

 _"All the guys?" He seem jealous. Oh dear God he is jealous and I knew how to use that against him._

 _"What? I have had boyfriends before!" I said smirking. He took a deep breath before saying "Well so you will forgive me?"_

_"Forgive you from what? Is not your fault you know"_

 _"I know but I still feel guilt"_

_"Well don't worry if makes you feel better I forgive you"_

 _"Thanks" he said smiling and cuddling against my back._

 _Right now I could care less about the movie._

_End of the flash back*_

I smiled to myself hugging the redhead pillow, apparently we all fell asleep on the couch.  
Kissing the redhead on the hair and looking back at Castle makes me think in the future if this goes well I can have this family forever and I actually want.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Sweet Family Moment Part 1

 **Kate's POV**

I wake up and my neck was hurting probably because I was in a weird position on the couch but hey it's their fault because this two guys really have a comfortable couch.

I open my eyes and see Alexis with her head on my lap, behind me Rick was asleep like a little pig making a little noise from his mouth.

I try to move Alexis to get up and see what time is it. As I accomplished my aim I move myself towards the kitchen where my phone is. I turn it on and see that is almost lunch time!  
I had never sleep till so late in my entire life and I have to admit it feels great, amazing even.  
I look towards the living room and see Alexis cuddled into her father's body. They look so damn cute. I pick my phone to take a few pictures of them from different angles.

My phone starts to ring and I panic thinking that one of them or both of them will wake up but my reflexes are more fast than my mind and I answer without thinking or looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Honey where are you?"

"Mom! I good morning"

"It's more like good afternoon honey. Once again where are u?"

"I'm... uh... why exactly?"

"Well yesterday we talked about going to lunch together remember? You, your father and I! I try to call you before but you did not answer so I thought you probably work till late and you need to sleep a little more and you would call me later but I waited 2 hours and nothing. You never overslept! It's everything okay Katie?"

"Mom everything is fine, I was really exhausted yesterday but it was not because of work. And I'm sorry but I can't meet you and dad at lunch today"

"You are with Rick aren't you?" 

"What! No ! Of course not! Why do you think..." 

"Cut it off Katie" 

"Fine I'm at Rick's, how did you know?" 

"Mother instincts" she said smiling." Why they don't come over as well?" 

"Mom!" Kate warned. 

"Katie I know that... all this years I was always making you arrangements with guys for you to date but I just did that because I didn't want you to be alone when me and your father won't be here for you anymore. We won't live forever and I wish I could see you on your wedding and then a few years our months later playing with my grandkids. Baby I just want the best for you and I'm really sorry if this years I was a little..."

"Crazy?"

"Wow thanks Katie. Im sorry I cross the line with you"

"Mom you didn't cross the line, you barely jump the line" she joke.

"Well I try but I guess it's better 'I didn't cross the line I put myself on it' " she joke back and Kate laughed. 

"So will I see you at lunch? You still have time!" 

"Yes. See u in a few" I said turn off the call. When I look again towards the couch where Rick and Alexis are I see movement but neither of them open the eyes so I decided to make a little brunch before I wake them up and ask them if they want to come with me to meet my parents.

When everything is ready I walk around the kitchen table and make my way towards them. I kneel down and put my hand on Rick's messy hair. He really is an ruggedly awesome guy.  
I start to massage his hair and face until he starts to make funny faces and I have to contain my laugh. He start to open his eyes and then in a second that looked like hours is beautiful deep blue eyes were looking at me with so much intensity that made me think he is reading my soul.

I smile at him and he smile back. We looked like two idiots teenagers falling in love for the first time and in my case is true because I had never felt in love with someone else before, I even thought love didn't exist if it wasn't for my parents. I thought that I would never ever in my entire life find my soul, my north start or my ground.

But now looking at him I see everything that my parents see in each other. Every look we share, every smile that has subtext behind and just we know, every word we say, everything...

"Whattime'sit?" He yawned.

"11:30" I said and he look at me surprised.

"Did some brunch, do you want?" I ask again after a few minutes looking into each other eyes.

"Yes" he whispered. " I could use some food" then he looks at Alexis who is still asleep on couch cuddled into him.

"You are both really cute when you sleep" I say as I move towards the kitchen again. 

He try's to get up without waking up Alexis but without luck because she stars to open her eyes and instead of one pair of blue eyes looking at me now I have two.

"Good morning sleepy head? Sleep good?" I ask while I put the cereal on a bowl and then put milk. Then I repeat two more times.

"Good mowning! I sleep vewy well!" She says while she moves in my way. 

Castle is already in front of me eating is cereals...

 _wait Castle?_

I kind of like it!

 _Well it's not bad but I prefer Rick._

Oh well the problem is that the mouth is mine so I say what I want! 

_Whatever!_

"I didn't!" _Castle_ says. " I had two persons cuddling with me. Now my neck hurts like a bitc— hurts very bad" I glare at him for having a minor who is, his daughter hearing him curse. 

"Hm... I have something to tell you Rick." I start but before I can go on he interrupts me. " Oh no that never is good!" He says and even if I know that he is teasing I can see the preoccupation in his eyes. 

"Hey is nothing bad. I hope. Is just— my mom called and I was supposed to meet her and my dad for lunch but I totally forgot so she called me to ask what was going on. She now knows that we are together so she asked if you and Alexis didn't want to come as well?" 

"Well I feel honored but do you want us there?" He asks carefully trying not to hurt my feelings. 

"Of course I do. After all you are my family now!" I said kissing him. 

"Wew that is disgusting daddy!" Alexis says and we laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Sweet Family Moment part 2

 **Kate's POV**

It's already twelve and none of us is ready to go to my parents to have lunch. This two monkeys are delaying everything because of what to choose to dress up now, even if I told them that my parents wouldn't mind casual clothes but when they listen?

"Kate?" Ricks from his room.

"Yeah?"

He comes out and I see him in a suit.

"What the hell is that?" I ask surprise for his close choices.

"A suit" he says like it is a normal thing to dress casual.

"I can see that you moron, what I mean is why did you dress that?"

"Because I am meeting your parents" he mumbles not has confidence as before.

"Yes you are for lunch not for a wedding" when I finish the sentence I just heard what I said and my cheeks turn red. Probably really red.

"I would mind" he says.

"What?" I ask as an idiot that sometimes,like this one, I am.

"I said I would mind if I meet your parents at a wedding, preferable at our wedding but I think we always should meet the parents before just in case you know ?" I states like a normal conversation.

He probably saw my red checks or should I say tomato cheeks, because he is trying to change the subject. It's not that I'm uncomfortable with the subject is just that I never talked about with any boyfriend before so...

"Well I can always try a jeans and t-shirt right? But what color? Should I try black? No better green, no maybe —"

"Blue, will highlight your eyes and you should be nervous you already met my parents before"

"Yeah but I wasn't your boyfriend back then so it was cool, now that I am your dad will want to cut my dick"

"He won't, he wants grandkids" did I really said that? What it's wrong with me?

"Good, I want more kids too" he says with a wide smile.

Good!

Right? 

He goes to his room again to dress up with casual clothes. I hear footsteps and look up to see Alexis in a beautiful dark blue dress.

"You look beautiful honey" I say looking at the princess in front of my eyes.

"Thank you" she says shyly. "Can you help with this?" And then I see her hand holding a big and beautiful orange tie.

"Of course honey, come here" I say and she comes. "I will make two semi braids and in the end I will put the tie okay?"

"Yes please"

I make the braids and in the end I put the beautiful tie like I said I would and she looks beautiful, stunning even.

"You look beautiful Alexis"

"Thank you" she says giving me a shyly hug.

Rick comes from is room and when I look at him I see an handsome man looking at his daughter with proud eyes.

"Wow Alexis, you look stunning pumpkin! I can't even say in many words how much" he says with love in his eyes the same feeling I feel when he looks at me.

"Thank you daddy! Kate did my braids do you like them?" She says happily.

"I love them." He says with a wide smile.

He looks at me and I swear I can travel in his ocean eyes. His eyes travel to my lips and I feel a shiver going through my body. A good shiver.

In his eyes I can see the love he has for me and I reciprocate the same in my eyes, even not saying anything because I don't know if it's to soon to say, or if he is ready!

I hope to find sound.

"So we are all dress just only you miss, Kate"

"Yeah so let's go to my apartment because I need to change"

"Why ? You look great" he says.

"Thanks but I don't want to appear with yesterday's clothes on in my parents" I say smirking.

He got the message because his reaction was groan.

"Let's go!" Alexis is already at the door ready to go but before I go towards the door Rick comes close to me and says something in my ear.

"If you don't like to be two days in the same clothes then you can always go naked" he whispers and I gasp.

"What's wrong?" Alexis innocence gets her best and thanks god for that.

"Nothing honey, let's go " I say composing myself before I move. Castle has a smirk on his face and probably is going remain on his face all evening.

"Who's taking to long now?" Rick asks from the living room. Is this guy serious? He almost took one hour just for his hair why is he complaining now if I'm only here for fifteen minutes.

"What you serious? You were in the bathroom 50 minutes and you are complain about me? I been here for—"

"30 minutes " he says and I gasp because it couldn't be could it? I look at my phone and see the time and he is f*cking right, I have been here for 30 minutes just looking at my clothes. Oh dear God what I'm going to do?

Relax Kate like you said to him 'go casual', 'you already met my parents', the problem is that this time I am going to introduce him as my boyfriend not as some friend guy. Is that a problem?

I hope _not!_

I try to be as quick as I can, simple makeup, a casual dress, and my hair in a bump.

I get out of my room and see Rick walking across the room memorizing even the minor detail of this living room. He is so concentrated that doesn't even know that now I'm here so I am making a surprise.

Alexis sees me and before she can talk I put my hand in her mouth and say 'shhhh', she understands and I take my hand from her mouth, she has a devil smile on her face and I ask myself why? She looks at Rick and then at me again and I see in her eyes that she understands what I am planning to do so I wink at her.

She winks back smiling.

I made my way towards Rick and see him looking at the books that I have on my shelf, he found his book.

 _Oh no._

"Boo" i scream trying to scare him before he can sees his book.

He screams so loud that I am proud of myself. He screams like a little girl but I don't really care about that because he is all man.

"Did you really had to do that?" He says with a hand on his heart. "You scare the shit out of me!" He continues trying to calm down his breaths. I can't controle myself anymore so I laugh at his reaction.

"Yeah yeah really funny" he says mumbling.

"It was! You should have seen your face! Right Alexis?" I aks her to support me on this.

"It really was daddy you should have seen" she says laughing.

None of us is laughing anymore because she finally pronounced the letter _R._ We both look at each other and with a wide smile on our faces we clap. Finally she said it.

"What?" She asks innocently looking at both of us with a curious look on her face, and I can't prevent the laugh that comes from my mouth and apparently neither Rick can.

"Oh sweetheart didn't you heard yourself? You pronounce the letter R honey, finally you did it" Rick says with a huge smile and walking towards his little girl to give her a hug.

"I did?" Alexis exclaims on is arms. "Yes honey, try again" he suggests.

I sit down beside them to see the interaction between them and I can say that I wouldn't mind to see that every day.

"Okay! What do I say?" She asks.

"Simple words first, like _car"_ Rick suggests.

Alexis try, and try but doesn't succeed and I think better on the word she said and finally see the problem.

"Wait try to say first" I suggest.

"First" she says perfectly and without a problem at all.

"So when the R is in the middle of the word she can say but when is not she can't?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, probably is still hard for her to say in the end of the word or in the beginning" I explain.

"Well it doesn't matter, you can already say he R doesn't matter where honey and I have to say that I'm so proud of you" Rick says looking at Alexis. She giggles and hug his that back, both look at me and sync one of each other arm surrounds me in a hug.

"Okay now that everyone it's ready we really should go" I say getting up and making my way towards the door. Alexis and Rick are right behind me but before I know Alexis is already out of my apartment and before I can go next Rick comes close to my ear and whisper.

"Don't think that I didn't saw my book on your shelf, we will talk later sweetheart" and with that he kiss my forehead and gets out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - New feelings

 **Kate POV**

Months had passedand my things were more on Rick's apartment than in mine but honestly i don't care. If a year ago you would tell me that now I would be dating my favorite writer, love him more than I ever loved someone and living most of the time in his house I wouldn't have believed but life changes and mine changed a lot.

Rick is at _home_ probably writing or at least I hope because he's really close to a deadline and even if his new publisher is more calm with that I still talk to him so he deliver his new book on time.

Alexis all this months has been even more close to me than before, if that it's possible, i even heard her call me mommy one night but probably I got that wrong or she just spilled that out because she was tired or said without meaning. Whatever it was I thought i would be scare but I wasn't and im not, I kind of felt something inside me that I never felt before.

 _Mother's_ _L_ o _v_ e 

Whatever it was I hope she says again. 

In two hours I'm going to get the hell out of here, I will come _home_ to my two favorite persons in the world and have dinner with them and then Rick is going to give me a massage, like he always does, so I can relax after a exhausted day at work.

I couldn't ask for a better family!

I just need to distract myself a little bit more, more precisely one hour and forty five minutes!

*knock knock*

"Come in"

"Hi Katie, how are you?"

"I'm good mom, just a little exhausted but good"

"You seem more happy lately, if you know what I mean" she winked at me.

"Actually I have no idea of what you mean!"

"Oh come on Katie, you and I are both adults we can talk about it no need to be embarrassed by this topic"

"What topic? What it's going on?"

"I can see in your eyes Katie!"

"You can see what?"

"Okay I'm cutting the crap! I can see the glow in your eyes baby, you and Rick finally decided to join your bodies and become just one!"

"What?!"

What the fuck that even means?

"You guys seal the envelope!"

"What?"

"Gosh Katie! What I'm trying to ask is did you guys finally went to bed and jumped into each other like rabbits or not ?"

"Oh my gosh mom!"

"What? I try to be subtle but you didn't understand anything I said that I had to go to the point! It was not my fault!"

"Gosh mom I wouldn't have expected you saying that!"

"You know i already went through that phase right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know! And thank god nobody heard us or I would be dead now!"

"You still haven't answered"

"What?"

"Answer the question Katie"

"Mom! That's personal I don't ask how many times a week you and dad do it do I ?"

"Three sometimes four a week depends if we have energy to spend—"

"OMG JUST STOP! I don't need to know that! Actually I don't want to know that! Wew just Wew!"

"Oh come on Katie girls talk about this, I just want you to share with me a little bit"

"No!"

"Come on Katie!"

"No!"

"Katie"

"The conversation it's over, I'm going home"

"I will call you!"

"Don't "

"You're right, I don't want to interrupt you and right finding the rabbits hole" 

"MOM!"

I'm out, I'm definitely out of here!

What the hell is wrong with her?

Shit I will never forget this conversation, and it would become worse if I told her that me and Rick haven't had sex yet.  
I don't know if I'm ready or not, I just want to be precautious, is that ask to much? Maybe he is already ready and is waiting for me! And maybe he wants to but he doesn't wants to force me to do anything. We really have to talk about that.

After driving for while to make it up the time, I see myself in front of Rick's apartment. Maybe I should just go home or —

The door opens really fast showing a little pumpkin head who is really excited to see me. And this calms my nerves.

"Alexis, you should open the door to strangers. And how did you know it was me?"

"Every time she heard the elevator door open she would open our door to see if it was you" Rick says from the kitchen.

"How many times was?"

"Six" the read head explains.

I drop my coat and take off my shoes to give her a big bear hug, because this crazy but amazing kid was anxious for my arrival and that couldn't make me more happy.

Alexis returns the hug like the little bear she is. I give her an impulse so she can put her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I feel her smiling while I go to the kitchen to give a little kiss to the chef.

Rick smiles warmly when he sees me and Alexis 'hugging' and gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

"Need any help?"

"No, you can go seat with Alexis on the couch. Dinner will be ready in 15 min"

"Kay, babe"

He looks at me surprise and I wink at him. I'm so in love with him and Alexis that I think I'm ready for the future.

I sit with Alexis in the couch and I see her cuddling with me and after the day I had this is the best part.

While we are dining Alexis and Rick seem weird like they want to ask something but they're both afraid of the answer.

"Okay what it is!"

"What?"

"You both are strange right now so whatever it is you know you can tell me"

"Okay. Alexis do you want to be first?"

"No!" She said shaking her head. So they have two questions to make. And apparently one each one.

"So we are dating right?" He asks nervously.

"Yes, we are"

"Okay so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me?"

Oh that's why he is so nervous!

"Yes Rick, I will move in with you" I said smiling.

"So Alexis it's your turn, sweetie"

"I wanted to ask you if-" she looks so small and so shy right now. This question must be important.

"Go ahead sweetie"

"I wanted to ask if - if I could start to call you mommy?"

I could say that I didn't expect that.

No really!

Not in a million years!

But I actually did because Alexis and I had become an amazing duo. She is the perfect daughter and every time her mother decides no to show up like she had promised I'm always there for Alexis and maybe that is one of the reasons why she is asking me right now.

What should I say? Yes? No? Maybe?

Should I say that she already has a mother? Should I talk with Rick first?

Rick!

When I look at Rick, he looks shy again. Because he already knew! The son of a bitch already knew and that's why they were both so weird! It was impossible that Rick was so nervous because of asking me to move in! He was nervous because now I would be officially Alexis mom, well no officially but on language terms yes I would!

I am ready for this?

Honestly I can say YES!

I see her as my daughter and I could be more happy that she sees me like her mother. Maybe I'm not ready to have a kid of my own but I am ready to "adopt" Alexis at least. So ready!

"Yes Alexis, I would be honored"

The girl let's out a big relief and Rick the same. Both of them were so nervous and I understand and after all I was talking with myself like now and forgot to answer, poor guys!

Alexis worried expressions changed to a happy one and getting out of her chair she came to mind to give me a big hug and a wet kiss.

My smile grew bigger and hers too when I put her on my lap giving her kisses all over her face.

"Great now you are cheating on me with my daughter and I just asked for you to move in, could you wait and do it when I'm not seeing?"

He says pouting and let me say it was the most adorable thing that I ever saw him doing.

"Don't worry babe" I wink "I will make it up for you when we are alone"

The pouting was forgotten has my words left my lips and a smile appeared on his face. I can't believe that this child-man is all mine!

And this beautiful and extraordinary little human is mine too!

"Kate can you cuddle with me on the couch?"

"Sure sweetie let me just help your father—"

"No need Kate, go there and relax with _our_ little girl I will take this" he says with a big smile that almost is too big for his face.

"Are you sure?" He was being amazing but come on a little help could be used!

"Yes! Now go, I will be there in 10 min" he says giving me a kiss a wet one too.

Alexis is already on the couch. She is trying to decide what Disney movie is the best to watch now.

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm... maybe Mulan, I always loved Mulan"

"Okay so Mulan it is, I will put the CD mommy just get comfy" she says walking away to do what she said.

"Okay let me just go to the room and change really quickly."

"Be fast"

"Like a Ferrari honey"

I hear Rick laugh from the kitchen and even if he is cleaning the dishes he is as much as happy as I am!

When I return I see Rick with a bucket of popcorn sitting on the big couch next to Alexis. When they see me Alexis asks her daddy to leave in the most subtle possible way a 5 almost 6 year old can do!

"Daddy get out, me and mommy will be here"

Rick pouts but I know that inside he is having the party of is life.

I lay on the couch with Alexis next to me. She cuddled the best she could and I don't have anything against it.

When Rick looked at me again during the movie he whispered "I want my prize after this" and then he return his attention to the TV, yep I will really make it up to him after all he deserves.

 **A/N: Hey guys long time no see huh?**  
 **Sorry for that!**  
 **So did you like this chapter? If the answer was YES please leave a comment saying ur fav moment in this story until now as an appreciation, if the answer was NO please comment what you didn't like.**

 **Thank you so much for supporting me, I have amazing readers !**

 **See u soon I hope !**

 **-Bibs**


End file.
